Destiny's Bond
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: Years ago I started this fic as part of a colaboration that didn't get finished. What if two people where destined to be together but didn't know it? And what do the mysterious Konran and Youmei have to do with it?
1. Prologue

_I don't own Inu Yasha. That privilege goes to Takehashi Rumiko. I'm merely borrowing her creations to tell a story. As such I am not making any money off this work._

Author's note: Years ago I teamed with Silent Messiah to start a story under the pen name Ironic Insanity (I was Insanity). The story was abandoned due to work loads and life in general. I always thought that a crime. I bring this up, as a preface to the following: this story is based on a similar plot to that abandoned fic.

Destiny's Bond

Prologue

By

Lance the Flamesniper

-Nineteen years before the Shikon no Tama broke-

The chief paced in the central room of his hut as he awaited his visitor. Outside the wind and rain howled like a pack of wolves. It was an ominous sound when he considered what had happened.

From the next room came the sound of crying, or at least what would have been crying had things not gone wrong. _Why did this happen? Why now?_ The Chieftain's thoughts were interrupted when one of the villagers led in his guest.

The man in question was dressed in dark violet and black robes. He carried a shakajou in his strangely wrapped right and for secrecy had been blindfolded. When his blindfold was removed he scanned the room with his dark violet eyes. His eyes finally stopped on the other man in the room.

"Really Chief, was all this secrecy necessary?" Shinmaru asked.

"Shinmaru, you lecherous monk," the leader of the village responded. "If this were not a dire situation, I would pray to the Kami every day never to see you here."

"Thus why I was blindfolded," said monk replied glibly then heard the sound in the other room. "Is that growling?"

"Yes. Yes it is," the chief snarled. "I recently had a daughter…"

"Congratulations!" Shinmaru replied.

"Thank you, however," the chief sighed, "When she was born… well I guess it would be best to show you."

With that the chief opened the curtain to the room revealing both mother and daughter. The mother looked perfectly normal. The daughter however had slightly pointed ears and small blunted claws, though otherwise she resembled a normal human child.

"She's a hanyou. Wolf looks like it." The monk responded.

"Well fix it!" the chief snapped.

"Fix it?"

"Yes! I cannot have my daughter, especially with who we are, walking around like that!"

"You are aware chief that being a hanyou is not like possession, right? I can't just do an exorcism and this goes away."

"Then what can we do? I can't have my daughter be a hanyou!"

"There is one thing I could try…"

"What is it monk?"

"It might take some time, but I could try to seal her demonic aura. It would allow her to look human. Her strength and possibly her speed however, might be a different matter."

"It doesn't matter monk. Do it!"

_There is a mystery here. This man's wife couldn't possibly have been bedded by a wolf youkai. So how did the daughter… _"Very well then chieftain. It will take me three days to successfully seal her."

The chieftain nodded then left the hut and the monk to do his work.

Three days later, Shinmaru left the hut. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and his body shuddered as his muscles began spasm with fatigue. However, he had been successful. The child's youki had been sealed. With tired bloodshot eyes, he approached the chieftain.

"Your daughter's… affliction has been dealt with," He said.

"Excellent! Now, if anyone either in this village or abroad asks, my daughter was possessed," the Chieftain said with a hint of menace to his voice.

"Very well then," the houshi said as he was once again blindfolded and walked from the village. _Wait, until I tell my son Miroku about this one…_

Benjira paced in the central cave, his eyes falling occasionally on the small jade scroll box in the corner. In the adjoining room Tsukikawa and the Ookami midwife continued with the difficult labor. After what seemed like hours, the midwife walked out. Her features were haggard and definitely in need of rest.

"Lord Benjira I have news," the midwife stated.

"What is it?" The demon lord of the North snapped.

"Tsukikawa has finished giving birth, my lord. Unfortunately only one of the cubs survived."

"I see what is the cub?"

"A male my lord. Tsukikawa-dono has named him Kouga."

Benjira's eyes locked on the jade scroll box as the implications of that sank in._No! That isn't possible. To think in my time…_

Meanwhile outside of the cave, unseen by any save the most spiritually powerful stood two beings. The first was a tall man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled with amusement, he was clad in black from the hooded cloak covering his head to the sandals on his feet. His partner was a woman, thin and ethereal. Where her partner was blonde her hair was brown, but like him, her eyes were blue. Where his clothes were black, hers were white.

"You see Youmei," the man said. "Everything is back on track."

Youmei sighed. "I see this Konran. However, we need to keep a watch on things. If this is going to work, we'll both need to be watchful on this."

"Agreed," Konran nodded. "I have a feeling this endeavor will need our care."

TBC

Author's notes: Yes I know, it's a bit of a slow start. But really these things should build slowly, ne? Everything will make sense in time. Okay! Some of the words I've used:

Tsukikawa: Moon River

Youmei: Order

Konran: Chaos

-dono: The suffix for lady

R&Rs are always welcome. Until next chapter… Ja 'ne!


	2. Ends and beginnings

I don't own Inu Yasha, Takehashi Rumiko does

I don't own Inu Yasha, Takehashi Rumiko does. Viz video marketed it, I watched it. That being said, I'm not making any money off this work, it's purely for enjoyment. Any character Takehashi-dono doesn't own I made up (Benjira, Tsukikawa, Konran and Youmei to name a few). Enjoy

Destiny's Bond

Ch1: Endings and beginnings

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga walked through the valley with the rest of his pack as well as the survivors of Ayame's pack behind him. Kouga had found Ayame's pack in the midst of a battle with Naraku's latest creation: a giant creature that looked like a mix of scorpion, snake and bull youkai. By the time the smoke cleared the pack had been close to decimated. Among the casualties was Ayame.

Behind him marched the Ookami honor guards carrying their fallen comrades. Behind those were the now unified pack's wolves howling their sorrowful eulogy to their mistress. Kouga, however, was in a more reflective mood. _Has it really been three years since I was here last?_

The ookami prince nodded to himself. It had been three years. Three years almost to the day since the day he put his sire here and took the title of Lord of the Northern Lands. The thought further darkened his mood, but that matter was one he didn't have a choice in…

--Three years before the Shikon no tama is shattered--

"You can't be serious Benjira-sama!" The sixteen year old Kouga replied.

"You will obey me you insolent pup!" Benjira thundered. "You may be in charge of one of the best war packs, but you are not the Lord of the North nor are you the leader of the Great Pack!"

"Still Benjira-sama… Father," Kouga continued. "This war is costing us warriors and territory! While we fight this pointless war with the Western Lord my war pack is busy fighting off other youkai who are taking our unprotected territory!"

"And once we defeat that idiot Sesshoumaru, we will have even more land, so the loss of little chunks does not concern me! I swear you are as weak as your mother!" Benjira snarled.

"I will not stand for the spilling of more of our pack's blood! The old Sire is right, you have gone mad!" Kouga said while getting into a combat stance.

Benjira turned and gave his son a grim smile, his hand coming to on the sword of the Great Pack: Shiryuu. "So it comes to this now _pup_? You think you can do better? Then come on! But you know the rules, boy: This one will be to the death."

Kouga gritted his teeth. _No going back now_. Kouga charged forward at his normal speed lashing out with a series of quick kicks. Benjira deflected them all with ease before backhanding Kouga away. Kouga turned a lazy flip landing on his feet before charging forward again. This time unleashing a lightning-quick series of kicks.

_He's gotten faster! _"Is this all you have pup? Very well then get ready to die!" Benjira roared as he drew Shiryuu.

_I've got no choice now, gotta pull my big trick out! _Kouga's answer was to smirk as he disappeared into a tornado of speed that blasted past Benjira's guard. Kouga winced as he felt a warm wetness coat his hand. The wheezing sound his father's breaths had become sickened him. "Forgive me Father," Kouga said sorrowfully.

Benjira's body slowly turned from flesh to merely bone as Kouga himself was surrounded by a corona a blue light and his world exploded in pain. When it passed he stood up and glanced into a nearby pool. Upon his brow was the blue diamond marking him as the new Northern Lord. Quickly he tied a fur bandana around his brow and picked up Shiryuu, quickly slipping it into belt of his fur kilt.

"Gina! Hakkaku! Get in here!" Kouga bellowed.

"Yes Bo..Boss! What happened!?" Gina yelled.

"That doesn't matter. I'm in charge now, for better or worse. Send word to the war packs on the front on the border of Western Lands. They're to pull back from the war and resume their patrols. Now!"

"Y-yes boss!" Both lackeys muttered then turned to leave.

"Oh and have the leaders of the War pack come here. We will take Benjira's remains to the valley and bury him.

_It was only a matter of time_, Kouga reflected. _Someone was going to do it eventually. Benjira was clearly mad._ That didn't make what Kouga did seem any easier, but that didn't matter. Up until recently there had been a shaky peace between the Western Lands and the Northern Lands. At least until Mutt-face started acting up…

Kouga's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a flute being played. The notes themselves sounded like that of human music but there was enough variation to it that it sounded almost other worldly.

"Proceed with the burial I'll go see what that is!" Kouga replied as he took off in the direction of the music.

"What's he talking about?" Ginta asked. All the others shrugged. After all they hadn't heard anything.

Kouga followed the music through the catacombs of the Valley of the Wolves. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he certainly didn't like where it was leading him. _It's coming from my father's tomb…_

As Kouga entered the resting place of his father's remains the music stopped. The tomb itself was carved into the valley wall. The inside of the tomb was spartan in its appearance holding only a stone sarcophagus, a small table for offerings to the dead and a stone bench for either prayer or to sit on and talk depending on the person.

Currently sitting on the bench was a young human male, roughly sixteen seasons old, his hair was the color of sunlight and he was clad in a blue kimono tied with a black sash that also held the black hilted katana to his right hip. In one of his hands was a flute and his icy blue eyes had a mischievous, yet knowing sparkle and were currently matching the smirk on his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga growled.

"Who I am isn't important," the man smiled. "Not really important at all when you think about it."

"You got until I count to three to tell me..."Kouga began.

"I'm a friend, Prince Kouga, and I'm here to help you. More than that seems a little pointless don't you think?"

"Help me?" Kouga asked in confusion. "With what?"

"With your problem of course! Listen! When you go back to your pack's den, go through your father's things. Hidden among those things is something that is of great importance to you, and your pack."

Kouga didn't know why, but he believed this strange human. "Very well I'll look."

"Splendid!" the man cheered as he walked past Kouga into the hallway. "In that case, I'll be in touch."

Kouga turned quickly and stepped back into the pathway, intending to stop then interrogate the human. To his surprise there was no one there. _How very curious…_

Kouga looked through the few items he had claimed from his father's belongings. There hadn't been much he'd wanted but it was still enough that, it took several hours after returning from the burial and the help of Ginta and Hakkaku to go through it all.

"Hey boss! What's this?" Hakakku asked holding up a scroll case made of dark green jade.

"It's called a scroll case," Kouga said, though he only knew that from seeing humans using them.

"What's a scroll case?" Ginta asked.

"It's a box that human's keep rolled up paper in. Usually the humans think that papers they put in them are pretty important. But why would Father have had one of those?" reflected Kouga. The wolf prince lifted the case and shook gently. "Hmm, seems there's something inside." Kouga opened the case and blinked at the contents. The scroll inside looked fairly unimportant except for the fact that it looked like it was made of gold. Kouga carefully picked up the item and looked it over, going so far as to open the scroll. The words written on it unfortunately were kanji, which he didn't read.

"What's that boss?" Ginta asked.

"It's a scroll you moron!" Kouga responded. "It's something humans use to keep track of important ideas."

"Why would they need to do that?" Hakkaku asked.

"How should I know," Kouga answered, though truthfully he did know why they did such things. Human being didn't live nearly as long as youkai and thus they wrote their important thoughts and legends down.

"What does it say boss?" Ginta inquired.

"I can't read kanji," Answered Kouga. "And before you ask, kanji is what humans write in."

"So what do we do with it?" Hakkaku asked.

"Maybe Kagome-oneechan will read it for you," suggested Ginta.

"Is she here?" Kouga asked sarcastically.

"Well, no…" Ginta stated hesitantly.

"Then she can't read it for me, now can she?"

"N-no boss," Ginta said dejectedly.

Kouga pondered the predicament in the hopes of finding a solution. "Seems to me I need to find a human to read this then," Kouga decided before walking to the mouth of his cave.

Looking outside he noticed that it was raining, which in his mind seemed very fitting for the occasion. The rain's smell mixed with the smell of the pines and cedars around his home making for one of the most pleasant smells he could remember. It also helped clear his mind of clutter. What he needed his cleared mind intoned again, is someone who can read kanji.

Just as he was about to give up thinking about the scroll, he heard a voice in the forest. It was feminine voice that seemed to be singing, but for the life of him he could not make out what the words were, even with his sharp hearing. In curiosity he followed the voice. Not far from the wolf dens he found the source of the voice.

The woman stood in the clearing seemingly unaffected by the rain singing a song that sounded both sad yet also hopeful. Her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. She was dressed in a flowing white kimono. Tied to her hip with a white sash was a white hilted katana. As Kouga entered the clearing her song stopped.

"Ah finally you have decided to come, prince of the Ookami," the woman said.

"You've been expecting me?" Kouga asked in surprise.

"Not exactly expecting," She replied. "Anticipating is more like it. I believe you encountered a…friend of mine earlier."

"Yes, I think I did," Kouga said. To him this was getting pretty strange, but since meeting Kagome, strange was getting to be fairly normal. Thus he presented to her the scroll and added "He directed me to this. If you can, would you read this to me? He implied it was important to my tribe's future."

The woman took the scroll her eyes flashing slightly. "Hmmm… there is a powerful magic on this scroll, wolf prince. Are you sure you want it read?"

Kouga thought about it. "Yes," He said finally. "If there is a way to help save my clan on that paper, I must know of it."

The woman nodded then opened the scroll. She didn't actually need to read the words on it; she knew the words as sure as if she had wrote them yesterday. She and Konran had worked hard on this matter after all. "This, Kouga of the Ookami youkai, lord of the Northern lands, is a marriage contract binding two souls to be joined in this and any lives that follow. One of these souls is yours."

"And the other?" Kouga asked.

The woman smiled. _No reason to make this that easy for him, and besides I can't let Konran have all the fun _she thought before answering. "The other is one you found long ago but have misplaced over time. Look for her and you will find her. Do not despair though young wolf, with her your clan's future will be assured. Search your heart and truths you'll find. Search your past and your future find." With that the woman handed the scroll back.

Kouga took back the scroll and started to pace while pondering the matter over. "So what did you mean by…" Kouga began to ask only to find the clearing empty of anything save him. That seemed to be happening a lot lately and frankly it was starting to worry him.

"People sure seem to come and go quickly lately," the wolf prince grumbled. Then with a sigh he sat on the nearest rock to ponder this development.

Throughout her life it had always been there. It was a snarling, slightly angry voice in the corner of her mind that kept implying that something was wrong in her world. Most of her life it had been very easy to ignore; to push back into the shadows of her mind. But lately something had shifted. Every time she looked at one member of her group, no matter what he was up to she got angry at him. She couldn't understand it, not one bit. Then there were the dreams she'd been having. In those she was as she was now, with her friends around her then she changes, she can never remember how but she does. Then come a voice that is familiar yet she can't ever remember it when she wakes up. "Come with me, it intones."

She put some more sticks into the fire in the center of the hut then returned to her attempts to sort out her thoughts. It was going to be okay she reminded herself. Tomorrow they'd start their travels again. Maybe then she could sort out all that was going on inside her head.

Without another thought she laid down wrapped herself in some blankets and drifted into her troubled rest.

TBC


	3. Soul search, shard hunt

Just a reminder, Takehashi Rumiko owns most of these characters

Just a reminder, Takehashi Rumiko owns most of these characters. The ones she doesn't own came from my overactive imagination. I'm not making any money off this work either so please don't sue me.

Destiny's Bond

Ch2: Soul search, shard search

By Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga sat himself down on a rock outside of his den. Though he hadn't said as much, his pack knew he wanted time to be alone. When the time came, they knew, he would tell them what he was thinking. Though in all honesty he had no clue what to think of any of what was happening.

It was clear now at least in his mind that he had been approached by two beings who looked human, but both were obviously not. They were, he was certain, not incarnations of Naraku or Naraku in disguise. He was also certain they weren't youkai of any type he was familiar with either. Whatever they were, they seemed to want to help him with his current problem, though he wasn't completely certain why._ Am I even certain they weren't the same being. Shape shifters aren't really that uncommon, but their scents were different. So I'm dealing with two beings working in concert perhaps? Makes sense, but it still doesn't tell me why they're interested in my doings?_ Kouga thought then nodded to himself.

"This scroll is a marriage contract, but if I'm betrothed to marry, why was it hidden? In fact this scroll looks like it would be older than I am," Kouga mused aloud.

His thoughts drifted back to the woman's words. "The other is one you found long ago but have misplaced over time. Look for her and you will find her. Do not despair though young wolf, with her your clan's future will be assured. Search your heart and truths you'll find. Search your past and your future find."

"Finding this woman will assure my clan's future," muttered Kouga. "So this is someone who would be willing to marry me and bear cubs. More to the point it's someone I've met but misplaced over time. What could that mean?"

After several hours of sitting and thinking, Kouga nodded his head and came to three very important conclusions. Each one had an earth shattering impact on the world around him as well as his outlook on others. The first was probably the easiest: He was going to stop hiding what he was.

Most of the humans and even Inu Yasha didn't realize it, but Kouga was more powerful than he let others believe. It was for his own protection he did that. After all at now 19 seasons old he was the youngest Taiyoukai in known history. That also meant that he had to conceal his powers and in many cases dumb them down while acting like a dullard himself. Of course once he got some jewel shards he could naturally do more with his power but instead used them as a disguise: He was Kouga who was only superfast when he had his jewel shards in. The thought of his jewel shards reminded him of the other decision he'd made, the one his pack would probably not understand: He was going to give up his shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Using the Shikon Shards had in fact seemed to limit himself more than they actually helped. Mostly because on many cases he found himself doing things based on their will, not his own. It was a little confusing to him but had something to do with the jewel's desire to twist one's wishes to their own accord. Something about that tugged at a deeper memory though he was at a loss what that was at the time. Thus they had to go. Fortunately he knew someone he could trust to keep those shards safe: Kagome.

That brought him to the final thing he decided on. It was also the most difficult for him to accept. That was that he would have to stop pursuing Kagome. Deep in his heart he knew something about their relationship seemed strained and problematic. Granted their relationship began with his kidnapping her, but other than that there was a feeling that while he cared for her, she didn't feel quite the same. She didn't hate him, but didn't love him either. _And now I find out that I am to marry whoever is written upon this scroll…_ There was only one thing he could do then: ask Kagome honestly and truly what her feelings for him was.

With that in mind Kouga's mind began to drift…

* * *

Up on a nearby hill sat a man in a grey kimono. He, like Konran, had a flute and a sword but unlike Konran his powers were tied more to the flute and his sword was grey. At the moment he was only playing for amusement.

"Musoka, I have need of your assistance," Konran said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Musoka looked over his shoulder, his brown eyed gaze showing his annoyance at the interruption. Slowly he took the flute from his lips and turned to face Konran. "And exactly what do you need my help with?"

"There is an ookami youkai nearby. I have need of you to play the song of remembrance so he will recall what he needs to."

"I see," Musoka replied. "It's that same wolf that you and Youmei seem so interested in, isn't it?"

"Hai," Konran replied. "Were this not important I wouldn't ask you."

"I also suppose you won't tell me what this is about until after every bit of it is over, right?" Musoka asked skeptically.

"It requires a great deal of delicacy and if all of us were to be involved constantly or knew every detail other powers might see fit to intercede and the goals we hope to attain would be further thwarted."

The grey clad man nodded his head in understanding then put the flute to his lips. Without further word, he began to play a soft, soothing tune.

* * *

Young Kouga blinked as he opened his eyes. Nearby was his mother, picking Sairo peaches. The trees themselves were their little secret. No one else in the pack knew where these treats were. He'd been napping for a while now and felt like exploring.

"Mom! I'm going to explore for a while!" Chimed Kouga.

"Okay dear," Tsukikawa replied with a knowing smile. "Be careful."

Kouga nodded before taking off at a quick pace. Not far from the grove was a walled village. Kouga knew that meant humans and more accurately taijiya. Kouga knew about taijya from hearing his father rant about them: they were killers of youkai. The thought made his tail swish nervously.

Just then he felt something tap him on the top of the head. The young wolf jumped easily five feet straight up with a startled yelp.

"Got you!" a young voice said with a giggle.

Kouga landed gracefully in a low crouch looking toward the person who snuck up on him then blinked in surprise. Standing behind him with a wooden bokken was a little girl in a light summer gi with a green skirt. "Who are you?"

The girl said her name but for some reason he couldn't recalled it. "You're a wolf Youkai aren't you?"

"Yes I am! My name is Kouga," Kouga replied puffing out with a little pride, then seemed to deflate. "You're not a demon slayer are you?"

The girl giggled. "Not yet. Maybe someday."

"Oh."

The young girl looked the wolf over blinking when she noticed his claws. "So wolf demons really do have claws!" she exclaimed taking his clawed hand in hers.

Kouga blushed then realized something. "Careful! They're…"

"Itai!"

Kouga winced then finished. "Sharp. Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm," The young girl said with a nod. "Just a little scratch! Wanna play?"

Kouga smiled, he liked this human for some reason. "Yes! Ever play hunter-hunter?"

"Dunno, how do you play it?"

"We each try to tag the other on the heel. Who ever tags the other the most wins."

"Sounds like fun!" the young girl said as they both took off.

The game lasted for several hours. Kouga gained most of his points by being quick, while his new friend used clever tricks and traps that Kouga quickly learned to avoid. The game ended in a tie, because both dropped onto a hillock exhausted.

"Ko-kun," the girl asked. "Are all youkai bad?"

"I'm not bad, but I guess some of us are."

"Oh," the girl said dejectedly. "My father says all youkai are monsters."

"I don't want to be a monster. I'm going to be a good demon that helps people, especially my pretty new friend."

The young girl blushed crimson at that. "Do you really think I'm pretty, Ko-kun?"

"Uh huh! Very much so," Kouga replied with a blush. "Why do you ask?"

"The people in the village are scared of me," the girl said sadly as she toyed with a shard of reddish jade on a silver chain. "I'm stronger and faster than the others so they don't talk to me."

"That's their problem. I couldn't think of a better person to be friends with and help fight bad demons."

"Then," the girl stammered as she thrust the shard toward her new friend, her face going an even deeper shade of red than before. "Take this. It has my name carved into it. When we are all grown up I will see this and know you are my lord and ally. No matter what else I will always be on your side."

Kouga took the item and responded in turn. "No matter what else, I shall try not to become a monster in honor of you, my Taijya no hime-chan."

Girl giggled as her blush deepened only to pale as she saw something over his shoulder. "Ko-kun! Run!"

At the girl's shout, Kouga took off from where he was sitting. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see a spear sink into the ground where he had been sitting mere moments ago. He then saw a man in Taijya armor stomping toward the young girl. He seized up the spear and prepared to throw it again only to have his young friend block his line of sight. Kouga breathed a silent sigh of thanks and took off into the woods, still clutching the shard tight in his hands.

* * *

Kouga came awake with a start. His mind flooded with memory of his young friend, the first human he ever befriended. He also remembered his father trying to beat the location of the demon slayer village out him. He later followed him and his mother and attacked the village. Kouga's soul still burned with anger every time he thought of his father's gloating tone as he talked of killing his friend. Though he never really believed that but never was able to get into the village to find out for certain.

As his mind replayed the very vivid dream, _no it wasn't a dream it was a memory _he mentally corrected, his eyes widened in complete understanding. Clearly this was the answer he'd been seeking when he drifted off to sleep! She must be the other one involved in the contract. It was a slim chance, but what else could he believe. It also must have meant she was still alive. He hoped so. He'd made some mistakes, like allowing the shards to cloud his thoughts enough to allow his wolves to wipe out a human village, but otherwise had tried not to be a monster. He reached into the pouch of his kilt and removed the shard of stone; it dangled off the silver chain it was affixed to glinting in the early morning light**. "'**Search your heart and truths you'll find. Search your past and your future find.' That woman had said. Well my friend being alive is a truth. Now I must find her! Ginta! Hakkaku!"

"Yeah boss?" the two asked as the ran out to where he'd been sitting.

"Come with me! We're going on a journey," Kouga said then took off in a cloud of dust; the pendant still clutched in his hand and the scroll tucked into his pelts.

"Boss wait for us!" Ginta cried as the two took off after their leader.

* * *

Miroku was walking silently at the back of the group's procession. Over the last few weeks things had gotten very strange within the group. First there was Inu Yasha's attempts to be more civil toward Kagome, going as far as to even let Shippo's attempted theft of his ramen slide, though part of that he supposed had to do with the fact that the new moon would be rising tonight and Inu Yasha always acted very different around that time. Kagome herself seemed to be lost in thought, as if something that didn't make sense was on her mind; though Miroku could probably chalk that look of confusion up to the fact that Sango had taken her aside to talk with her when they were leaving the village that morning. This, inevitably, brought him to the last member of the group and her increasingly strange behaviors.

Sango over the last few days seemed to become more and more hostile toward him. Had it been merely her responding to his lechery he would have understood. But lately there had been such anger in her eyes and she'd not been sleeping well. Not that she was telling him any of these things, he merely watched, from a safe distance.

Sango for her part was still trying to fight down the inner voice that had began to get more and more vocal in its dislike of "that baka houshi" as it called him in its most polite moments. She didn't know where this inner voice came from, but it continuously told her things were wrong, and had been all her life. Then there was the dreams she'd been having… Sango shook her head quickly dispelling all those thoughts. They were going to be near her old village. It was odd that she never thought of it before, but her home village was only a few miles away from the southernmost border of the Northern Lands as the youkai called it. Though thinking about it, up until a few years ago there was a full scale war going on between the Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru and Taiyoukai of the North, an ookami Youkai named Benjira. The Taijya of course were brought in by human villages, but strangely, her father had ordered her not to go on missions in that area.

For Kagome the last few days in the modern world had been unusual. It all had to do with the fact that she kept sensing youkai in her school only she was unable to pinpoint their location. It made her uneasy. Then there was the girl in her class that kept staring at her intently. She knew the girl was new, Yuka had told her that much as well as giving her a name: Orihime Onikami. _Star princess Demon god? What kind of name is that!? _Compounding her confusion was what Sango had told her about the strange thoughts she's been having. It all seemed so, random and yet, Kagome wasn't so sure it was… Kagome was snapped out of her silent reverie by a familiar tug on her soul. But something was wrong even with that, a feeling Kagome chalked up to having improved in her training as a miko: between experience, Kaede, visiting other temples (at her mother's suggestion) and her grandfather she couldn't help but improve.

"Jewel shards! Two of them coming in fast!" _It seems like Kouga, but something's wrong his spirit energy seems different._

The group wasted no time in preparing for battle: Inu Yasha drawing Tetsusaiga, Miroku taking a two handed grip on his shakajou, Shippou readying his fox magic and Sango unslinging her Hiraikotsu. Kagome stepped back behind Inu Yasha and the others before getting ready her bow. Just because she thought it was Kouga coming didn't mean anything. Kagome relaxed only slightly as the all-too-familiar tornado entered the clearing. But then things got strange again.

The tornado veered around Inu Yasha, instead of the usual running over him. Up close the energy Kouga was putting out was even more intense. The tornado dissipated leaving the all too familiar form of the Wolf prince before her.

"Hello Kagome," Kouga replied. "Didn't think I'd run into you today."

"Like hell you didn't ya damn wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha began.

"Actually muttface," Kouga said. "I was actually on my way somewhere, a demon slayer village, when I came across you. Kagome, may I talk to you it's important.

From the top of a nearby hill Youmei and Konran watched the scene: Youmei with a neutral expression, Konran openly smiling.

"Seems things are about to get interesting," Konran said amusedly.

"Yes," Youmei said. "Very interesting, indeed."

TBC


	4. Revelation

Destiny's bond

Destiny's bond

Ch:3 Revelation

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome blinked her eyes in stunned disbelief. Kouga had almost completely ignored Inu Yasha's posturing and instead asked her quite seriously if he could speak with her. With all the oddness going on in the last few days she was starting to feel as if she'd jumped down a rabbit hole instead of the bone eater's well. She briefly imagined Inu Yasha dressed the white rabbit, shook her head and looked to the Ookami Youkai in front of her.

"Certainly Kouga-san," the miko replied. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Many things," responded Kouga. "But I'd rather not discuss them in front of your friends." He added looking very self-conscious.

"Like that will happen!" scoffed Inu Yasha. "Ya probably just want her to walk away from us so it'll be easier for you to kidnap her again!"

What happened next surprised everyone.

"Inu Yasha, you are quite the skilled fighter, I will give you that. I have tolerated a great deal of grief when it comes to you, mostly for Kagome's sake. And I will freely admit I have done many things that I am not proud of and will probably spend many lifetimes atoning for. In all honesty I was not coming this way to see any of you; it's merely a coincidence that I encountered you at all. I do not wish to fight you today Inu Yasha, therefore you have my word that Kagome will return to this spot when we are done talking. More to the point you are probably best acquainted with what would happen should you cause a scene, aren't you?"

_Kouga actively reasoning things out to explain himself as well as his own actions and trying to avoid a fight? This is majorly weird. _Thought Kagome, unknowing of how she was inadvertently mirroring the thoughts of everyone else. "Okay Kouga, where do you want to go to talk?"

Kouga lead her a few yards from the rest of the group, keeping well within sight of the still seething Inu hanyou. "This should be far enough. First Kagome, I want to apologize to you for kidnapping you when we first met. It was foolish of me to do so."

Kagome blinked, she never expected that. "Uh, n-no problem Kouga, you were in a tight situation and you did what you thought would be best. So don't worry about that anymore."

"Did I truly do what I thought was best? I wonder," Kouga muttered. "Now that that is out of the way I guess I should just ask you. I want you to answer me honestly Kagome: How do you feel about me?"

"H-how do I…? What is this about Kouga?"

"I want to know: Do you love me or not? I need to know and I need an honest answer."

Kagome hesitated as she caught the look in Kouga's eyes. The look spoke of fierce dedication and of a decision he almost seemed to hate to make, but that hinged on Kagome's answer.

"Kouga," Kagome began. "I-I like you, quite a bit, but only as a friend. I know you see me as more and I'm sorry I can't return those feelings. Please forgive me for that."

Kouga nodded giving his forgiveness. "I suspected as much Kagome-san. I hope however, that we are shall remain good friends."

Kagome smiled. "Sure we can Kouga!"

"Good! Then you won't mind if I join your group for a bit? You see I am traveling to a nearby Taijya no sato and would not be opposed to good company."

"A demon slayer village? You said something about that earlier but why would you go there? I would expect it would be dangerous for youkai to go there."

"I have my reasons," Kouga replied. "Before I forget," he added taking his shards of the Shikon Jewel from his legs and handing them to her. "I won't need these anymore."

"But Kouga," Kagome asked her mind reeling as she took the shards. "Without these how will you fight Naraku?"

"For the sake of the spirit of Ayame," Kouga began. "I will fight him with my own skills. You see, it's time for me to stop hiding my true self."

"For the sake of Ayame's spirit? What do you..? What do you mean your true self?"

"Oh, sorry. Ayame died recently, it is for her sake that I shall kill Naraku," Kouga began.

"Ayame… Oh Kouga! I'm so sorry! I know she liked you."

"I know she did as well. As for my true self, Kagome the entire time I've known you and your friends, I've been concealing my true abilities from you. I've done it for so long that it's maddening to think of, but I had no choice. You see I am really the Taikoukai of the North. At nineteen seasons old, I'm the youngest youkai to ever hold that title. Because of that I hid my powers very well. Otherwise I would never have survived."

"I see!" That's why you youki was so different! You aren't concealing it. But why give up the shards? Wouldn't they increase your powers?"

"I am starting to believe that those shards are the cause of all my troubles. I wonder if they've been clouding my thoughts and if everything I've done since acquiring them has been my will or theirs. That's why I must warn you Kagome, I don't know why you are seeking the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but be wary of anything you do with it."

"I understand Kouga." Kagome said with a nod. "Onegai, join us then Kouga."

* * *

"Dammit! What are they talking about over there!?" growled Inu Yasha.

"Who knows? Let's just relax here and wait for them to return," Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango.

"Don't try it houshi," Sango said smacking his hand as it was just inches from her backside. _It wasn't him but one like him! They messed it up! They are to blame!_ The venomous voice snarled.

"Kouga's certainly acting different," Miroku said quickly changing the subject.

"Maybe he's finally decided to act like an adult. Who knows maybe some of that will rub off on Inu Yasha," Shippou replied only to be whacked on the head by said Inu Hanyou.

"Kouga did seem to be acting more mature. But there was something else different about him…" Sango mused as something stirred in her distant memory. That wasn't al that unusual with her though. Something about Kouga always tugged at some long buried memory that was always quickly forgotten as he and Inu Yasha's spats boiled to almost, near or outright fighting.

"As promised," Kouga said as the two returned to the group. "Kagome has been returned."

"About damn time! If you're finished wasting our time just give us your jewel shards and leave."

"Actually Kagome has my jewel shards and has kindly invited me to travel with you for a while. Especially since we seem to be going in the same general direction."

"What!?" The group responded in stunned disbelief.

"It's true guys!" Kagome said as she held up the two shards. "He told me he doesn't need them anymore and handed them over."

"Whatever! If the wimpy wolf is done wasting our time let's go!" Inu Yasha responded. "I want to be in the village by nightfall! Whiny wolf can come with us if just hurries up and doesn't take _my_ ramen!"

"Oh Inu Yasha…" Kagome sing-songed.

"Oh no…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"**Sit boy!**" Kagome shouted.

The results were immediate and at least privately to Kouga humorous beyond belief as Inu Yasha landed face first into the dirt. Once the "properly chastised" hanyou had recovered from his "dirt nap", the group including a panting Ginta and Hakkaku set out toward the village of the demon slayers. Unnoticed by everyone however was how Sango's eyes had not strayed from Kouga.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Kouga spotted them. In the years since he was last here the trees had grown stronger and taller, their green bowers dotted with blossoms and almost ripe fruit as they reached towards the heavens. "In a few days there should be ripe peaches to be had."

"Really Kouga?" Kagome asked. "I didn't know you liked peaches."

"I do. My mother and I would come to harvest from these trees every year. We kept them our little secret. The guy who planted them called them sai-ro peaches. They are the best tasting peaches that I know of."

"Sai-ro peaches huh?" Miroku said thoughtfully. "Obviously then these must be your trees?"

"No, mother and I just helped take care of them. Anyone from weary travelers to the people of the village could have them. We just didn't tell the other wolves about them because we wanted…."

"More for yourself," Inu Yasha interjected.

"Partially," Kouga allowed. "But I also know that the wolf pack in its hunger would have destroyed the trees and probably alerted the Taijya village in the process. It was always dangerous to come get the peaches because the village was between the trees and the border of the Northern Lands." Then Kouga added quietly. "But it could also be fun too."

"Never the less it's too late to enter the village tonight," Kagome said. "We'll camp here for the night."

With a reluctant nod of agreement the group set up camp.

* * *

From his hiding place, Naraku smiled as Kanna's mirror reflected the activities of his enemies. As much as he had fused more demons into himself, as much as he kept ejecting the weak parts of himself, he still found himself incapacitated when the new moon comes.

"So the pathetic wolf has joined with Inu Yasha. No matter, I shall crush them all," He chuckled. "Go forth my servants!"

Two forms in the shadows nodded before disappearing to their "Father's" dirty work.

* * *

7:30 p.m. Tokyo, Japan Modern Era

It was early evening when Orihime Onikami walked out of the elevator into the spacious office of her father's business, Onikami Industries. Her father was a man of many hats as the saying went. His primary business was providing security for major companies, but he also owned nightclubs, restaurants, a winery, a real estate company and stock in several of the biggest businesses in the world. He'd tell anyone however; Orihime thought proudly, that his greatest achievement was being a good father to his children.

Orihime was tall and lean with a runner's physique. Her hair was a lustrous mane of midnight black and her eyes blue with gold flecks. She was currently still in her school uniform, which she hated because the colors didn't suit her. Idly she nodded to her older brothers Byakuya and Renji as well as her older sister Tomoe. She idly wondered why they were here, before coming to a stop before her father's chair.

"How was your day at school, 'hime?" Her father asked.

"Fine father. As you predicted Kagome was not in school today. How did you know?"

"I have my ways. I predict she won't be in school for at least three more days."

"If I may ask father, why do you have me protecting her? Tokyo is a protected city the Taiyoukai see to that don't they?"

"Usually they do. Between them and their treaty with various Miko clans and various warrior clans Tokyo is supposed to be neutral. Therefore there are three reasons 'hime-chan," Her father said as he looked out at the city. "The first is because she isn't yet able to capably defend herself properly. The second is because is a family friend, though she doesn't know it yet. And finally, there may very well be a danger to her. And that, my children is something I simply will not stand for! I Byakuya, Renji, Tomoe: I expect reports on your assignments in three days time."

The Four Onikami children nodded and left their father to his musings. He had his reasons for his actions, he always did. When the time came he'd let them know what they were. With his children gone the head of the Onikami family stood and looked out at the stormy Tokyo skyline.

"You're doing the right thing Onikami-sama," Konran said as he stepped out of the shadows Youmei following shortly thereafter.

"I just hope I'm wrong about what is happening," Onikami said.

TBC


	5. Night Moves

* * *

Destiny's Bond

Ch.4: Night Moves

By Lance the Flamesniper

The fire was warm and at Kouga's insistence was built a safe distance from the peach trees. Kouga however was not enjoying the warmth of the fire, preferring at least for the moment to keep watch at the fire's edge. In fact Kagome observed to herself, he seemed to be extremely deep in thought. He also seemed to be looking at some object he'd taken from a pouch in his kilt she couldn't see exactly what it was, only that it was on a silver chain. Finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's that Kouga?" Kagome asked.

Kouga quickly put the item away and looked at the former subject of his affection. She could almost see his mental debate about what to tell her, or more likely how much to tell her. "This is why I'm going to the Taijya village. It, it belonged to someone there."

"I see," Kagome responded. "You know the village was destroyed right?"

Kouga nodded. "I'd heard as much from one of my pack's patrols. I'm not sure what I hoped to find here, maybe I'm just chasing a ghost, but it's the only lead I have at the moment to what I'm looking for. If luck serves me, I'll a least find a clue."

"And what exactly are you looking for?"

"My destiny. My future maybe. I'm not really sure." The wolf lord replied with a shrug before changing the topic. "Aren't you tired Kagome?"

"A little…"

"Then you should rest. Inu Yasha is probably awake as well. Tell him that he should sleep. My wolves and I will guard him tonight."

"I don't think that will ease his fears. Trust doesn't come easily to him and up until today you two _were_ rivals…sort of."

"His being a hanyou, I understand his problems with trust. Being both human and youkai and yet neither he must not have felt he fit anywhere. I understand his problems, but cannot relate to them," Kouga stated. "Never the less, my pack will be here by midnight and will keep you all safe. Please Kagome, try to rest."

Kagome hesitated, still not used to this more mature acting, intelligent and honest version of Kouga. But he was trying his best to put everyone at ease. Truthfully she did feel tired. With a wordless nod she stood up and left Kouga alone with his thoughts his eyes keeping watch over the darkness.

* * *

Miroku was tending the fire when Kagome came back into its light. She glanced at Inu Yasha then began tending to her bed roll. From the look of it Kagome noted Inu Yasha was preparing for another all-nighter. Sango, whom Kagome had been worried about, had seemingly already gone to sleep though it didn't look like it was a peaceful rest.

"So what did Wimpy wolf talk to you about?"

"He merely wanted me to tell you that you can sleep tonight, Inu Yasha," Stated Kagome. "He and his pack will be guarding the camp once the rest of them get here."

"Oh that makes me feel _so_ secure," the currently human Inu Hanyou snorted.

"Inu Yasha, you've never been sat in human form. So I'd suggest you let the matter drop. While Kouga's behavior today has been strange he's definitely been trying to be helpful to us."

"Miroku's right," Kagome agreed. "He helped us gather the firewood and now is offering to keep you safe on the one night you can't defend yourself. Maybe you should trust him this once."

"Feh! You and Kagome might be fooled but I know he's up to something. I intend to find out what," Huffed Inu Yasha as he folded his arms, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori with an indignant look.

Kagome merely shrugged and climbed into her sleeping bag, far too tired to deal with Inu Yasha at the moment. She rolled over facing away from him and was asleep within a few moments.

* * *

It was midnight when the combined pack joined the group. One of the things Kouga had done when Ginta and Hakakku had finally caught up to him was to instruct Hakkaku to go back to the pack and retrieve them. His intent was to take them to the mountain where Old Shunkakku and the elder wolves lived. From there he would select the finest warriors and assemble a war pack specifically to deal with Naraku.

The first two to approach Kouga were a set of twins from Ayame's pack one had red hair and one had White hair both had green eyes however. They also wore the white furs of the Northern war pack. He knew their names too as he'd met them at the burial: Jun and Gin.

"You two: Take three other warriors and stand watch on the far side of the camp. The rest of you, fan out and keep me informed if you encounter anything. I don't expect trouble tonight but we will be watchful anyway."

The pack spoke out their acknowledgements quickly moved to fulfill their lord's command. Once they were gone, the wolf prince walked to the fire. After seeing that even Inu Yasha had finally fallen asleep he once again fished out the red jade and returned to his thoughts.

* * *

In her blankets Sango tossed and turned. Even after speaking with Kagome her mind was not put to ease. In truth the fact that Kagome didn't have anything helpful to tell her about the problem, even with the things she learned in her time, made her a little less than sure of anything.

Sango found herself once again on the plains she's seen in her dreams so many times. The field was full of wildflowers and in the distance was a mountain surrounded by a lush forest. However the sky was stormy and overcast and she could tell she wasn't alone in the field. After all, she never was.

There were time when this field was visited by the Kohaku she remembered. The vibrant young boy he was before he went out on his first and last mission as a Taijya. Sometimes it was Miroku coming to finally swear off his lechery and profess that he liked her. Recently it had been three visitors and a disturbing feeling that something was wrong. Tonight was no different.

In front of her stood Miroku. He was smiling his best smile and offered her his hand. "Come with me Sango. I promise I won't be lecherous anymore! We can be together at last!" Just as she was about to take his hand she was interrupted.

"Oh come on! You really believe that!" That vicious voice that sounded so much like her own sounded. "He isn't right for you. He's not even _worthy_ of you. It's his fault! His or someone like his that everything went wrong!"

"What do you mean!? You never explain to me what is wrong! How can I change anything if I don't know what needs to be made right!" Sango yelled as she turned toward the source of the voice. As always all she saw was a shadow form wrapped in chains. But disturbingly the chains were starting to crack.

"He has the answer," the shadow replied.

"He? He who?" Sango said as she felt a presence come from the forest. She slowly turned seeing another shadow walking from the forest. It was roughly her height and very masculine It stopped just out of the range of her sight and held out a hand.

"I have the answer you seek. Come with me and I shall make things right," The shadow man said.

"No! Sango! Don't listen he's dangerous. If you go with him you and I can never be together!" Miroku shouted as Sango took a hesitant step toward the shadow man…

Sango's eyes snapped open as the dream ended. She would almost anything to get rid of that nightmare. To know what it was telling her and change it. Without moving she took stock of the campsite. Miroku, Kagome, Shippou and Inu Yasha were all asleep. All around her she sensed ookami and Ookami youkai, Kouga's pack she assumed, but instead of feeling intimidated or threatened she not only felt safe but strangely secure. Then her eyes fell on Kouga.

He was sitting by the fire, having just stoked it with more wood. The glow of the flame danced off his tanned skin illuminating his features. Sango's eyes slowly hooded as something about the way that the light danced on Kouga's face struck her. He wasn't looking at her but seemed to be once again looking at something he held his hands but even as she stared at him there came shock to her system.

_"By the Kami,"_ The vicious voice in her mind whispered. _"He's beautiful."_

* * *

Tokyo, Modern Era 1:35a.m.

Orihime panted tiredly as she ran through her training routine again. She had school the next morning but that didn't matter. She knew from experience that she could go two days easily without needing sleep. Three days if she pushed it. She wouldn't push it however, not if her mission was to protect Kagome Higureshi from harm.

With that in mind Orihime reached down to her belt and retrieved the length of chain she utilized as a weapon. On one end of the chain was a long blade on the other was a sickle like blade, making it a deadly variation of the kusawari-gama. She twirled the sickle experimentally before the combat simulator activated firing a volley of clay targets at her from every direction. Reflexes trained into her from the time she could walk kicked in and within seconds all the targets were destroyed. She quickly replaced that weapon and unslung a device that looked like a metal triangle. With a press of a button the triangle sprang out into a bow. Oirhime quickly knocked an arrow firing it into the center of the distant target. Three more joined it before she heard clapping.

She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see her father walking down the steps into the training area slowly clapping his hands. He was smiling, which was a good thing. "Training hard I see!"

"Yes Father," she said with a bow. "You implied that protecting Kagome was important so I decided to get a little extra combat training in."

"Good, good. Don't over do it though."

"I won't Father. But I have to know…"

"Why I'm having you bodyguard Kagome? I figured you'd ask. Lately there has been rumors and rumblings from the south of certain groups not liking how things are. Specifically the Orochi and Nezumi youkai. They seem to think that they should have control of Tokyo."

"Does the Taikyoukai of the South back them?"

"No one knows. No one's heard from her since she is about to birth another child."

"Then they could be acting independently."

"Indeed," Her father said. "Regardless you will watch over Kagome and also give her one of those collapsible bows. She'd probably like that. It's easier to carry than a long bow."

* * *

Kaede had just finished tending the fire in her hut when she saw him. He was dressed in a faded blue haori with a black gi and faded blue hakama. On his hip was a black bladed katana and his aged head was crowned with a sampan hat.

"Pardon me miko," he said in a tired yet powerful sounding voice. "I have had a tiring journey with many miles left to go. May I rest a bit by your fire?"

"Aye you may."

"Arigato miko-sama," The man replied as he took a seat by the fire.

"Ye should know, I know that ye are not an old man. What game do ye play at?"

The man sighed. "I should have known better, but I had to try. Kikyo was just as skilled." With that Konran resumed his usual form.

"You! I remember ye now! Ye were the one who tried to take the Shikon no Tama from my sister."

"I didn't try to take it, I asked her nicely for it. She refused and I merely warned her that trouble would find her if she kept it. Was I mistaken?"

"No, ye were not."

"So I've come to warn you as well. Though truthfully I was also just passing through as I said.

"So what do ye need to warn me of?"

"The Shikon no Tama. I know Kagome and her friends think to destroy it by wishing on it. I must try to keep them from doing so. A wish on that item will not go as planned." Konran stated as he slowly got to his feet.

"I will do as ye ask. But if I may ask: who are ye?"

"Me? I'm just a cursed soul. One of at least three. Charged having to do things we'd rather not to get what we desire most." Konran said as he walked out the door back into the darkness.

TBC

Gin in this case is pronounce Geen not Jin.


	6. Discovery

Destiny's Bond

Just a reminder: I do not own Inu Yasha (what would I do with an ill tempered Inu Hanyou anyway). Takehashi Rumiko does. I also so not own the rights to either the Shinmei School (The creator of Love Hina does) or the Hiten Mitsurugi Style (Ruroni Kenshin's maker owns that privilege). As this story is going to be part of a larger story (someday) it was important to include these two styles and my… unique take on how they came about.

Destiny's Bond

Ch5: Discovery

By Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome awoke at sunrise the next morning to the smell of steaks cooking. The smell caused her stomach to rumble in appreciation, after all the instant food she usually cooked got unappealing after the second or third day of eating them. Once Kagome was fully awake she was greeted by the sight of Kouga roasting freshly caught deer steak over the fire. Upon seeing Kagome was awake he smiled at her and waved her over to the fire pit.

"Good morning Kagome!" Kouga said cheerfully. "Hope you like deer."

"It's… okay," Kagome said. "We usually don't get to eat a lot of deer."

"Thank Jun and Gin. They managed to down four large ones. One of which was brought here for us to eat."

"I'll have to thank them sometime soon. What are you're plans for today?"

"Well barring anything going wrong, I plan to see what I can find in the village. I'm not expecting much, but if I can find a clue, any clue to what I seek, it'll be a blessing."

* * *

Konran went through the motions of his sword fighting style. He was well aware that he was being watched by a young man who was dutifully mimicking his moves. Normally he would have been put out by this, but in this case it was done deliberately. After all, Youmei's sword style had inadvertently been spied and mimicked by a woman in what would eventually be called Kyoto. Balance then required that his sword style be introduced into the world as well. The two would be opposite styles naturally: Youmei's would be used by a clan of demon slaying samurai, his own then would become the feared blade style of only a handful of warriors/assassins.

Things had been going well over the few months previous to this lesson. Today would be the last lesson really and the Hiten Mitsurugi style would be born, the perfect balance to the Shinmei School of swordsmanship. Then this matter would be balanced. The balancing fact being that if a Shinmei swordswoman and master of the Hiten style were to ever do battle neither side would be able to win; they'd either both walk away crippled or both would fall in battle.

Even so his mind drifted back to the conversation with the aged miko Kaede the evening before. She promised to warn Kagome and company not to make a wish on the Shikon Jewel, but would they listen or would the jewel trick them? He knew the jewel well enough after all. It had been an early project of himself and Youmei in an effort to make a weapon of ultimate balance. He had tailor made the three lead demons by fusing them with a mere fraction of his power and Youmei had "blessed" Midoriko with a little of her own power. The resulting jewel was three parts chaos and one part order. The second part of the weapon was a sword that was made of three parts order to one part chaos at its hilt was an open spot where the Shikon Jewel was to be fitted. When they were combined, no one except Konran, Youmei and their Master would be able to stand against the user.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses approaching. Inwardly he smiled. This was why he chose this location for his training. His ultimate sword technique would have had to been shown this way anyway and what better target than a group of freeloading bandits that most people wouldn't miss and would end up just looking like yet another feudal battlefield?

The bandits in question were a group of five. As was usual of bandits their clothes were ratty and ill kempt. They might have at some point been farmers who'd pressed into military service then decided to go "freelance" though he suspected that they were probably bad seeds to begin with. It was easier, in Konran's estimation to equate these cretins to a pack of mange infested wild dogs trying to be wolves than to people. Regardless he sheathed his sword and waited for them to ride in.

"Hey boss lookit this!" The lead rider said as he jumped off his (stolen) horse.

"Looks like a gaijin dandy who thinks he can fight," The leader, a towering mass of muscle and bad temper said.

"Oh I know I can fight," Konran said with a smile. "I'm really quite good at it in truth."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, gaijin. Give us your sword and your valuables and we won't have to make a fool of you!" Another bandit added as he and his comrades drew their blades.

"Shall we test my skill then? Very well then." Konran said as he pulled the sheath of his blade from his sash as if he was going to hand the sword over then pulled the sheathed sword back behind him as he coiled into a slight crouch. "I think however that I shall keep my sword if you don't mind."

In a lightning quick motion Konran surged forward drawing his sword faster than the eye could perceive it. All the bandits knew was that one second their prey was standing in front of the lead rider and the next he was standing behind the rider returning his blade to its sheath. The scout stood perfectly still then fell over having not even gotten a chance to strike his opponent. With a cold smile Konran dispatched all his opponents in with only one strike to each until only the leader remained.

"Still want my sword, boss?" He said with an icy smile. "I can give it to you rather easily as you can see."

"N-no! I don't want nothin' to do with you! Get away from me!" the bandit stammered as he took a step backward.

Konran frowned, looking completely unhappy, almost disheartened with that answer. "I see. I certainly can understand your fear. Killing is not a pleasant thing and I despise having to resort to it. But I am what I am and cannot stray from having to do this at times. I have slain your bandits. Unfortunately I have to slay you as well. After all if I let you live you might tell others I'm here. And while I _can_ deal with them, I'd much rather not. I don't like being forced into killing people needlessly after all." With that said he charged forward drawing his sword again. This time his attack hit nine times all of them in vital spot. The bandit leader stood for only a moment later before seeming to implode.

"You there, in the bushes!" Konran called to his 'student'. "I won't hurt you like I did them. Come here."

The young man walked into the would-be battlefield nervously, the sword in his hand rattling nervously.

Konran smiled a warm, gentle smile to the man. "I don't know your name or why you've been watching me all these months. But you've now seen all I can teach you about my sword style. The name of this style is the Hiten Mitusrugi ultrasonic sword technique. As you can see it will slay _most_ enemies in one blow. It is my gift to you and through you to these troubled times and unfortunately to the world, which is regrettable yet necessary. Do you accept?"

"Y-yes! You must be a powerful kami to know such a powerful style!"

For a moment Konran said nothing an unreadable expression on his face. "I am not a god, my student I'm a Shinja, a follower. Go now; you have moves to name for the maneuvers of my style have no names. And beware for there is only one style you and your students must be cautious to face. It is called the Shinmei style of swordsmanship."

The boy ran off in a hurry, eager to begin his legacy.

* * *

The sun had begun its climb toward mid-point when Inu Yasha's group broke camp to head for the Taijya village. The going was cautious simply because the Taijya had laid several alarms and traps that hadn't been sprung yet. Kouga for whatever reason had decided that it was his and Inu Yasha's duty to clear then out. Inu Yasha suspected there was more to it. He was right.

"What's this about ya mangy wolf?" Inu Yasha growled as he side stepped another arrow launching trap.

"Whatever do you mean Inu Yasha," Kouga asked a little too innocently as he inspected a spot several feet down the path.

"I mean you're up to something! I want to know what!"

"At the moment I'm disarming traps. The Taijya do good work on them," Kouga replied triggering what Sango had told him would be the last of the traps- a pit full of sharp spikes. "Though I did want to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" Snorted Inu Yasha derisively. "We have nothing to discuss."

"Don't we? It seems to me that we've been fighting each other for quite a while now."

"An' whose fault was that, huh?"

"Mine," Kouga said surprising the inu hanyou. "It was petty of me to do so, making it another thing which I will spend time atoning for. She is a good woman. Which is why I have to ask you: Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Have I told who how I feel about her?"

"Kagome. Have you told her that you love her?"

"W-what the hell are you talkin' about? I don't feel anything for her, she's merely a shard detector!"

"Inu Yasha, you can lie to the others all you want, but don't try lying to me… or to yourself. I know you love her because you wouldn't have fought me so hard for merely a shard tracker. Truthfully I've probably known for a while about your feelings. But my mind was clouded. So I say to you again: she loves you so you need to tell her how you feel lest you lose her."

"What? If I don't tell her you're going to take her away? I'd kill you before you could!"

"I have no interest in Kagome. Not anymore at least. But do you really think I'm the only one who sees her beauty and kind heart? If you want her you should make a play for her. Otherwise some other may steal her away."

"It's not... It's not that simple," Inu Yasha said, surprised that he was about to open up to his greatest enemy outside of Naraku. "I made a promise to Kikyo…"

"You made a promise to a dead body that walks around you mean," Kouga interrupted. He's heard and on occasion seen the miko, and even from a distance could smell that she was dead.

"Shut up! I made a promise to her, that when Naraku was finally defeated, I would go to hell with her. So even if I do love Kagome, I can't stay with her."

"That… is the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard and that's saying something considering that I spend a lot of time with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kikyo is dead and has been for a long time. Even an old wolf could tell that. Only a complete and total idiot would prefer something dead over someone alive! I suggest you tell Kikyo next time you see her that she'll have to go to hell alone. I will do what I can to help you should she press the issue."

Inu Yasha wanted to argue with Kouga. But there was something in his tone, some bit of steel that he'd never known the wolf demon possessed that hinted that he would be very sorry if he didn't listen. All he could do was nod dumbly.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," Kouga said with a nod.

* * *

"Kagome," Sango asked. "What do you think of Kouga?"

The miko blinked in surprise at both the question and the speaker. "He's made some mistakes but otherwise he's a good person… er youkai. Why do you ask?" _And why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the answer?_

"Would you say he's… beautiful?" the demon slayer asked her cheeks going crimson.

_Okay this is just too weird!_ "Uhm, he's handsome I suppose. I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason," Sango stammered. "I just saw him last night by the fire and the thought occurred to me. It's just silly."

_I'm not so sure about that,_ Kagome thought. Something definitely weird was going on inside Sango's head. But she didn't know what. Before she could respond Sango spoke again.

"So are you and Kouga… together? I mean I know he was interested in you, but are the feelings returned?"

"No, he and I are just friends." _What is going on here?_

When Sango spoke again her voice sounded almost sultry, not like Sango at all. "Good… You wouldn't suit him anyway."

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Sango blinked looking as if she just woke up. "I'm sorry Kagome I must have just dozed off on my feet, what were you saying?"

"You just told me I wouldn't suit Kouga!"

"I… did? I don't remember saying that."

Kagome blinked. Had she just heard the voice that Sango had been telling her about? Kagome wasn't sure. But she had a feeling that whatever was happening with both Kouga and Sango was going to change things in her little group, The worst part was she couldn't tell if it was going to be for the better or the worse.

* * *

As the day progressed Kagome kept a close eye on Sango. For the most part Sango was sullen, especially when she paid her respects to the fallen villagers, but there were also times when she would spot Kouga as he wandered the village. Her gaze would become half lidded and then linger over his form until he was out of sight. Though the village was still deserted there was a feeling of anticipation in the air, as if something was going to happen.

Finally around sundown Kouga ended his search. His features took on a look of anguish and hopelessness. It tugged at Kagome's heart to see him so low. "Kouga, what did you hope to find here? Please tell us."

Kouga sighed. "There was a person I knew in this village. I only met her once back when I was a cub. I was hoping to find her again."

"You came here looking for a woman?" Miroku asked warming to the subject suddenly. That is until Kouga glared at him and Sango bashed him into the ground a lot harder than she usually would.

"She had wanted to become a Taijya so I thought maybe she was on a mission when this village was destroyed and that maybe she would have left a clue as to where she went."

"And you didn't find anything?" Kagome asked.

"Not a thing," Kouga sighed.

"Well did you any other clues other than she lived here?" Kagome asked then mentally. _And why were you looking for her now?_

Kouga looked at Kagome, hesitated then reached into his kilt and retrieved the pendant. "I have this. She gave it to me when we parted."

Up to this point Sango had been sitting with her knees in front of her and her hands resting atop them. Then Kouga took the pendant out. Her eyes fixed on the glinting plinth of red jade. Her eyes widened as the memory from her childhood, the one that was always buried just out of reach came to the forefront of her mind. She shifted positions so she was sitting with her legs under her, her muscles preparing for what was about to happen.

"Kouga you said it was a girl who wanted to become a Taijya?" Sango asked.

"Yes," the wolf prince said. "Her name is written on it, but I can't read kanji so I just called her Taijya-no-hime-chan."

Sango's breath caught in her throat at the sound of that nickname. "Ko-kun? Is it really you?"

"Ko-kun? But only she…" Kouga's began only to be cut off as Sango tackled him in a fierce hug.

"Ko-kun! You were one of my only friends when we were younger! I missed you and father… he told me he killed you!"

Miroku chose this time to get to his feet. "What's going on here?"

"Uhm, what indeed?" Kagome asked in confusion.

TBC


	7. Rhythm of the Heat

* * *

Just another reminder: I do not own Inu Yasha (Just the feeding of him would lead me quickly to bankruptcy) nor do I own his friends (slavery is wrong after all). Rumiko Takehashi owns the rights to them. The Onikami family, Konran, Youmei, and Musoka all are my creations, so please ask me for permission before borrowing them. Also the words of the chant that appears in this chapter comes from the Peter Gabriel song "Rhythm of the Heat". Also there is a cameo appearance by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon characters.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter Six: Rhythm of the heat

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga's mind was reeling. One second he was talking about the girl he knew as Taijya no hime-chan and the next he was being tackled by Sango who it turns out _is_ his childhood friend. Without thinking his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to himself. _This… feels kinda good._ Kouga's mind reported. Out of the corner of his eye however he could see the monk's eye beginning to twitch, a motion that got more pronounced when Sango tightened her hug and began to burrow her head into the crook of his neck.

In Sango's mind there was also a lot of confusion. On one had she was overjoyed at finding her long-lost and presumed dead childhood friend.That's what initiated the hug. _I feel so secure right now, more so than I have in a long while… _But the inner voice had its own agenda now that Kouga was holding her. It was at her coaxing that Sango tightened the hug. _This feels good… it feels right! To be held by this beautiful male is what we should always have sought!_

"What's going on here?" Miroku had asked.

"Uhm, what indeed?" Kagome responded in confusion.

"It seems to me that Kouga came seeking Sango, but wasn't aware of that," Shippou responded helpfully.

"Still this reunion seems to be lasting a little longer than I would expect," Miroku responded tartly.

That snapped the two out of their respective reflections. The two parted both blushing furiously. "S-sorry the stammered in unison," then blushed deeper when they realized what they'd done.

Kouga slowly got to his feet and coughed slightly to compose himself. "Well… if you do not mind I believe that this calls for a celebration. Which you are all welcome to participate in, of course." With that Kouga walked to the gate of the village and let out a series of yips, barks, snarls and yowls.

Within moments of the last yowl ending the entire pack converged on the village carrying large amounts of wood, spitted boars, fish and several deer within moments a large fire was build in the middle of the village as well as several smaller cooking fires. The hanyou and his group could only look on in shock at how quickly the wolves worked to get the celebration started.

* * *

Crown Café Juuban ward Tokyo, Early evening

The Crown Café is a little known spot in the middle of the bustle of Tokyo. It offers a clean well lit environment for those who need such a place. The food is of a three star rating and the café boasts a wide variety of coffees and teas from around the world. The waiters and waitresses are discreet and never linger more than they have to in order to insure that the guests have their privacy. In the far corner of the café two customers who most definitely prefer privacy are having a conversation over tea.

"All I want to know is why you and he are messing with the timeline around the feudal era," Setsuna Meioh said in a no non-sense tone.

"Really Setsuna," Youmei replied as she sipped her tea. "What makes you think we're doing anything in the feudal era?"

"Perhaps the fact that I've been watching you and that… that…Miscreant in action?"

"You shouldn't call him a miscreant, you'll hurt his feelings. Konran is a sensitive soul after all."

"Right and I'm a spiny hedgehog."

"You hide that fact rather well if that's the case. But then again maybe that's why you're so aloof."

"What I mean is that you know as well as I that he would take me calling him a miscreant to be a compliment. But that is beside the point. Why did he have to open a portal from the Modern Age to the Feudal Era?"

"He didn't. I did that." Youmei stated sipping her tea again.

"What!?" Setsuna snarled. "Why?"

"Because it needed to be done. We need the Shikon no tama for Konran and my mutual goals and we needed it in that point of the feudal era. Opening the well was the most convenient way to facilitate that."

"Okay I understand that," Setsuna began. "But your actions are disrupting Crystal Tokyo which is a bastion of Order in the future. Shouldn't that play a part in your plans? Especially since you are who you are?"

"Setsuna, Setsuna," Youmei sighed. "While it is true that a bastion of Order would normally be something I would strive for, I remember all too well what happened to my last attempt at such a thing. I made a Kingdom of ultimate order, of which you are the last living citizen. I made the mistake of thinking that doing so would be better than working with Konran to keep balance, as we are charged to do. Because of that, when it came time to balance accounts everything was so off kilter that the entire thing was eliminated by Metall'ia in order to regain balance. I have since learned that working _with_ Konran, when possible, allows balance to occur which is a very good thing."

"I've been around for a long time and yet I still don't get you and his relationship. Order and Chaos are opposites!"

"And opposites attract," Youmei said with a slightly Konran-ish smile.

Setsuna's jaw dropped. "You mean you and he…"

"As he would say: "That… is a secret". But don't worry Setsuna. There will still be a Crystal Tokyo. It'll just be more stable."

* * *

Konran was watching as the ookami were gearing up for a huge celebration. Granted he was watching from a cliff high up on the tomb of Midoriko but that was how he liked to view things. His kith and kin were all like that. Already he could hear the sounds of drums, fifes and strings as the wolves began their celebration in earnest. It was about this time that a shadow eclipsed Konran's own. Slowly Konran turned to see a mass of stone standing before him.

"And just what do you think you are?" Konran asked.

"I am Yama!" It replied. "Father sent me to kill his enemies. Move aside little human or die with them."

"I see. You presume to kill me if I don't allow you to interfere with the plans I and my allies have so carefully wrought. I think not. The idea does not appeal to me at all. Run back to the pile of parts you call a Father abomination or the only death that will occur here is yours."

"I don't think so! You see Father made me so that no weapon made by man or demon could harm me!" Yama exclaimed as he raised his massive fist over his head intent on smashing his opponent.

The man in front of him seemed to blur. One second later the man was behind Yama. The rock covered demon's arm slowly slid from its upraised position. Yama looked to see that his arm was now lying on the ground. He slowly turned in time to see Konran sheathing his sword.

"But that isn't possible! No weapon of Human or demon make can harm me!"

"You did say that didn't you?" Konran responded jovially. "Good thing my weapons don't fall under either of those categories."

"But…but how…?"

Konran's smile turned cold as a ball of emerald tinted energy formed in his open hand. "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of in your "father's" philosophy you aberration of all that is divine. Tenrai Denkou Kashou!"

Yama didn't have a chance to even scream as his body was disintegrated by the power of the energy attack.

"Let that be a warning to you Naraku. Do not interfere in the plans of your betters," Konran growled. Unknown to him three shaimyoshou that had been observing the scene flitted off with a report to their master.

* * *

Miroku sat lost in thought. Things had been getting stranger over the last few days. There had only been one other time he'd ever seen Sango throw herself into another man's arms and that was when she had been affected by the sake sprites of that mountain. Still it didn't mean that it didn't illicit a pang of jealousy on his part. He did care for Sango after all.

And yet lately she had been lashing out quite violently towards him. Even on occasions when he was not being lecherous. And the looks she would give him during those occasions… It was almost as if she were seeing him as an enemy on equal footing as Naraku.

The thought gave him pause. _Could Sango have somehow become possessed? It would explain her drastic mood change toward me certainly. But even so she's not lashing out at others, so if she is possessed I'm clearly the target of the spirit's ire. But when would it have happened and why now and not sooner. Sango's easily one of the stronger willed people in our band so if she was possessed, the oni must be a powerful one. I'll have to be watchful to be sure. _With a nod Miroku decided on a course of action and returned to where Inu Yasha and their group were camped.

* * *

Tokyo, Modern Era 11:00 p.m.

The head of the Onikami family smirked as he watched the group hop from rooftop to rooftop. Over time they had become quite good at it. Still he'd be willing to pit any five of his own children against any five of them and bet on his kids winning. Mostly, his certainty in the outcome was because the subject of his scrutiny had yet to master the art of tactics while his children were practically born practicing the skill.

"Watching the Senshi roof hop again?" A male voice said from behind him.

"Maybe I am Ryo," The family head said. "Only the original five are on patrol tonight. But then they again are Renji's assignment.

"What would mom think if she caught you doing that?"

"She'd whap me for it then would ask me if Saturn was with them. She's your mom's favorite after all."

"Why do you watch them at all?"

"One never knows when such wildcards could become a help… or a hindrance. Regardless you have just come from the Southern Lands. What is going on down there?"

"From what I gathered," Ryo sighed. The Southern Lady has no idea what the hissers and squeakers are up to. She's been busy preparing for the birth of her child as you well know."

"But still the Rats and Snakes are getting backing from somewhere."

"True. I just haven't found out who or why and I've also heard mention from the rats that they and the snakes are looking for some items but I could only get the name of one item from my sources: The Shikon no Tama."

"Then it is as I expected. Good work my son. Keep me informed as you are able."

* * *

Inu Yasha and the others had been invited to the impromptu celebration that the ookami were holding. Naturally, Inu Yasha refused the invite. He still didn't trust Kouga's intentions and the fact that he had a massive pack with him did little really to calm the hanyou's distrust.

Because of this Inu Yasha and the others watched from several yards away as the wolf demons danced and their music played on muted only by the distance. The dancing and singing had been going on for several hours but was also not showing any sign of ending. Regardless one by one the members of Inu Yasha's group drifted to sleep with Inu Yasha being the last to do so. After all he had a lot on his mind thanks to his talk with his arch-nemesis Kouga.

That Kouga had confronted him on his feelings for Kagome was a surprise. That he had taken him to task for choosing to honor an undead miko's wishes over his own feelings was a shock. And his offer of help was something so unbelievable to Inu Yasha that he would have told himself it was a lie had he not been there to see hear it himself.

_How do I feel about Kagome? I mean sure I like her and I think she cares about me, but do I love her? And if I do what does that mean when it comes to Kikyo? When I'd heard that Naraku was behind our dispute, I vowed revenge hoping to avenge Kikyo's death because I did love her despite what I might have said. But what did Kouga mean about if others noticing Kagome and trying to woo her? _Instantly his thoughts turned to the two Hojos: The feudal merchant boy and the modern guy with the weird taste in gifts. Now that he thought about it there were also several men in Kaede's village who tended toward lingering looks when the young miko walked past in that short kimono she called a "skirt". He was also well aware of the pangs of anger he encountered when he saw this. _Perhaps Kouga is right. Perhaps I really do love Kagome. If that's the case I should tell her. But then that means I can't go to hell with Kikyo. But now that I think about it, why did I agree to such a stupid idea to begin with. Next time I see Kikyo I'll tell her I cannot go to hell with her. She'll be angry but that can't be helped. Who'd have thought the wimpy wolf would know so much about these sorts of things?_ With that thought, which if ever someone asked him about he would deny in mind he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The wolves began a chant around midnight as they continued to dance around the bonfire- all the cooking fires had long since been extinguished. It was a chant that was tradition among the ookami youkai, a devotion to the sun who was of course in their mythology paramour to their mistress the moon.

"Drawn across the plain land to the place that is higher! Drawn into the circle that dances 'round the fire! We spit into our hands and breathe across the palms, raising them up high held open to the sun!" Called out Kouga the others who first echoed then began repeating it as the moved around the fire enacting the words, though it would be several hours before the sun rose.

Unknown to Kouga someone else heard the votive and was responding.

* * *

Sango tossed and turned in her sleep as her mind came to the field in her dreams. Miroku was there with his promises of lecher free behavior but for some reason there was something else getting her attention. Music that seemed to call to her and for once the vicious voice only said one thing to her.

"Ignore the Monk. Listen he's calling us!"

Sango felt herself in this dream turn and walk away from Miroku toward the distant mountain.

"Drawn across the plain land to the place that is higher! Drawn into the circle that dances 'round the fire! We spit into our hands and breathe across the palms raising them up high held open to the sun!" The other voice chanted as Sango walked with it toward the fire on that high mountain. "Tonight you will see, He can help us. Tonight is the night you find out the one who help you with what those like the baka houshi have done!"

Sango found herself in the clearing with the shadow man. In the distance she could hear Miroku calling to her to come back. For once she didn't or couldn't listen. This would help her resolve things. The fire obscured his features but this time she wasn't going to turn away.

"I want to know," She said "who are you?"

"I am the one who has answers you seek. The key to unlocking what's been done to you Sango," the shadow man said. "Though I don't consciously know how."

"Who are you?"

"You know me."

"Who are you?"

"You've seen me in the world you live in. You know my voice and yet you can't tell me who I am?"

"You're voice does sound familiar. It always has. But please! Show me! Who are you! I can't keep living like this!" As Sango spoke the chanting of the vicious voice seemed to rise in volume and then begin to fade as if she were walking off somewhere.

* * *

Sango's eyes opened though they were heavily lidded. She slowly rose to her feet and removed her traveler's clothes revealing the slayer's suit under it. She saw the fire and smiled. _The beautiful male is there. I can smell him. _Sango thought as she walked toward the fire. _And I know just how the line they don't recite goes…_

Inside her mind Sango was only vaguely aware of the fact she was now walking somewhere in the waking world. The shadow man was still standing before her as if he was debating something.

"She has gone to seek me and you must bear witness to what she does. But you need to know who I am before you do that," the shadow man said before stepping back into the light of the fire casting off the shadows that hid him and revealing…

"K-kouga?" Sango stammered. She remained in place long enough to see him nod before she found herself seeing though her own eyes in the waking world but unable to control her movements. Instead she found herself walking toward the bonfire the wolves dancing having stirred up dust as the moved. The dust was now raining down on her.

"Drawn across the plain land to the place that is higher! Drawn into the circle that dances 'round the fire! We spit into our hands and breathe across the palms, raising them up high held open to the sun!" The wolves chanted. As she stepped into the circle the chanting slowed then stopped as the wolves watched her walking slowly, almost sauntering toward their leader.

"Self conscious, uncertain… I'm showered with the dust…" Sango said huskily as she stood before Kouga. "The spirit enters into me…" she continued first laying her hands on his shoulder then snaking them around his neck to pull him closer. "…And I…submit… to trust!"

With the last word Kouga found his lips pressed firmly to those of Sango. They were soft and strangely sweet. Slowly his eyes closed as he returned the kiss. Not knowing nor at the moment caring what this meant for either of them. Both were just enjoying the pleasantness and spontaneity of the moment. For now, that was enough.

TBC


	8. Implications

Yet another reminder: I really and truly don't own Inu Yasha or his friends (Which is good because I couldn't fit them all in my little apartment or safely (for other students) in a college dorm (though admittedly having Kouga and Miroku as roommates would probably be cool…). Rumiko Takehashi, who apparently does have a lot of room, does own them. I am merely just borrowing them to tell a story. Any characters that she doesn't own, unless otherwise noted belong to me.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 7: Implications

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga sat watching the sun rise. His mind was in turmoil. What Sango had done was not without precedent, but was also completely unexpected. The chant was a form of rejuvenation and dedication performed before going into battle or on special holidays such as solstaces and equinox. Usually the pack's elder or shaman would lead the chant however, but if one of those were not available a pack leader could do the job as well. But the words Sango had said…

Kouga shook his head. Sango was a demon slayer so it was possible she knew as much about wolf demon lore as wolf demons would. Still those words, the refrain to the chant, could mean three things depending on who said them and why. A leader could say those words, as Kouga had intended to, and it would mean he was giving his fate over to the Sun and Moon in the upcoming battles. A warrior could say them as part of a petition to join the pack. But when a woman says those words…

Thus why this situation was causing him so much mental turmoil in this case. Sango was a woman, something that Kouga doubted he would be able to ignore even if blind, deaf, dumb and dead. But she was also a warrior of no inconsiderable skill, something Kouga admired a great deal. But then there was that kiss…

Kouga felt his cheeks burn at the memory. Sango might be a warrior, but her lips were soft like rose petals and her scent was like jasmine blossoms after a rain. What caused the wolf Lord to blush however was that she was also his very first kiss. Ever. Granted, he had thought of kissing girls before: imagining what kissing Ayame would have been like or what it would be like to kiss Kagome back when he was interested in her. None of his fantasies came even remotely close to the reality of Sango's lips. Or the way that just the memory of them against his turned his blood to fire that scorched his cheeks, yet made him wish for more.

_Only one thing to do about it,_ Kouga mused. _I guess I'll have to talk to her at some point today and find out what she meant by those words._ With his mind made up, he went to spar with Jun and Gin.

* * *

Sango woke up in her blankets. _Was all of that, just a dream?_ Sango thought as she sat up allowing herself a long languid stretch. Then she glanced down. She was dressed only in her slayer uniform and covered in dust. A glance beside her blankets granted her the view of her travel clothes neatly folded beside her. _I guess it wasn't a dream after all…_

Sango's mind quickly replayed what she remembered of her vicious mentality's actions the previous evening. Speaking those words to Kouga, that kiss…

_Dear kami! I kissed Kouga!_ _Worse still, I… I enjoyed it!_ She also remembered a lot of dancing, smiling and not ever leaving Kouga's side before reluctantly returning to her blankets to rest.

_And you enjoyed every moment, Sango. The kiss, the dancing, all of it. _The vicious voice intoned. _You should thank me! In fact you should spend more time with Kouga._

_M-more time with Kouga?_ Sango thought back at the voice _B-but why?_

_He's the one who has your answers, doesn't he? So spending time with him makes sense._ The voice said. _Besides, you didn't seem to mind being by his side last evening. Truthfully you seemed more at peace than we remember being, ever._

Try as she might, Sango couldn't argue that point. But she had also been told he wasn't aware he held the answer she was looking for. Still she had no other leads to go on so she might as well follow this one.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched as she awoke. Just as it had been the day before the wolves had caught and began cooking fresh game for the group. She idly wondered how many of the youkai were around and then decided that there were probably several hundred roaming around the fallen village. Kouga had called them a warpack making the miko wonder if there was any other kind of pack. She made a note to ask Kouga about it sometime. _Note… notes! Oh no! I have a test in two days!_ Kagome's mind spat at her as she scrambled to grab a piece of whatever that winged bird Ginta was cooking had been in this life then grabbed her psychology book to study and darted off to find a spot to read in.

The spot Kagome ended up choosing was close to the town center. The center was relatively quiet save for the fact that Kouga was sparring with Jun and Gin there. Deep down there was a good reason for choosing this location. If Kouga was there Sango would eventually show up, which seemed strange, but then strange was getting to be pretty common lately. Sango it was turning out was becoming a good subject for applying the things she was learning of psychology. One of the psychologists she had to know about on the upcoming test, after all, was Carl Gustav Jung. As predicted the sound of sparring lured in the Taijya.

Kagome studied Sango over the edge of the book. As with previous observations Sango seemed to be normal while approaching, until she saw Kouga. At that point her eyes became heavily lidded as if she was no longer actively awake. Surprisingly this time she also affected the ghost of a curious smile, as if she knew some secret and wanted everyone around her to know she knew it, but wouldn't tell. _I wonder what that means_ Kagome mused before going over what she knew of Jung. _Jung said that all people had archetypes in their subconscious that sometimes reveal themselves in dreams. Sango's told me that her dreams have lately had four aspects: Herself, A shadowy vicious female, Miroku and a shadowed man. Obviously she was the conscious aspect, and the vicious female was obviously what Jung had called the Shadow. Miroku or the Shadowy man had to be the animus… But which was which? And if one was her animus, the perfect opposite of her feminine self who was the other?_

* * *

Sunrise, Tokyo Modern age

The head of the Onikami Clan awoke at sunrise as was his wont to do. He glanced at his wife with an amused smile as she snuggled deeper into the blankets vainly attempting to claim a few more moments of precious sleep. As head of the Onikami family he did not have that luxury… usually. He had a lot more to do than his wife did, though her job was far more physical. Thus he couldn't fault her for trying to steal a few more moments sleep. With no other recourse he began to prepare a light breakfast.

Out his window he could clearly see the Tokyo Skyline and past that Tokyo Bay. However, his attention was drawn to the balcony. Out on the balcony kneeled three distinct presences of whom Onikami was very well acquainted. The first two were Konran and Youmei though they were not in their disguised forms as they preferred to be but in their true forms. It never failed to amaze the clan leader when he saw the two in their true forms, especially Konran who most definitely did not ask like what he was. The third person on the balcony was Onikami's "valkyrie" Ifurita. She, like the other two, was not a human but disguised herself as one rather well. She was in fact a Tenryu, a celestial dragon.

"Of course if Ifurita is here it means that I need to check my day planner," Onikami muttered to himself. The "valkyrie" only arrived when a meeting was to take place, with Ifurita it was usually a sign that one was coming up within the next two days. After all she and her sisters- Miz, Afura and Shayla only made themselves known when the four families met. The four acted as bodyguards to the heads of the families at the behest of Konran and Youmei, though no one was quite sure why the dragons would agree to do so. "Not that any of us would ask them and asking either Konran or Youmei always led to the same answer: "Don't ask questions. You don't really need to know what's going on.""

"They are a bit vexing when they do that aren't they?" Mrs. Onikami asked as she joined her husband at the table.

"Exceedingly so," he agreed. "But I would rather have them on our side than against us."

"Ah," his wife said, "But are they on our side or on any side at all?"

"With them? Who knows. But so far they've been more with us than against us."

* * *

Kagome had long ago given up on trying to study and instead was intently watching Sango. The young Taijya seemed to be almost hypnotized by the motions of Kouga as he weaved in and out of Jun and Gin's defenses as smoothly as a skilled tailor could push a threaded needle through fabric. At the same time Kagome noticed that Kouga seemed to only be partially focused in the sparring session as his gaze kept drifting to Sango. While not enough to grant either Jun or Gin an advantage it was enough to pique Kagome's interest…

_Kouga keeps looking at Sango, could he… No! That's just ridiculous! He wouldn't be interested in her…would he? Then again both of them are acting odd. I better keep an eye on this._ Kagome thought.

Kouga abruptly stopped sparring with his two wolves and bowed to them. Sensing the sparring session was over the twins bowed and without a word picked up their weapons to resume their patrol and hunting.

Kagome continued her observations as Kouga walked toward Sango. For a moment Sango continued with her heavy lidded gaze then quickly flushed and, by the time Kouga sat next to her, was back to the "Conscious Sango". _Unfortunately, _Kagome sighed mentally, _I sat too far away to hear what they're saying._

* * *

As Kouga sat down Sango quickly took back control of herself from her vicious self. She needed to focus if she was going to get answers. Though she was a little disconcerted that she was actually finding herself needing to take control back. The vicious self was never this strong back when she lived here with her family. It had been gradually getting stronger since the village had been slaughtered and she wondered why, but doubted there would be a ready answer to that.

"Sango, about last night…" Kouga began his cheeks pinking slightly.

"W-what about it?" Sango asked as she felt her cheeks quickly match his.

"Well," Kouga began for once feeling really unsure about how to proceed. "I guess it would make sense for you to know the words to a wolf demon ritual, being that you are a Taijya, but I have to wonder if you know what exactly you've done."

"What do you mean? I don't know anything about wolven rituals. I didn't even know ookami youkai _had_ rituals."

"Then how did you know what to say and when?" Kouga asked his face taking on a confused look that somehow Sango found cute… then quickly mentally kicked the thought from her mind so her inner voice couldn't capitalize on it. _I need to focus now and find my answers._

"I just did I guess. But what have I done?"

"You remember the words you said right?" Kouga asked and at Sango's nod continued. "If I had said those words, it would have been taken as a devotional to the kami of the Sun, the Moon and all things, asking them for wisdom and guidance in the upcoming battles. If a warrior says them in the presence of a pack's leader, it can be taken as a declaration of the intent to join a pack. But if a woman says them…"

Sango suddenly got the feeling she wasn't going to like what would come next. "If a woman says them…?" She prompted.

"If a woman says them, It can and usually is taken as a request to proceed with courtship," Kouga finished as his cheeks once again went crimson.

"C-courtship?" Sango stuttered quietly.

"Yes."

"As in 'I want you to consider me as a potential wife' kind of courtship?"

"We wolves call them mates, but yes. I wasn't aware there were any other kind of courtship."

"There isn't," confirmed Sango. "But what about Kagome or Ayame?"

"You didn't hear? Ayame was slain a few days ago and Kagome… Kegome doesn't care for me in the way a mate should," Kouga said then chuckled. "Truthfully I never expected my childhood friend to be my first kiss let alone offer me courtship. Unwittingly or otherwise."

"Your first…" Sango began ignoring the feeling that came over her when she heard of Ayame's passing evoked in her. "You're kidding right? Surely you've…"

"No. I'd thought about it a few times. But I never actually got kissed, until last night. So right now, we're in a bit of a problem. Especially since there is no conceivable reason for me to refuse your offer."

"What about if I told people I was in love with Miroku?" She said even as her inner self began to snarl at the idea.

"I think some of my fellow packmates would probably take exception to that and most likely attack him. Especially since you willingly offered which implies you are an available female. And if any of those who attacked him were hurt or, Kami forbid, killed it would probably become a virtual warzone around him."

"But then how can we know what the right course is?"

"I think this has to do with this," Kouga replied taking the golden scroll from his kilt.

"What is it?" Sango asked looking at the scroll.

"It's a marriage contract. But it's older than I am. And it betroths me to the woman whose name is written on it. I cannot read Kanji and the only clue I had was from a strange woman who told me to seek out a person from my past that I had misplaced over time…"

"Which in turn led you here and from here to me!" Sango exclaimed.

Kouga nodded. "But I don't know if the woman meant you were the other name or if finding you was the first step in finding the other person."

"I can read Kanji," Sango said with a soft smile. _Could it really be true? And more to the point Sango what will you do if you read that scroll and find out that I declared courtship to a man you were already betrothed to? Will you act on it? Will you take this beautiful specimen of ookami to your marriage bed or will you turn him away to chase a worthless lecher who was like the one who messed up the world?_

_Shut up and let me think. The first step is to read the scroll. Besides you've never told me what you mean, ever! All you do is snarl and rage and lash out. If I knew what was done I could fix it!_

_You wish to know do you? Tonight I will show you! _The vicious voice promised seeming almost triumphant in doing so. _I will tell you now, once you see me, you will never be able to look at yourself in the same light you have during all these years._

Sango took the scroll carefully, feeling a tingle go through her body as she touched it. _By the Kami there's powerful magic bound to this scroll…_ Carefully she opened the scroll and began to silently read. The scroll read:

'This document signifies the binding of the two undersigned souls to marriage from the time they wed through any and every reincarnation thereafter.' Sango's eyes widened as she read the last two lines on the document, the signatures. 'Kouga, Lord of the North and Prince of Wolves. Sango, Daughter of Senrou and last of the Taijya.'

For a brief moment there was a whoop of victory from the vicious voice in Sango's mind as the reality of what she just read registered. It was then that Sango did something that was very unlike her: her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

TBC


	9. A Demon's Kiss

I don't own Inu Yasha (unless DVDs count). Rumiko Takehashi does own Inu Yasha. Any characters or ideas from other shows will be duly credited. Any character or idea not covered by these came from my own imagination. If you want to use them, ask me first

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 8: A Demon's Kiss

By

Lance The Flamesniper

"Lord Senrou," Sango heard a voice say. "Your daughter is an amazing Taijya!"

"Thank you Tenma," She heard her father say. Glancing down she noticed that physically she was twelve again. _What's going on here?_

"The way she chased down that last centipede, she was as relentless as a…"

She heard her father's hand slam down on the short table his voice laced with anger. "For your sake Tenma, do not finish that thought. She is not like that!"

There was a long pause then "My lord I meant no offense. But surely you know that she is… different."

"You refer to her strength and her natural speed. She is not different she has merely been gifted by the Kami. There will be no more talk of this. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes my lord," Tenma stammered. Then he rose up and left.

"Fools," She heard her father say. "What fools we've been! Tomorrow I'll tell the other slayers that Sango will not be allowed to go on missions for two weeks."

"But Dear," Her mother began.

"But nothing! Clearly the seals are weakening again. Just as Shinmaru warned us they would. She'll need to stay in the village away from youkai a while until they strengthen again."

_Seals? What is father talking about? Does this have to do with…_

Before Sango could try to gather more from this dream or perhaps it was a memory, the vision faded as something seemed to call her away.

* * *

Sango's eyes fluttered open and found her vision filled by Kouga's face. His blue eyes lit up as she woke. _He was worried about me? _Sango's mind enquired as she offered him a smile. Which he briefly returned.

"Sango! Are you okay?" Kagome asked. As soon as Sango fainted the miko from the future had gotten to her feet and rushed toward the two. By the time she got to them however whatever Sango had been reading had disappeared back into Kouga's pelts.

"I'll… I'll be fine. I was just surprised, that's all," Offered Sango.

_Surprised?? You just fainted! You never faint! _"What happened to surprise you that much?

Sango looked away, her cheeks going crimson. "I- I'll tell you later."

"Perhaps a soak in the nearby hot spring will help you feel better Taijya no hime-chan?" Suggested Kouga.

"There's a hot spring nearby?" Kagome asked then looked at Sango.

"The Taijya never used it so I didn't think they knew it was there. So my some of my pack mates and I would use it on occasion," Kouga admitted.

"I never heard there was one around," Sango said. "So maybe it's just well hidden," Sango said.

"A soak in a hot spring sounds really good right now," Kagome cheered. "Can you tell me where it is? I have to get my bath things."

"I could take you both there myself. Then I'll also guard the path to make sure you aren't spied on," responded Kouga.

"Just don't peek yourself," Teased Kagome then blinked as her slayer friend blushed again.

* * *

When Kagome came into the camp she found Inu Yasha and Miroku idly talking.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome began grabbing her bathing supplies.

"Oh, Kouga's going to show me and Sango a hidden hot spring that he knows about."

"Kouga's showing you one huh?" Mused Miroku. "Perhaps he's more clever than we ever thought."

"Kagome, when do you need to be back in your own time?" Inu Yasha asked surprising the monk who'd expected Inu Yasha to have a tantrum over that.

"Uhm actually I need to be back tomorrow for a test, why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Inu Yasha said seriously.

_Oh no, don't tell me he's going to start acting weird too!_ "Can it wait for a few Inu Yasha? I really need a good soak before I do anything else."

"I guess it can but…"

"Great be back in a few gotta jet or I'll miss out. Talk to you later Inu Yasha! And Miroku, Kouga's guarding the path so don't try to peek!"

* * *

Sango and Kouga both waited patiently for Kagome's return giving Sango plenty of time to reflect on the dream, memory whatever she had seen when she fainted. _My father said something about seals and staying away from youkai. Come to think of it, the voice only got bad if I went on a lot of missions. And over the last year I've been around several youkai and hanyou… But what will happen when the seals weaken to the point of breaking?_

_Then we get to be ourself, _The voice said. _And once that happens we can stay with this glorious male beside us. He's attracted to us, even before we read that contract, he was drawn to us._

In Kouga's mind similar thoughts were taking place. _I never noticed that she's gone from a pretty girl to a beautiful woman. I know she likes the monk, but Kami-sama! He treats her so badly. If I had just a chance with her I would treat her like the hime she is!_ "Oh hey look there's Kagome."

Sango turned and smiled at the miko then heard a teasing tone behind her. "By the way Taijya no hime-chan… Tag! You're it!" She felt the ookami prince tap her on the back and turned in time to see him take off running, though thankfully not at his usual high speed.

"Ooh! Ko-kun! Get back here!" Sango shouted then took off after the ornery wolf. Sango briefly glanced over her shoulder to see Kagome now jogging in an attempt to merely keep the two in sight.

Sango kept her eyes on the wily wolf, knowing better than any of her friends just how cunning Kouga really was. _He acts like a fool, but he's not. He uses it to his advantage really well. _Sango thought as she watched the ookami prince duck into a crack in the rock face. Without thinking she followed him then slowed as she saw that the crack opened into a wide somewhat curved path. Sango's trek through the path came to a sudden stop when Kouga pounced on her from a small crevasse in the tunnel and pinned her to the nearby wall.

"About this courtship…" Kouga said hesitantly, his face mere inches from hers.

"Yes?" Sango said softly.

"I'm willing to court you, if you want to. I won't hold you to the marriage contract, because I don't want you to go through with something like that if you aren't willing."

"Kouga, I don't know what I want, but I know that I feel like I would be losing something if I didn't at least try this."

"Then I won't disappoint you Sango,' Kouga said before kissing her.

* * *

Kagome saw the Slayer and Ookami warrior duck into a crack in the wall and tentatively followed. The crack opened into a path that was wide enough for two people to walk tandem but also dotted with narrow, heavily shadowed crevasses that could easily be used as ambush points. _Sango really must have been seriously distracted to have let Kouga lead her in here. This place is perfect for a predator to jump prey…_ Kagome mused then wondered if it was really a good idea on her part to have followed the two. Kagome cautiously rounded a corner.. only to be stopped by a sight she never expected to see.

In front of her, highlighted by the narrow shafts of light, stood her two friends as the shared a kiss. Kouga had one of his hands around Sango's waist the other holding the back of her head. Sango had her arms around Kouga's neck. Kagome rubbed her eyes; certain she was somehow seeing things. _They're kissing!? No, I must be seeing things._ She saw that the two were about to come up for air and quickly ducked back around the corner. _That's it! Sango and I are going to have a serious talk about this!_

* * *

Sango had been kissed many times in her dreams. Usually those dreams were of her and Miroku kissing. But sometimes her dream would be of her missing Ko-kun coming back fully grown up and he would kiss her. On this day, that dream was coming true. At first she had been shocked at his forwardness, then slowly flowed into the kiss allowing the event to become the focus of her attention. When the kiss reluctantly ended she had only one thought: _I could get used to this…_

"Sango? Kouga? Did you guys come in here?" Kagome asked hoping she sounded as if she wasn't sure of their location.

The Taijya and Wolf prince quickly separated, their faces both a bright crimson. They both took a few moments to compose themselves though Sango could see in Kouga's eyes that he would rather spend more time alone with the woman who just agreed to let him court her.

"Uhm, yes… yes we're in here Kagome," Kouga said, his voice seeming huskier than usual. "Sorry about leaving you behind like that."

"It's okay Kouga, I understand," Kagome said but mentally added: _Not. What is going on with you and Sango, Kouga?_

"The, uhm, hot spring is at the end of this, uh, path. I'll be at the mouth of the path keeping an eye out for lechers," Kouga supplied.

Kagome may have been at loss about what she just saw, but she couldn't help but giggle at the flustered state Kouga was in. "Okay Kouga. We'll go have a nice long soak and leave defending the spring you."

She saw Kouga quickly compose himself and leave the women alone. Which meant it was the perfect chance for some girl talk. The two walked quietly to the hot spring, which turned out to be a perfectly round heated pond with at overhang making it a very comfortable little grotto.

"This is beautiful," Sango breathed as she shed her clothes.

"Yes it is," Kagome agreed as she followed suit. _It's better to ease into this conversation being blunt will put her on guard._ She thought only to find herself saying, "Okay girl spill it! What's up with you and Kouga?"

"What?" Sango asked in surprise. "W-what makes you think there's anything going on with me and him?"

"Hmmm, how about the looks you keep giving him, fainting around him and, oh yeah! Kissing him?" Kagome pressed.

"You saw that huh?" Sango asked her eyes going slightly lidded, though not as lidded as when the Darker Sango came to the forefront.

Kagome didn't have time to figure out what that was going to mean. "Yes, I did."

"I'm not really sure what's going on with my dreams and thoughts," Sango began. "But if Ko-kun wants to kiss me, I'll let him."

"And why is that? What about Miroku?"

"Miroku?" Sango asked her voice dropping slightly before a slight smile came to her lips. "I still like him, maybe even love him, but he doesn't actually show that he cares, now does he? I'll give him a fair shot, just like I'm going to give Ko-kun. As for why I'll let Ko-kun kiss me anytime he likes, there are two reasons."

"And those are?" Kagome prompted when Sango's pause seemed to stretch longer than she expected.

"The first reason is something you'll have to ask Kouga himself." Sango said. As for the second…"

"Yes?"

"Kagome, your loss is my gain," Sango sighed. "He's an amazing kisser!"

At that comment Kagome's face dropped. _You've got to be kidding me!_

* * *

From their vantage point high above the grotto Konran and Youmei looked on.

"You shouldn't have slain that creature Naraku sent after them," Youmei scolded

"I didn't really have a choice," Konran sighed. "We're too close to our goal to let something like is creations to interfere. Had I not intervened, either Sango or Kouga would have died."

"That would indeed be… inconvenient," Youmei allowed.

"Vigilance and care are needed. If we fail, the fate of the future will be dire."

TBC


	10. Invasion

Once again, I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters therein. They belong to Takehashi-san. Any other series I borrow from will be duly noted. Any other character belongs to me, please ask before using.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter nine: Informing the Miko and Invasion

by

Lance The Flamesniper

Kouga stretched out on a large flat rock near the entrance to the path for the hot spring. As he looked to the sky he allowed a smile to play at the corners of his mouth. Sango and He couldn't tell the others they were courting and he knew it. He was well aware that the monk, lecherous though he was did have some feeling or another for Sango and at one point Sango had entertained feelings for him as well. Part of him railed the idea of stealing another man's woman like he had tried to do with Kagome. _But she's not the monk's woman right now, she free to make the choice and she chose to let me court her. Thus, for my pack and for myself this action must be done! _The wolf prince thought with a resolute nod before resuming his skyward vigil. He briefly closed his eyes, giving him the appearance of carefree dozing and was allowing the sun to soak into his skin when he hear a sound on the path.

It was a thump-jingle that came to his ears in a steady rhythm and told him somewhat what, or more accurately who the sound was. With an internal smirk and mischief on his mind he remained laying as he was, slightly adjusting his posture so he looked more like he was napping rather than fully attentive. He didn't have long to wait.

* * *

Miroku approached the dozing Ookami Ojii-sama cautiously. He'd never traveled with Kouga and truthfully having well over one hundred of his fellow wolf warriors around was making the Bouzu nervous. _Then again maybe being around Inu Yasha has made me overly paranoid. The wolves haven't done anything unfriendly toward us, in fact they've been treating us very well keeping us fed and watching the camp. Were Kouga still courting Kagome I'd think he was doing it for her benefit. But somehow I think there's more going on here than we know, Sango's acting strange, Kouga's behaving strange and now Inu Yasha' acting odd too. But for now I have a maiden to spy and a wolf to outsmart. Shouldn't be too hard._

"What do you need Monk?" Kouga asked in a sleepy tone.

"Ah Kouga, sorry to have awakened you," Miroku said. "I merely had a few questions that required I needed you to answer."

_This should be interesting_. "Really? How may I help you Houshi?"

"I was wondering if the hot springs you sent Kagome and Sango to were large enough to allow Inu Yasha and myself to bathe as well."

Kouga briefly wondered if the monk though he had the word "Baka" stamped on his forehead as that was a very flimsy excuse. "Perhaps it is. But don't you think if that were the case I would bathe there now as well? After all then I could better guard Kagome and Taijya no Hime-chan from threats."

Miroku's eye briefly twitched at both the implication of that statement and at Kouga's casual pet name for the woman he cared about. "Be that as it may, is the hot spring nearby? I wish to discretely check on the girls."

Kouga kept his smile good-natured. "If I allowed you to do that, Sango would be displeased with me," He replied then added as an afterthought. "Kagome would be too I imagine."

"So you aren't going to tell me where the Hot spring is?"

"I didn't say that," the wolf implied conspiratorially. "There's a hot spring just a one hour's walk down that path that several girls from local villages use. It could be that I sent Kagome and Sango there."

"Ah Kouga you are a demon after my own heart!" The lecher intoned before wandering in the indicated direction.

After Miroku was out of eyesight Kouga's smile became genuine and mischievous. _Too bad you never asked me the best time to go… I'm pretty sure my wolves told me the old women bathe this time of day…_

* * *

Shortly after sending Miroku on his one hour walk, Sango and Kagome came out of the hidden hot spring. Both looked more relaxed but, Kouga noted Kagome seemed to have this look on her face that said in no uncertain terms that they needed to talk.

"Sango I want to talk to Kouga about what we discussed," Kagome began. "Would you go tell Inu Yasha that we need to get ready to head back to the village. I need to return home for a few days."

Sango hesitated, casting Kouga a slightly sheepish look. Kouga gave a slight nod and Sango went on her way leaving the miko alone with the wolf prince. Though Kagome did notice the slightly jealous look the demon slayer tossed her as she left.

"What's going on Kouga?" Kagome began.

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"With you and Sango."

"What's there to say. She's my friend and we've been getting reacquainted after being apart for years."

"I don't think so Kouga. I know there's more to it."

"Really?" Kouga said nervously. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"For starters I saw you two."

"Saw us..?"

"I saw you and her kissing," Kagome clarified with a blush. "And Sango hinted that there was something more going on but that I should talk to you about it."

Kouga sighed and the young miko could see he was silently debating something. _Probably whether or not to tell me the truth. But why would telling me the truth be something he'd debate? _Kagome thought.

"You really want to know?" Kouga asked finally.

"Yes!"

"Okay but you gotta promise that you won't tell the others. I'm going to show you this because I trust you. Can I trust you?" Kouga asked.

"You know I can! What's going on here?"

Kouga slowly opened the pouch on the hip of his wolf pelt kilt and drew the golden scroll out of it. In a smooth motion he handed it to the miko. Kagome took the scroll from the wolf demon carefully and her eyes widened.

_Th-there's something about this scroll. Something powerful._ "What's this?"

"What Sango wanted you to see or should I say read. I'll explain more once you've read it."

Kagome slowly opened the document slowly and began to read. As she reached the end of it her eyes had gone wide. "Kouga… this… this is a marriage contract!"

Kouga nodded. "As you can see, and as I've been told, one of the names on that is mine. The other's, well…"

"Sango's. But how? She's a Taijya and you're a youkai."

"I don't know the how's or why's Kagome. All I know is that I was told this scroll exists then was told that what was on it would help me save my pack."

"Save your pack? I don't understand how would this save your pack?"

"Kagome, there are no more female wolf demons left."

"What!?"

Kouga nodded. "Ayame was one of the last and over time the others have been killed. Ayame's death was a death knell to the Great Pack."

"I see. But what about Sango and how she feels?"

"She's decided to allow me to court her."

"Sh-she has? But what about Miroku?"

"What about him?"

"He likes Sango and I thought she liked him too!"

"Yes and that's why we're trying to keep our courtship quiet. Sango proposed courtship to me in front of the pack the other night and that makes things difficult. One false step and Miroku could end up facing off with several wolves. None of us want that."

Kagome nodded at that. "So what now?"

"Now we take things slowly and see what happens. I'm not going to hold the contract over her. If Sango decides to become my mate, it'll be of her own free will."

* * *

Konran sat with Youmei in the bowl of an incredibly large tree. In a few decades the tree would be cut down and used to build a temple but for now it was the duo's favorite place to have a picnic.

"Until recently, we've not had a chance to do this very often, have we?" Konran said.

"Yes, that's true," She confirmed. "Usually we are two busy trying to balance each other to actually do anything like this."

"Thus the beauty of our little joint project: we get to see each other as long as it takes to see it through."

Youmei nodded at that and offered him a rare smile.

"Well, well, isn't this a pretty picture," A callous voice intoned. The owner of the voice turned out to be a dark haired man in black hakama, and a matching gi all the trim on both articles as well as the sash at his waist were blood red as was sheath and hilt of his katana.

"Zetsubo!" Youmei spat in a rare show of dislike. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, this is merely a social visit. I came to inform you that the village you two seem so very interested in has been lain siege to. Not my doing so stop scowling at me. Looks like your little plan will fall through," The dark clad man intoned before vanishing.

"We'll see about that!" Konran growled.

"What are you planning Konran?" Youmei asked.

The mischievous man smiled and told her. When he was finished her smile matched his.

* * *

Miroku had returned two hours after Sango and Kagome had returned with Kouga. He looked sickened and kept giving Kouga distasteful looks. Kagome assumed that it at least partially because Sango was currently walking at Kouga's side. Kagome had to admit seeing the two walking together, that they did look like a lovely couple. On another note she was certain that the look on Miroku's face wasn't merely resentment. There was more to it and thankfully the monk was keeping his tongue in check. That was probably a wise choice considering that the Kouga's pack was discreetly packing them: acting as a vanguard, flank guard and rearguard. In fact the only two wolves other than Kouga that she could see were his lieutenants: Ginta and Hakkaku.

The miko's gaze focused on Inu Yasha next. He was facing forward with a look on her face that implied he was deep in thought about something. He'd wanted to talk to her but when as the pack and the others began to prepare to head back to the village he told her it wuld be best to wait for her to return from her own time before they talked. Naturally that piqued the miko's interest more. Her reflection was cut short by Jin racing into the center of the group and talking with Kouga. From the look on Kouga's face the news wasn't good. She watched as he gave a command in the language of wolves. The younger wolf merely nodded then returned to the vanguard.

"Inu Yasha," Kouga stated. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Inu Yasha grunted.

"Seems your village has been invaded," Kouga replied angrily. "Myself and my pack are at your disposal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inu Yasha said. "Kouga take Kagome to the well in the clearing and make sure she's inside. She'll be safe there."

"I'll go with Kouga," Sango supplied. "I don't think he's been to the well and he'll need a guide."

"Ginta," Kouga intoned. "Make sure the pack knows that until I return they are to follow Inu Yasha's instructions. Tell any who don't like it they can take it up with me afterwards."

"Y-yes boss!" Ginta stammered and ran towards the front.

Kouga nodded as Sango hopped onto Kouga's back. Once she was secure on his back, he scooped Kagome up bridal style and took off at high speed. The drive to the Bone eater's well had begun.

TBC

Japanese words used:

Zetsubo- Despair.


	11. Drive to the Well

Just yet another reminder

Just yet another reminder. I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. Any characters or techniques she doesn't own, unless otherwise stated, belongs to me. In this chapter there are some cameos by characters from Yuu Watase. I'm not making any money from this work. All I get is the satisfaction of writing this work and the joy of those who read it.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter Ten: Drive to the well

by

Lance the Flamesniper

Sango, at least the conscious part of her, wouldn't admit it freely, but there was a certain thrill to riding on Kouga's back. He was graceful despite the tornado his speed made as he moved. But there was something else about his movements. At every turn she felt her body pressing against his back and creating friction, a very delightful friction that kept sending sparks up her spine. It was making it difficult to both keep her focus and keep her inner self restrained.

Then she noticed something else, as did Kagome. Pacing them was a blonde haired man in a sampan hat. He was clad in a blue and black Hakama and gi. In his hands were what looked like sutras. As the man paced them he flicked his wrist sending the sutras flying at soldiers that seemed to be popping up in their path. The sutras mid-way to the soldiers transformed into wolves that then pinned down their targets.

_Amazing. _Sango thought as she unconsciously used her legs to guide the wolf prince toward their target.

The man pacing them spared the trio a glance then smiled and winked at her before speeding ahead.

* * *

In the center of the village the head of the invading army smirked. It's name was Shoyu. The body it was in had been died in its sleep a few nights ago and thus was easy to occupy. Guiding the army to invade this pathetic village that "Father" said was a home to Inu Yasha had been easy.

"What do ye want with this village? We are a poor one, ye wouldn't get enough food to feed even half your army from here!" Kaede pronounced.

"Then it good that I'm not here for food isn't it old hag! Be silent! What I seek will be along soon. After all a band of six isn't a match for a whole army."

Kaede's realized what he meant immediately. "Ye came for the jewel shards!"

The man's laugh was malevolent. "Exactly! And once I have them, I will burn this village to the ground!"

"Boss!" One of the body's soldiers called out. "We got a problem!"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We're under attack but it isn't just that band sir, it's an army!"

"What!?"

* * *

The guards that the possessed commander posted had been expecting easy duty. All they'd been expecting were five people. Instead they found themselves facing the forest as it filled with an unholy howling sound. It sounded to them as if all the hounds of every level of hell were in the woods. Adding too their unease were the sight of shadows flitting from tree to tree. In their minds this was unnerving. Then out of the shadows came a man in a Red Haori. His yellow eyes spoke of anger and wrath. Soon other figures were coming out of the shadows. Grim beings clad in fur and armor and carrying spears, swords and any number of other weapons.

Despite what their commanding officer might have thought, these men who he called soldiers had at one time been merely farmers and they knew of the things that dwell in the forests. This wasn't an army of men. Not by long shot. This was an army of demons. The man in red charged forward and behind came a wave of warriors all of them howling like wolves.

_No, they aren't howling like wolves… they _are_ wolves! _Several soldiers thought as their courage failed them and they ran scared.

"Don't kill any that you don't have to!" Inu Yasha yelled as the war pack with Miroku in tow slammed into the invading army's guards. He nodded hearing the various though reluctant agreements echo thought the attack force.

_That baka wolf better get her to the well safely or what I give this army will pale before what I do to him! _Inu Yasha thought as his fists smashed into one opponent after another.

Miroku focused on his task at hand. The way Sango volunteered herself to be Kouga's guide to the well troubled him. It was another piece of a puzzle that wasn't working out. He brought his Shakajou around into a horizontal strike that easily cracked his opponent's ribs. As he moved to another of the quickly decreasing ranks his mind returned to the problem. He was pretty sure this wasn't something Kouga had done, since the puzzle that was what was happening with Sango had started happening weeks before Kouga's appearance. _Though Kouga is also acting odd and whatever is going on with Sango has responded to that…_ Miroku wasn't sure what was happening, but the more he thought about it, the less he liked it.

* * *

Kouga came to a halt looking into the clearing before him Surround the well were several soldiers all of whom seemed to be waiting for something. By Kouga's count there were easily thirty there though there were probably more scouring the woods on the other side of the clearing for all he knew.

"Looks grim" A familiar voice said.

"Agreed" said another equally familiar voice.

Kouga glanced and lowered his brows seeing two familiar looking being with him. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help," Konran said.

"Who are these people, Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Strange people," Kouga said. "I don't know their names but I'm going to find out once this is over.

"Can you give me your bow and arrows Kagome?" the woman asked.

The miko handed her weapons over with a confused look on her face. "How do you know…?"

"The time for questions is later Higureshi-san. Know that we are allies and that we will fight to the end to assist you," Konran replied as he pulled his eight special sutras from their hiding place. _I promised the four gods that I would only use these in an emergency. They promised me each warrior I summon would at least temporarily work together. The summon will only last four minutes this time, hopefully it'll be enough and they'll take until at least Kagome's time to recharge so I hope when she learns about us later she appreciates this…_

"Kouga, I'm going to summon up some help for us using these sutras. You and Sango get Kagome to the well."

The wolf prince bristled at the order, but nodded none the less. Mostly because he was curious to see what this strange not-really human being could do.

At the nod Konran laid out the eight sutra and began to chant in a language that seemed to be a mix of several other languages. With the last word he slammed his palms into the ground and there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded Eight warriors stood before the man. The first one to catch her eye was that there was two women in the group. She wore Brown armor and her auburn hair was done up in a narrow braided ponytail. Standing next to her was what looked like a young boy dressed in blue with very angry eyes. Standing next to the two was a man who only looked to be 19 and a woman who looked to only be 17, though she was beautiful with her white hair her eyes seemed to glow with experience beyond her youth. To the right of them stood a red haired man wearing a blue tunic over white breeches, On his back was a steely fan. Next to this man was a blue hair man dressed like a monk and apparently wearing a mask. To the right of them there was the last two. A silent and cold man with a bow and arrow and a man who appeared with his eyes closed then refused to look at anyone once the he did open his eyes.

"Soi, Suboshi, Tokaki, Subaru, Tasuki, Chichiri, Tomite and Hikitsu. You have been loaned to me by your gods. I have need of your help This woman needs to kept safe until we can put her into that well, inside which is the path to her own country. We will buy time for her defenders to get her there." With that Konran lead the Gathered Celestial warriors into battle while Kouga, Sango and Kagome made a mad dash toward the well.

* * *

Shuyo looked around in distaste as the weak and wimpy humans that called themselves and army were in partial retreat. _As if a few hundred wolf demons couldn't be dealt with!_ He mentally snarled. "Archers to the ready! Fire!"

The volley landed wounding a few of the wolves. Causing Shuyo to smile. That smile faded as the wolves that weren't wounded seemed to become more enraged at the wounding of their comrades. Suddenly a red clothed form was standing before the commander.

"So, you in charge of this group?" Inu Yasha asked. He didn't look impressed, but didn't look impressive either.

"Yes, I am Shuyo and in the name of my Father, Naraku I will kill you!" With that Shuyo drew his body's sword and charged forward.

Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and charge as well. With a clang the battle was joined.

* * *

Kagome had been in battle before but this was something else. Snakes made of Water, spires of ice, bolts of electricity and torrents of fire flanked the trail blazed by the archer woman in white and the man in blue and black, who'd drawn a sword and was using it with a level skill that spoke of years of practice. Running with them was the White haired woman, Subaru as well as Tokaki and Chichiri. The monk and the warrior helped Kouga and Sango deflect attacks from the side. _This is the kind of battle you only read about in fantasy novels! I don't think anyone would believe it if I told them this actually happens! _

Soon enough Kagome was at the lip of the well. She heard a pop and realized that the eight warriors who have been defending her had disappeared back into the ether they came from.

"Into the well miko. Now!' The blue-robed man intoned.

"Demo…" Kagome began.

"Do so, Kagome," The woman replied as she stood on the edge of the well firing arrows quicker that Kagome could blink.

"Who are you two? Some kind of would be heroes?"

Konran looked her right in the eyes. "Always remember what I say now. A hero is made when they make a choice. She and I do what we do because we want the right to choose our future. If that makes us heroes then so be it. Now, get through the well."

Kagome nodded then jumped into the well making a note to find out who the strange man and woman are.

* * *

Miroku picked up a dagger that had been dropped by the fleeing soldiers and quickly began cutting loose the imprisoned villagers beginning with Kaede. Out the corner of his eye he saw Inu Yasha and the one he assumed was the leader of the invaders still battling it out. There was something odd about the leader. His body's ki was off in some way.

"He is possessed Miroku. The creature inside him claims to be a child of Naraku."

Miroku needed no further encouragement. Handing the dagger to one of the villagers so they could finish the task of freeing the others Miroku charged towards the fray. Mid-step he pulled one of his numerous sutras from inside his robes, charged it with spiritual power and tossed it with a yell of "Demon be gone!"

The sutra struck the commander on the back and with a scream smoke came from his mouth. The smoke coalesced into a violet cloud with glowing eyes as the body it had possessed became bones beneath it.

"Inu Yasha! Now!" Kaede and Miroku both yelled.

"Wind Scar!" The hanyou bellowed his blade sending a swath of burning destruction towards the vicious spawn. The creature barely had time to react before it was destroyed.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha panted as he collapsed. "I hope Kouga's kept you safe…"

* * *

Konran and Youmei had long since stopped battling and were currently leaning against a tree observing the final throes of the battle for Musashi. Kouga and Sango were back to back surrounded by four soldiers. The look on Sango's face spoke volumes. There was a sort of feral-ness to the look that cause both Konran and Youmei to have to hide smiles.

"She's close," Youmei said.

"A few more days maybe less," Konran agreed with a knowing grin.

"Shhh," Youmei hissed the battle's about to begin.

The first of the soldiers charged Kouga. The wolf prince dispatched his attacker with a pinpoint roundhouse kick to jaw. The second attacked Sango. The Taijya swatted his blade aside with her short sword then elbowed her opponent square in the nose sending him to unconsciousness. The third stepped forward cautiously not that it, mattered Kouga unleashed a skillful series three short jabs before kicking the man in stomach hard enough that it broke the armor. The wolf then grabbed his opponent's head to steady it before driving his knee into the man's forehead. The final soldier looked panicked by how quickly his allies had fallen but didn't have a chance to run as Sango pounced upon him. She rained several punches on the hapless soldier before throwing him in Kouga's direction. Kouga for his part lashed out with a kick connecting neatly with the flung soldier's jaw.

"Well that's that," Kouga said as he looked at Sango. Anything he wanted to say to her died on his lips as he saw the hungry look in her eyes. He took two tentative steps towards Sango before she charged him wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her lips claimed his. Kouga returned the kiss passionately, his body still peaking on the adrenaline of the battle.

For Sango the world had collapsed down to just the two of them. She felt the warmth of Kouga's body pressed against hers as his arms wrapped around her waist deepening the kiss further. Sango also felt her thighs bump against the edge of the well. A moment later she felt herself lifted up and sat on the edge of the well. As if her body had a mind of its own her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt something soft and wet brush against her lips. It was a strange feeling but instinctively she parted her lips allowing Kouga full access to her eager to learn mouth.

The kiss would have continued had it not been for a rather unpleasant interruption.

"Kouga! Sango! Did you get Kagome to the well Safely?" Inu Yasha's voice called.

The sound was fairly distant, meaning that Inu Yasha had yet to make it to the clearing that housed the well. That gave the two enough time to recover, if only a little. After all it would hard to hide Sango's kiss swollen lips. Still wordlessly the two waited for the arrival of the Hanyou.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well pondering the two newest pieces to the weirdness going on in the feudal era. Two people who seemed human… but what kind of human can keep up with Kouga at high speed? Was he some kind of Youkai? Really she wouldn't have time to research the two, even without names, since she had a test to finish cramming for. Still she made a note to ask her grandfather about it when she got home from school tomorrow. With luck he'd know something about them or would know someone who could be asked. With a sigh she climbed up the ladder and walked to her home in this time.

* * *

Onikami and his wife smiled as they watched the sun set. Onikami's wife was in her favorite spot: sitting in front of her husband with his arms around her holding her against his chest. The two were several stories up watching in silence the sun as it kissed the horizon and the lights of the city slowly came alive. They were also pointedly ignoring the presence of Ifurita as she stood stoically at the entrance to the balcony.

"She made it back," Mrs. Onikami said with a smile.

"Yes she did. But was there ever really a doubt?" Onikami asked.

"Always. As Konran and Youmei would say: "Nothing is ever certain." Something could have changed."

"True. But that's why they're watching over things or so they say."

"What are you going to tell the others tomorrow?"

"That I plan on meeting with Kagome day after tomorrow and that I don't have enough information at this moment to say who is backing the Nezumi and Orochi in their activities."

"Are you sure meeting Kagome is a good idea. Granted by now she knows about…" Mrs. Onikami began only to be silenced by her husband placing a finger to her lips.

"I believe that it has to be done. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to attend this time."

"This time?"

"I suspect," Onikami began. "That as things progress in the feudal era, she'll have questions only we and the other members of the families can answer."

With that said the two finished watching the sunset. Though to anyone who looked on it would seem as if for them the world began and ended with each other. The next few days would be difficult but for now the two were at peace. For them, for now, that was enough.

TBC

Shoyu- Possession

I'm sure some of you are wondering why I tossed in Fushigi Yuugi characters. The truth of it is that this story is the beginning of a larger series of stories that actually encompasses several different anime including Fushigi Yuugi. Which makes this really challenging and only time will tell if I am successful. Also it allows me to give a dedication to one of my favorite Romance fic writers: Ms. Kitty Lynne.

Anyway please R&R. Even Constructive criticism is welcome!


	12. Dreams and other Tests

Like I always do at this time (the beginning of the chapter) I would like to remind everyone that I do not own Inu Yasha, he'd eat me out of house and home if I did anyway. Rumiko Takehashi owns Inu Yasha. Any characters that aren't hers or products of my own musings belong to the people they belong to (such as Setsuna Meioh who is briefly mentioned in this chapter as is a Sailor Senshi both of whom are products of Naoko Takeuchi). I'm not getting paid for this, in fact I do this for fun and my only reward is the satisfaction of telling a good story and of course the satisfaction of knowing someone enjoyed my effort.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter Eleven: Dreams and other tests

By

Lance the Flamesniper

The battle for Musashi had taken place in the late afternoon early evening hours and was exceptionally decisive. While the villagers at first were afraid of the army of lupine warriors and their leader but worries quickly dispelled when the army began working with the villagers to rebuilt and hunt down straggler soldiers. By the time the sunlight was dying, all the soldiers had either been captured, slain or ran off. At Kouga's order the first and last option were preferred.

Kouga for his part walked through the village flanking Kaede on one side on the other was Inu Yasha. Surprisingly, Sango seemed content to walk with wolf prince. Miroku despite his look of disapproval was assisting the village healers by offering blessings and in extreme cases last rites to villagers and soldiers alike.

"Kouga-sama," Kaede intoned. "Ye have earned this village's eternal esteem for the timely aid."

"I am flattered Kaede-dono," Kouga said, clearly embarrassed by the praise. "But I don't feel I deserve such an honor. My pack and I were merely traveling with Inu Yasha as I have been asked by Kagome to help them in destroying Naraku. In this instance we were glad to be of help."

"Not that I needed it!" Inu Yasha huffed.

"Nor did I say you did," Kouga patiently placated his eyes drifting to briefly meet Sango's as his mind also drifted briefly to their stolen moment at the well. "However even you must admit that my pack's help made it at least easier."

"Regardless ye have the village's gratitude Kouga-sama," The one-eyed miko stated, not missing the look passing between the slayer and the youkai. _I am not so old that I have not chanced upon that look passed between the young. Mayhap this will curb the monk's wandering hand and eye. Miroku, ye have been a fool! Methinks that if ye are not careful all ye care for will be lured away._ "What are ye plans for this night prince of wolves?"

"Well since I'm traveling with Inu Yasha and his groups for the time being I thought it might be best to have my pack set up camp in the forest Kaede-dono. I however feel it better for me to stay in the village.

The miko merely nodded. She had heard from various travelers, including Kagome of Kouga. Clearly he was a good leader and knew that basically he was allowing himself to be used as hostage to keep the wolves in line while also acting as a reminder not to do anything foolish for the villagers. A truly wise move. _That it allows you to stay close to yon Taijya don't rub ye wrong either does it?_ Kaede added mentally.

* * *

As she walked beside Kouga, Sango's mind was adrift. She had seen Kouga fight before, both against Inu Yasha and against other demons. She never realized he was as skilled as when they fought together. In many ways she found herself in awe of how well their skills had melded. It wasn't perfect teamwork, or trained teamwork but almost a natural kind of team work.

_What were you thinking kissing him like that? What if Inu Yasha or gods forbid Miroku would have shown up? _Sango sniped at her inner self.

_Oh no no, little Sango. I wasn't the one kissing him… _You _kissed him. And I must admit I am jealous._

That stopped Sango short. _That was me? But how? Why?_

_He's a handsome man, you're an attractive female…for a human. Such behaviors I believe are natural._

_But… I don't act that way with Miroku! If it's natural why don't I act like that with him?_

_Hmmm, why indeed?_

Sango didn't have an answer and she didn't suspect she wanted to hear her inner self's opinion. It was enough to know that she was going to find out about it tonight.

* * *

Tokyo, The Future, 0:00 A.T.E.

Konran looked out over the city of Tokyo. It wasn't the city of Tokyo of the 20th century. Nor was it the village of Mushashi that would some day become Tokyo. It wasn't even the pure, idealistically over sanitized city of Crystal Tokyo that Sailor Pluto might dream of. This was a different city named Tokyo and he was a frequent visitor to it. This was what would come if he and Youmei failed: a twisted, broken version of a once proud city inside a ruined world. It was something the Setsuna Meiohs of the world couldn't grasp.

Sprawled around his perch on the wreckage of Tokyo tower was the desolation that was the city ruled by the Black Emperor. He had had another name before he rose, or as he called it ascended, but most called him by his title at least in public. From the tower he could see the burnt ruins of the Hikawa Shinto shrine that used to sit atop sakura no oka as well as the ruins of the Higureshi shrine, noticeable only because of the remains of its legendary tree. Down below him were a trio of humans. Two, one of whom was clad in a green and white fuku- a senshi survivor perhaps- kept watch while the third diligently picked the lock to the nearby convenient store.

"They are truly amazing," Konran said to the three beside him. "Even with their world resembling hell on Earth, the humans still adapt and survive. They truly are magnificent."

"Why do you do this to yourself Konran?" The black skirted woman next to him asked. She appeared human but usually she was merely his sword, though if Konran wished she could be any weapon he imagined, or more accurately the spirit that lives inside the sword.

"He does it to remind himself what he is trying to avoid," The man that was Youmei's sword spirit replied. "Even you should appreciate that Shino."

"Bite me Kyo!" The sword spirit fired back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Youmei interrupted. "Allow Konran his brooding. It helps him keep focus. And further look upon this world sword siblings. Dedicate yourselves to your masters' wishes and work to prevent this grim existence. Not for our sakes but for the humans. So they may not know this suffering."

The Two sword spirits nodded that they understood. There was no more talking for several hours. Meanwhile, below them Tokyo smoldered and the battle for survival continued.

* * *

"Kaede-san, a moment of your time please?" Kouga asked once Inu Yasha had went off to brood or whatever it was that he did before sleeping.

"Aye, Kouga-sama, what may ye be needing this evening?" the elderly miko asked.

"Onegai, Kaede-san, you may call me Kouga. I am not your lord. But that is beside the point. I have a question."

"Do ye now? Come now out with it then, as ye can see I am old and in need of more rest than I used to need."

"If I were attempting to court a woman, how would I go about it?" The wolf asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Are ye seeking a female then wolf?" At Kouga's almost shy nod she smiled. "I had suspicions ye know. Unless some village maiden has caught ye eyes, you seek to court Sango, do ye not?"

"Shhh! Not so loud Kaede-dono. But yes, she is the one I wish to woo."

"May I ask why?"

"She is witty, smart, kind, strong, loyal and beautiful. A man could not ask for more in a woman and not be asking for the Maiden of the Moon herself!"

Kaede nodded. That was good enough for her. "Ply her with flowers, wolf. Ply her with gentle deeds and know that already her heart is stirring to the cause you seek."

_That last part I knew. But if I do as Kaede suggests I may yet sway her completely!_ Kouga thought even as he offered the miko a flourished bow. "Arigato Kaede-dono."

As the wolf left Kaede added to her self. "Treat her well wolf or I will ask young Kagome to pin ye to the God tree."

* * *

Sango settled into her blankets uneasily. As he was wont to do the monk had tried to grope her… in the village square… again. Bashing him wasn't enough but she settled for it then informed the group she would be sleeping outside this evening and, after bidding all her friends save Miroku good night left them. Before setting up her impromptu camp she looked around for Kouga, wanting to tell him goodnight. Unfortunately she couldn't find him and was surprised to find herself both disappointed and saddened at his absence. Without further though she had set up her blankets. Internally, she wasn't looking forward to this evening's rest and the meeting it would allow, but for her own sake it must be done. With that in mind she slowly lay down and closed her eyes.

Almost instantly she found herself in the realm of her dreams. Right away she noticed the differences. The field had changed to a cave with a grotto. The entire grotto lit with a luminous glow. Nearby she saw a path that she knew would lead to her back to the field where Miroku waited. Standing at the mouth that door however was the man who was, it seemed rapidly changing her life. To her his presence was clear: he was here because somehow that made her more comfortable.

"All I ask San-chan," Dream-Kouga said when he saw her. "Is that you hear her out."

Sango nodded in spite of herself. "So where is she?"

As if summoned by her words a voice spoke from the shadows. "I'm here."

Sango tracked the voice and found a pile of discarded chains near a deep shadow. "I thought you said I'd get to see you tonight?"

"Are you sure that's what you want? Once you see me, things can't be the same again Sango."

"Truthfully? I'm afraid." Sango answered.

"A little fear is good," The shadow replied. "But I always wondered something Sango. How could you have missed the biggest clues about the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how could you miss that you survived something that would have killed a normal human? How could you overlook the fact that a Shikon shard was able to even work on you?"

Now that Sango thought about it, those things didn't make sense. "Well I…"

"I can tell you why Sango. It was because of me," The shadow woman said as she walked into the light.

She looked like Sango, the conscious self realized with only a couple of notable differences. This shadowy self had claws, cute looking fangs and pointed ears. Truthfully she looked like Sango imagined she would if she were a…

"You're thinking I look like you would if you were a wolf hanyou, am I right?"

"Y-yes," Sango replied uncertainly. "B-but I'm not a…"

"Remember me saying it was all Miroku's fault or someone like him's fault things were all wrong? I was the one born Sango! We were born a hanyou and some stupid houshi at father's behest had me sealed away!" Shadow-Sango said with tears in her eyes.

Sango wanted to argue. Wanted to say that this being was lying, somehow, instinctively she knew. This being wasn't lying. The thought scared her more than she was ever afraid of anything. "I believe you. You're why I was always stronger and faster. Those came from you didn't they?"

"It was all I _could _do. Only being around youki could I even try to get loose and contact you, my waking self."

Suddenly the words Sango's father had said when she was twelve came back to her"… Clearly the seals are weakening again. Just as Shinmaru warned us they would. She'll need to stay in the village away from youkai a while until they strengthen again."

"So because of Inu Yasha and the others…?"

"I've been able to come back this far. But now we come to the problem Sango: What do we do now? We can keep fighting each other, which will continue to hurt us. Or we can work together: allow me to become part of you Sango. You'd become a hanyou, stronger and faster than you are already, but still us."

"But what about Miroku? What was done to us is wrong but I still have feelings for him. Yet you don't like him."

"I think we both know, that that will be your call. Yes I don't like Miroku. And I definitely think we can do better, but it's not just that he's a monk that makes me dislike him. It's how he treats us. How he seems content to act like he wants a relationship then flirts with every woman he meets."

"Okay, so if I were to agree to this. How would it happen?"

"We'd need one more sizable dose of youki to completely free us. The monk's seals are that strong. It would take the power of a taiyoukai to do the job now."

"A taiyoukai? Like Sesshoumaru?"

"He's a taiyoukai certainly… but I think you'd find one closer and far more kissable er I mean likable."

"No, you mean Kouga. Keep in mind I've not agreed to this. I need time to think about it."

"That's fine. I can understand that this is a big step. But please don't take too long."

"What? Why?"

Before the Shadow-self could answer the sound of a rooster's crowing snapped Sango back to wakefulness. Sango looked around blearily then glanced down. Sitting on her blankets was a single red rose.

* * *

Kagome came awake with a start then realized that she was back home… and needed to hurry or she'd be late for school. She quickly put on her school uniform, grabbed a slice of toast and bolted out the door… only to skid to a halt as a black haired girl with blue eyes flecked with gold was waiting for her at the steps. The girl was wearing the same uniform as Kagome only she had decorated it by wearing some kind of black shirt under the blouse and black tights under the skirt. Something about it reminded Kagome of something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey aren't you…?"

"…A little miffed about being made to wait Kagome? Yes a little," the girl replied.

"Gomen nasai… Wait a minute! That wasn't…"

"…Your intention? I understand that. Still we better hurry."

"Who are you?"

"Orihime Onikami. Father speaks well of you so I thought we should get aquainted. In fact he asked me to invite you to meet him. Also he wanted me to give you a gift which you'll get after school," With that the girl turned on her heel and began quickly walking.

Kagome blinked as the girl walked off. _Girl? No she's like a force of nature!_ "Hey wait up!" The miko exclaimed as she hurried after the strange woman.

TBC

Japanese words:

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry

Arigato- Thank you

Onegai-Please

Sakura no oka- Cherry Hill

Author's note:

A.T.E. is a shorthand I came up with. It stands for After Time's Ended. No matter what time it is in this era every moment of the day is 0:00.


	13. Another Day

I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. Any character or idea she doesn't own belongs either to other authors (Such as the creator of Love Hina since one of his characters as well as the town of Hinata Hot springs is mentioned in this chapter) or myself (for which no credit is given but is implied). I'm not making any money off this work. I do it all for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my fans. Reviews and constructive criticism are both welcome.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 12: Another Day

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome tried hard to focus on her psychology test. The events of earlier that morning had caught her off guard. She certainly had not thought she was going to run into then be basically made to run after the new girl in school. The girl in question, Orihime Onikami, seemed very brusque in her communication but several important facts came up that Kagome found herself pondering even as she went into a detailed paragraph on Jung.

_The Onikami family's head claims to know me? I don't recall meeting any of them before today. And what's this about having a gift for me. Lately things have been just too crazy. Moreover I've sensed demonic auras all morning. That's not something that I can overlook. But if there's a youkai nearby what is it up to? Whatever it is, it's really close by. Actually there seem to be a lot of them nearby. _Kagome thought, then realized that the last part of her thought did nothing at all to make her feel better. If anything it made her wish she'd been able to bring Inu Yasha or Sango with her. Granted she didn't think Sango could come through the well and worse still she wasn't quite herself lately but still…

"Times up class!" Kagome's teacher proclaimed just as Kagome finished the last sentence of the last essay.

Kagome sighed wearily. At least she finished this time. With that thought in mind she went with her class to gym class.

* * *

Sango sat on the front step of the hut she and the others usually shared and stared at the red rose she'd found that morning. A quick glance inside told her that the others were still asleep. That suited her fine. Idly she wondered who left the fragrant gift for her. Her mind came up right away with two very good possibilities. The first was Miroku. Her mind wanted to discard that thought right away. Miroku wasn't one for giving flowers. Not once had he done so in the past so why would he have started now. The other option however…

_You know as well I do he'd do something like this. _The hanyou in her head replied.

_You don't know that for sure... though if it was him, I'll have to figure out how to thank him properly. _Sango sniped back. She also would have to agree with that shadowy part of herself: that Kouga seemed more likely to be the one who gave her the rose._ Of course the best way to find out would be to track him down and ask him…_

With that thought in mind, the demon slayer went to seek out the wolf prince.

* * *

Miroku stepped out of the hut just in time to see Sango wander off. He couldn't tell for certain but she seemed to be looking at something and completely lost in thought, He wasn't sure what was going on, but Sango had been spending a lot of time with the wolf prince since finding out about their past relationship. It was beginning to trouble him more than he wanted to admit.

"I wonder what is going on with her?" Miroku mused.

"Feh! If you can't guess the problem ya deserve what you're going to get," Inu Yasha snorted then resumed his mental count just as Kagome had taught him. At one hundred eighty he poured the now hot water into the cup and began to stir, starting a new count.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how you and Sango used to tell me that I should take Kouga more seriously when he'd come by an' talk to Kagome?"

"Yes," Miroku responded. "I remember it rather well because we knew and still know that unless you come forward with how you feel about Kagome, Kouga could easily steal her away."

"Except now those tables are turned on ya, ya stupid monk!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ya go around gropin' and proposin' to other women when ya had a perfectly good woman waiting for you to settle down and ask her to be your woman. Now she's got another man or should I say youkai showing interest."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "You think Kouga is trying to claim Sango as his own?"

"Yes," the inu hanyou said with a nod and no hesitation.

"But she's a demon slayer. Obviously she wouldn't fall for his tricks."

"That would be true if he was using some kind of charm or spell or some trick. But wolves don't work like that."

"Oh? How would you know?"

"Simple I asked Kaede about it once. The old bat might be nosy and a pain but she knows demon lore. Wolven magic isn't like you humans or like other demons. They serve the moon, Earth and sun. And their spells come in the form of rituals and chants. No, Kouga wouldn't need any tricks but his own."

"And what tricks are those?" Miroku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What tricks did ya warn me against?"

"Well he can be kind and respectful and treated Kagome like…"

"Like he's currently treating Sango?" The hanyou shot back between bites of his meal.

Miroku's eye widened as that thought was driven home.

"Look. What you do ain't none of my damn business. But you'd better think about what I've told you. Or else think about taking in with one of the many wenches ya've proposed to over the last few years. Me? I've got something I have to get ready to take care of," The hanyou said as he tossed the empty ramen cup into what Kagome had told him was called a "Plazz-tik garr-bage bag", whatever that was. Without a further word Inu Yasha left the monk to his thoughts.

* * *

1:15 p.m. Modern era Tokyo

Onikami and Ifurita arrived at the chosen location for the meeting right on time, a large building owned by the Konno Family in this case. This was where the four families would meet. Onikami immediately noticed the two waiting for him. The first he noticed was the dark haired celestial dragon, Afura. The other was a red haired man in a green suit. His green eyes reflected a lot of mischief but also a surprising amount of seriousness at the same time.

"Konnichi wa Konno-san," Onikami said as he and his body guard responded.

"Konnichi wa Onikami-san" Konno responded in turn. "What can I do for you?"

"Perceptive as always I see," Konno responded. "There is something I wanted to discuss."

"Yes?"

"What is one of your daughters doing in the town of Hinata Hot Springs?"

"So Mitsune noticed her huh?"

"Whichever of the twins it is isn't exactly discreet."

"It's Tomoe. Rukia is helping Byakuya with surveillance in Nerima."

"That doesn't answer my question. Is she there because my daughter is there or what?"

"Mitsune is and has always been welcome to stay in the Northern lands without any permission needed. Tomoe's there because Konran and Youmei are interested in something there. Same is true with why I have Ryo looking into things in the Southern Lands, and have Renji watching a group in Juuban.

"It must all be very important if you're sending your numerous children to do the task. I trust you have your reasons other than those two's interest."

"You'll find out in the meeting. Most of it is because of Konran and Youmei though."

The four made their way through levels of security that rivaled most maximum security installations, prisons and government agencies. Until the four found themselves in the presence of Taishou with his bodyguard Meis and the husband of Lady Fukaimori and her body guard Shayla in the center of the desk they were sitting at was a speakerphone indicating the presence of the fifth member of the circle of four: the half brother of the head of the Taishou zaibatsu and the protector of the one known by the codename Oracle. There had always been rumors about the four families: that they were a secret power behind all the business dealings in Japan; that they had made deals with demons to gain wealth, power and immortality and any number of other bits of nonsense and disinformation that the Taisho Zaibatsu, Konno group, Onikami Industries and Furkaimori Zaibatsu didn't bother to disavow.

"We see you have finally arrived." Taishou sniffed with a hint of annoyed disdain.

"And we see that your newest wife hasn't started scolding you for that third person thing you do," Konno fired back. "How is Natsumi anyway?"

"Annoyingly stubborn."

"Good!" the younger Taishou said from safely in Canada. "Maybe that will help get the stick the size of Fujiyama out of your ass."

"Now, now my friends," Onikami said breaking up the latest flare up of what had to be the world's longest sometimes not-so-civil-war. "We have other problems. There are factions in the South who seem to be snooping. The question is, Fukaimori-san, does your wife know what's going on or are they trying to subvert her?"

Fukaimori sat back and scratched at the small goatee he had taken to growing, claiming it gave him a rakish air. "Neither she nor I are aware of any problems in the Southern Lands, and certainly are not up to anything other than trying to catch up with Onikami-san in sheer family size."

Onikami nodded. "I expected and Ryo has reported as much. Basically The Orochi, Nezumi and a few other species in the Southern Lands have been searching for two things. The first is information on the location of the Shikon no Tama. To this end I have dispatched Orihime to defend Ms. Higureshi and made arrangements as per the words of "oracle" to meet with her and help explain things… both past and present.

"You said one thing was the Shikon no Tama," the Younger Taishou asked. "What is the other thing?"

"I don't know for certain, but if I were to guess," Onikami began. "I think they are looking for where we left _Him_."

There was not discussion as to who the "Him" in question was. They all knew there was only one being that would be tied to seeking the Shikon Jewel. After all these four were in the business of keeping their secrets and the longer that secret stayed hidden the better off everyone would be. Instead there were only three deadly serious gazes matching Onikami's own.

"Then we shall all keep vigilant. Please keep us all informed of your finding and let us know of any needs you come across," the elder Taishou said summing up the thoughts of the others. "Now on to the less pressing matter of our business plans…"

* * *

Kagome smirked. Gym class today seemed to be a focus on archery. The test for the girls this day took the form of target shooting with the two highest scores not having to cleaning duty assigned. This managed to get even the least motivated girls into the spirit. It turned out they shouldn't have bothered. One by one the girls were winnowed out of the competition. One of the best shooters Akiko Masamura, many thought would be a shoo in for top two was forced to take fifth place thanks to the surprising shooting skill of Kagome. _Who knew the "sickly" girl could shoot. _Kagome mentally snarked.

But Kagome was even more surprised to find that the new girl, Orihime, tended to match her shot for shot. There was no malice in the deed, Kagome noted, in fact the girl's face was almost completely impassive for the duration of their archery class, save for this small almost feral half-smirk she would get after hitting a perfect bulls-eye. Yet there were times when the other girl would remind her of other people she knew. The set of her jaw when she was preparing a shot reminded her of someone as did the toned figure and that strange almost body stocking she was wearing under her school uniform during normal class time. That half-smirk reminded her of someone else entirely as did the girls brisk yet energetic personality. It was irking Kagome to no end that she couldn't put all that together.

_It doesn't help that I'm totally distracted by the demon presences around the school. I don't sense any malice but still…_ Kagome mused as she fired the last shot for the day. The end result it would seem would be a tie. Which in the end suited Kagome just fine.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Sango finally found Kouga. He was in the village as she had expected the prince of the wolves to be, however what he was up to was surprising.

"Kouga-san! Kouga-san! Play with us some more!" A chorus of village children exclaimed as they followed the smiling prince through the village.

"Very well children," Kouga said with a gentle-yet playful grin that made Sango's heart feel strange. "I'll teach you a game we wolves teach our cubs, but only if Sango-san helps me teach it to you."

Sango soon found herself on the receiving end of several puppy-dog eyed stares. Still she couldn't help but smile at Kouga's antics, especially when he added his own wolf-cub eyed stare to the children's "Sure, I'll be glad to help Kou-kun. What's the game?"

"Oh it's one you know! A little ookami child taught it to you long ago. It's called Hunter-hunter."

Sango's smile turned slightly predatory for a moment then resumed its normal state. "Yes I do know that game. By the way Kouga, did you leave something for me this morning."

Kouga paused in tell the children the rules of the game and looked to the slayer. "Yes I did. I hope you like roses. If you don't I can try to find something else that suits you."

Sango felt her cheek crimson until she was sure they matched the rose in hue. "N-no, I like roses very much," She said then lunged forward, snagged Kouga's legs and pulled -the end result being Kouga landing on his back, slightly stunned and Sango slapping him lightly on the heels. "By the way: point for me!"

"Why you..! Get back here!" Kouga called as he and the children spread out to hunt down Sango. The game was on.

* * *

Kagome found herself walking home next to the strange girl who seemed content to stay at her side whenever possible. On one level it was kind of a relief to the young miko as she could still sense youki around them. Including three presences trailing them. Kagome wished she'd either found an excuse to ditch Onikami and investigate or to have appropriated a bow from the phys ed class incase there was trouble.

"We're being followed." Orihime intoned then pressed a box into the confused miko's hands. "Here take this. Open it now/"

Kagome quickly opened the box and found herself looking a curious triangle as well as a quiver of several arrows. "What…?"

"It's a Onikami Industries Collapsible longbow, courtesy of my father. You just hit the little button on the grip and it'll open. A double tap in quick succession closes bow back to its more portable state."

Kagome quickly found and triggered the mechanism then knocked an arrow, impressed with the design and weight of the device. A glance at Orihime revealed another surprise. Orihime had quickly removed the blouse and skirt of her outfit leaving the body stocking for Kagome to see, Orihime had also affixed a familiar looking mask to the lower part of her face. In the fading light of the sun she finally realized what the stocking actually was: the uniform of a Taijya.

* * *

Feudal Era: Early evening

Sango continued to hide in the bushes allowing the dark to conceal her. The day had been a lot of fun as she had seen Kouga happily playing with village children, allowing then to score points on him in the game. But one by one the children were called home leaving only the two adults who were currently tied in their own private game. Unlike the very first time the two played Sango's points on Kouga had been harder to earn forcing her to come up with new tricks on the fly. Her opponent and potential romantic interest however was an even bigger surprise using his speed and power as well as more than once he had lured her into her own traps or his own variation on her original tricks to score points.

_I'm surprised he remembered those old snares! But I'll have to remember that one he did with the two young trees and the fisherman's net. What had he called that again? An Ookami amimono no kumo? Clever wolf… Clever prey!_

A rustling to the left of her was all the warning she got that she had been cornered before the wolf prince pounced. Sango rolled with the attack allowing herself to end up on top of Kouga. In a quick motion she pinned his shoulders with her elbows and his hips with her thighs seemingly ignorant of the intimacy of the position. Her fingers quickly laced together and she rested her chin upon them as a devilish smile appeared on her lips.

"My my. I seem to have caught a wolf. Whatever shall I do with him?"

Kouga tried to get loose but even he knew he wouldn't get loose. Though Sango couldn't help but shudder at the feel of Kouga's hips pressing against her own. "You're caught Kouga. Surrender and I will be lenient."

"I don't think so, Taijya no hime-chan!"

In the dying light of the sun Sango once again only got on slight warning before Kouga made his move. With a glint of a lady killer smile, Kouga's hands darted forward, throwing off her elbow then seized Sango's head in his hand and pulling her down until his lips claimed her own.

Sango's brown eye widened briefly in surprise before flowing into the kiss of the passionate wolf, feeling a slight thrill at surrendering to something she'd secretly hoped he would offer her. She'd only admit such things she realized to him.

Once more she wondered at the stark differences between the monk she might love and her Ko-kun. The fact that she even considered him _hers _was a huge deal to her. _Her_ Ko-kun didn't grope other women or her for that matter. He was very open in how he felt and had no problem doing nice things for her. Before she knew what was happening she felt her tongue brush against Kouga's lips and felt him open his lips to her explorations. She was also aware of both the powerfully built frame that made her at this moment feel both vulnerable and protected and the powerful youki swirling around them as his right hand trailed down her spine and sought then gained purchase on the small of her back but didn't trail any lower. _With any other man I would loathe to feel vulnerable or feel protected, but for Kouga I don't mind. Maybe it's because of how he treats me? _The Taijya silently mused.

Finally, the mutual need for air broke the kiss.

"What would you say," Kouga panted. "To a draw?"

Sango's answer was to kiss Kouga lightly on the lips then snuggle in closer to him as the pair watched the moon rise. For now there was peace.

Too bad it didn't last.

TBC

Words in Japanese

Fukaimori- Dark Forest

amimono no kumo- Spider Web


	14. Evening Actions

I don't own Inu Yasha. The price of ramen to feed him alone would bankrupt me. Rumiko Takehashi does own Inu Yasha and can apparently feed his ramen habit rather handily. That being said, I'm not making any money off this story. Any characters that don't belong to me but appear in this story belong to their respective owners and credit will be given as due.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 13: Evening actions

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome's eyes darted from shadow to shadow. Somewhere in on this seemingly empty street was no less than five youkai. However they were well hidden. That Orihime Onikami was a Taijya was a surprise that she hadn't expected. But at once could now place part of who Orihime had reminded her of. She reminded Kagome of the other demon slayer she knew but yet there was still something off about her.

"Okay you lousy snakes, come out!" Orihime fairly snarled the strange scythe and dagger weapon she wielded glinting in the fading light.

"Oh Ssso the princess thinks shhhhe can fight?" A large man intoned coming from one shadow he was soon joined by three others: two males and a female.

Kagome frowned. Before her were four youkai. But she was sure she sensed five. Still now wasn't the time to worry about semantics. Four youkai were just as dangerous as five.

"What do you lizards want?" Orihime asked coldly causing Kagome to marvel at the girl's demenor. It was so much like how Sango got when she was "on the job". It was also something the miko had secretly envied in her friend: that ability to seemingly divorce fear from herself in the face of often terrifying creatures. She'd gotten better in the last few years; at least she didn't shake anymore when a battle started.

"We want to talk to her," the woman said. "Alone. About a rock she knowssss about."

"Not going to happen," Orihime responded.

"Funny thing that," Another of the darkly dressed men replied. "We didn't assssk you!"

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join it?" A familiar voice added from just behind Kagome.

"Sssstay out of this, human!" the first snake snarled. "Thisss is a persssonal matter!"

"A personal matter between a miko, a Taijya and four ugly as hell snake youkai from down south? Seems like a fish tale to me," The blond haired man replied with something akin to mischief in his tone and cold mirth in his eyes as he walked past Kagome and flashed her a brief, overly cheery smile. "Hirgureshi-san, what say you let Orihime and myself deal with the riff-raff, especially since her daddy wants to talk to one of them.

"Who are you anyway?" Kagome asked in a tone that was equal parts relieved, annoyed and confused. This was the same man from the feudal era after all, or someone who looked a lot like him. To top it off he was being _just_ as familiar with her. Never the less she kept the arrow knocked and ready, clearly saying she wasn't going to sit this out.

"Oh that isn't important right now," Konran replied with another smile as he drew his sword. "Just remember whose side I'm on when you start shooting."

* * *

Inu Yasha had searched for hours. He had scented her presence this morning probably drawn to the invasion of her home village. It hadn't mattered. Even without his sense of smell he'd have known she was there: earlier in the day he'd seen her soul collectors. Mentally he steeled himself for what was sure to come.

"I'm here Kikyo," Inu Yasha said finally as he stepped into the clearing…their clearing. It had been here all those years ago that she and he would pass days being whatever they were to each other. It was also here that Naraku deceived her. In his mind, Inu Yasha found that somehow fitting since he was coming to break his word to her for real this time.

The smile she greeting him with was a cold parody of the smile she might give someone she ministered to on her travels, the smile he remembered and liked to see. "I see you are well Inu Yasha. I also see village beset by wolves. I would have thought you would have sent the invader away by now."

"The wolves aren't the invaders. I don't like them being here but they helped and are helping with the problem of Naraku. So for now I have to put up with them."

"I see," the undead miko chuckled. "The mighty Inu Yasha had to call on the prince of the North for help? Ironic that your rival for my reincarnation be the one to aid you, don't you think?"

"It would be, if we were still rivals. The mangy wolf has his eyes on another at the moment. I need to talk to you Kikyo."

"Then by all means, my love, speak," she intoned, the way she said 'my love' fairly dripping with ice.

"I won't be able to go to hell with you Kikyo," Inu Yasha said as he mentally steeled himself both to tell the woman he loved this as well as for what was to come.

"What?" Kikyo hissed, her cold hazel eyes seemingly dropping to subzero temperatures as she looked on to his.

"I've decided that I cannot live in the past anymore. I have to look to the future. To that end I have decided to ask Kagome to become my mate," Inu Yasha said in a calm tone he certainly didn't feel. He of all people knew Kikyo was a dangerous opponent.

"You've forgotten Inu Yasha," Kikyo snarled. "You belong to me!"

It took Inu Yasha only a moment to realize Kikyo's powers had in some way locked his body in place, leaving him at the undead miko's mercy. Not that he thought she was still capable of that.

* * *

Kouga couldn't help but smile. Here he was cuddled up with Sango in a clearing in the forest of Inu Yasha staring at the stars as the came to life in the heavens. A week ago had either of these two been told that there was even a remote chance they'd be doing this, the person who said it would have had their asses handed to them. Still here they lay the slayer listening as the Wolf prince told her the wolf lore for the constellations.

The most amazing thing for both, as they were both thinking about it, was how easily comfortable they were with each other. As they were watching stars however, Kouga noticed a long white serpent looking creature gliding through the sky.

"What's that?" He asked.

Sango's sharp eyes caught what he was looking at and frowned. "That's one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

"So that would mean she's nearby?"

"Yes and more than likely Inu Yasha has gone to find her."

Kouga got to his feet. "I have a…suspicion that we might be needed Sango."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I spoke to Inu Yasha and I suspect he's going to be giving the undead miko some rather unpleasant news. I truly and sincerely doubt she'll take rejection well."

"I see," Sango said as she got to her feet, slipped off her village clothes and prepared for battle.

* * *

Kagome could only wonder how this battle hadn't attracted the police or at the very least a crowd. Orihime hadn't wasted any time in charging in and immobilizing the female orochi youkai with a deft double slash of her blades. What had really surprised the mikohowever was how quick the woman slayer moved. Not that she wasted that much time thinking about it as she quickly pinned the first orochi that had revealed himself to a wall with two quickly fired arrows.

As Kagome turned to find a new target she saw that the last two snake youkai had decided to deal with the "intruder". They probably should have chosen a better target. The blonde haired man had already dispatched the first of his opponents which was laying on the ground desperately clutching at the slash in its midsection. The last orochi had drawn a sword and was doing a good job of trying to get through the gaijin's defenses. _He looks like he's enjoying himself, _the miko thought idly. Then things got impressive. The blond deflected a particularly savage slash with a one handed parry then thrust his free hand forward.

"Yari no Aitsu!" Konran exclaimed as a shaft of blue ice exploded out his last enemies back. "Well that was fun! You never cease to entertain Orihime! Always throwing such fun get togethers."

"Stuff it baka," Orihime responded, though there was no anger to her voice. "I have to call father and get our prisoner to custody. Think you can walk Kagome home without her getting either, mugged, eaten, molested by lechers, or killed?"

"What do _you_ think?" the man replied already escorting the miko towards her home.

"So _who_ are you?" Kagome asked as they walked. She wasn't sure what to make of the being's aura it wasn't youkai, but not human either. "Are you some kind of Hanyou?"

The man's laugh was pure genuine and definitely pleasant. "Me? A hanyou? That's good Kagome! And they say N'enmsen don't have a sense of humor."

"What did you call me?"

"Now's not the time to discuss what you may or may no be Kagome. I promise to tell you my name when the time is right as well as tell you what I am and what that word I called you means. After all you have so much untapped potential that it has made it really interesting to watch you over all your incarnations."

"What's that supposed to mean? If you aren't a youkai or hanyou how could you possibly know my incarnations and are you the same guy who helped get me to the well?"

"Was that one question or two?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kagome yelled in frustration. This man was obviously going out of his way to be annoying and evasive.

"Yes I am the one who helped you. To explain how I could know incarnations of you would require me to explain who and what I am. You're not ready to know that, nor are you supposed to know until about a week after you meet Onikami."

"What?"

"Just trust me Kagome. Onegai."

"Okay. I don't like to, but I will." Kagome said. "It would just be easier if I knew your name. Or at least what you are."

"Taikutsu na…," Konran grumbled.

Kagome shot the man a look. "Taikutsu na? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your lack of trust… taikutsu na, yakkai na, fuhitsuyo na! Trust me as you do Kouga or Sango.

"Demo…"

"If I could explain more Kagome, I would. I want to. But at the moment it is information you can't use and aren't ready to accept. So please, trust me."

Kagome merely nodded and with a glance realized that they had already made it back to her home. By the time she looked back at her escort, he had disappeared like smoke on the breeze.

* * *

When Kouga and Sango arrived at the clearing things looked grim. Kikyo had used her own spiritual powers to lock Inu Yasha's joints in place. Kouga looked closer and saw exactly how she had done it- essentially she had created several thread thin strands of her own power and subtly wove them around the hanyou's body without his actual noticing.

"Sango, I want you to throw your hiraikotsu between the two. Don't try to hit the miko, I'll handle her."

The Taijya began to ask why but stopped and merely nodded, trusting the wolf demon. She quickly slipped the weapon from her back, wound up and threw it only to blink in surprise as she heard what sounded like ropes breaking as Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground. Sango also was greeted by the sight of Kouga, who had charged at the exact same moment that she threw the hiraikotsu strike Kikyo with a high shoulder tackle.

"You dare interfere!?" Kikyo snarled.

"Leave miko," Kouga answered coldly. "Inu Yasha has made his choice. Either abide by it, or I will be your opponent tonight."

Then this will be the night you breath your last," the undead miko stated knocking an arrow. Then the battle was on.

TBC

Author's notes:

Gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter. The life of a college student is sometimes tedious.

Words in Japanese:

Orochi- Snake

Gaijin- Foreigner

Yari no Aistu- Ice lance

Onegai- Please

Taikutsu na- Tedious

Yakkai na- Troublesome

Fuhitsuyo na- Needless


	15. Warfare and Reflection

As usual, I do not own Inu Inu Yasha (unless DVDs and merchandise count). Any characters that appear in this epic that are either not my own creation or belong to Rumiko Takehashi belong to their respective owners. I'm not making a pound, yen, ruble, Euro or dollar from this work, I do it strictly for the enjoyment it gives others and myself. In other words don't sue me, I'm poor!

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 14: Warfare and reflection

By: Lance the Flamesniper

Inu Yasha could only stare at the strange tableau before him. Between him and Kikyo's deadly intent stood Kouga in what could loosely count as a combat stance. It was clear, by the set of her feet and the blatantly drawn bow with its steely arrow glinting in the moonlight, that the undead miko had every intent of slaying Kouga. It was just as obvious that Kouga was intent on defending Inu Yasha from the miko.

Had someone a week ago told the inu hanyou that this was going to happen he'd have thought the person had been chewing poppy seeds or perhaps had gotten some bad rice wine. More to the point Sango seemed more than prepared to step in should the miko prove troublesome. _Hell she's practically givin' off sparks!_ Inu Yasha's mind reported.

In his mind the wolf demon didn't really have a chance. Yes Kouga was quick and cocky and a good fighter but Kikyo was an expert at making barriers and more to the point never missed what she shot at. Kikyo's cold eyes narrowed as she uttered a single word: "Shi'ne!" and released the arrow.

The shot was straight and true…it also completely missed the Ookami youkai. More to the point in the time it had taken Inu Yasha to blink Kouga had completely dodged the shot. The hanyou wasn't sure who was more surprised: himself or the miko.

"Not a bad shot for a glorified flower pot," Kouga mused. "Had it been closer, It might have actually _grazed _my arm as it passed."

Kikyo's eyes seemed to flare as she fired off another arrow. Again the result was the same.

"Huh? Are you sure this walking tea set is Kagome's past incarnation? She can't shoot worth a damn," Kouga enquired as he dodged the third arrow from the increasingly more annoyed miko.

Sango couldn't help but smile. Kouga was using one of the oldest tricks in the combat books: annoy your opponent and wait for an opening. Dodging her strikes would frustrate her and reminding her that she basically made of clay and a past incarnation that is somehow inferior to the current one was angering her to no end.

Kikyo for her part was in fact getting more frustrated than she was letting on. Not only was this multi-damned wolf demon insulting her and dodging her attacks, he was doing so faster than he should be able to. _He's a low level demon, even with his jewel shards; he shouldn't be this… wait! Where are his jewel shards?_ Kikyo's mind quickly replayed the opening of this battle; she hadn't even sensed this stupid wolf's approach. Yet without his shards he shouldn't be moving this fast, her mind concluded. She fired off the next arrow hastily, wincing as her divided focus tripped her up. The arrow went wide.

"What's the matter Miko?" Kouga asked with a tease in his tone. " Did the mess up your aim when you came off the pottery wheel or was it burnt off in the kiln?"

"Shut up and die!" the undead miko growled as yet another arrow missed this one not only missing Kouga but also the stunned and staring Inu Yasha. The miko reached into her quiver and realized something that left her concerned: her quiver was now empty.

"Don't feel bad Kikyo no baka," Kouga replied. "Maybe this miko thing isn't your style anymore. Perhaps you should head to the coast and get a job there…as an octopus trap."

"This isn't over Inu Yasha!" Kikyo exclaimed as her soul collectors swarmed around her levitating her away. "You will go to hell with me, even if I must drag you there myself!"

"I don't think so," Kouga said coldly as his youki swirled around his clawed hands. He quickly slashed them both at the undead miko. "Blades of Wind!"

The blades flew fast and true. Unfortunately the miko quickly put up a barrier that just barely in time.

* * *

The head of the Onikami family was in the workout room when Orihime came to make her report. She watched as her father jumped into the air twisting to unload a violent kick on the target before landing deftly on his feet. "So how was it?"

"School was okay, but as you know there was a bit of trouble on the way back to Kagome's home.

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

"The Orochi? The ones you sent Konran to help me take care of?"

"Me telling Konran what to do and him listening? In a perfect world that may be so. No, if there was trouble and he helped you with it, he did it for his own reasons," Onikami replied with a sigh.

"He did leave us a prisoner and he also escorted Kagome home. She got there safely by the way."

The head of the Onikami family unleashed a flurry of strikes against his target. "So did you get anything out of the snake?"

"I turned him over to the interrogation division of the Taijya corps," Orihime replied with a shrug.

"Good work honey. You have school tomorrow. Go rest now."

"Yes Father," Orihime responded.

Onikami watched his daughter leave then turned back to training. If he was right there would be a time coming that he would once again need to fight. But tomorrow was a different kind of confrontation. Tomorrow he was meeting Kagome Higureshi again.

* * *

Lady Onikami finished her shower and walked through the apartment toweling herself off. While she wasn't prideful, she was pleased that she had kept her figure through the years of training and multiple children. Most people attributed it to a rigorous training regiment. Conspiracy theorists claimed it was everything from cloning, to genetic manipulation to deals with demons. All of it amused her and even more the case her husband to no end.

At the moment however she was more interested in answering the phone since it was cutting into her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hello Onikami-dono!"

"Oracle! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The female Onikami asked a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"You don't have to call me that you know?"

"Actually yes I do, this line isn't secure. Still it's been a while my friend what's going on?"

"Nothing much Onikami-chan," Oracle replied. "I was just calling to have you remind your ornery and mischievous Husband to be nice to Kagome tomorrow. You know how he can get. "

"Do I ever! But I love him for it."

"I know you do. Just pass on the message for me okay. Taisho had another spat with his brother and I will be spending the rest of my evening soothing him. Anyway talk to you later!"

"You too! Next time you're in Tokyo you should definitely visit. We can go to Yashiro's dress shop or Meioh Fashions and spend some time together."

"Count on it girlfriend!" Oracle exclaimed with a giggle before hanging up.

Lady Onikami could help but smile at how quickly Oracle could go back to that mindset. Even after all the years they'd know each other.

* * *

Kaede sat in her hut watching the flames in the fire pit flicker. She'd sensed her sister's arrival earlier in the day and knew inevitably that Inu Yasha would be going to seek her out. It was an old game to Kaede now.

But tonight things changed. She'd sensed it almost immediately. Kikyo's spiritual powers flared suddenly and just as quickly she sensed the power of the Wolf Prince join whatever fray was occurring. She also sensed Kikyo's retreat.

"Ah sister how things have gone since the days when ye lived. And yet I wonder how things would have been had ye merely listened all those years ago....

* * *

Sixty years before the Shikon no Tama broke.

Kaede knelt next to her sister as the two prayed over Shikon Jewel. It had been in Kikyo's care for just over a week and was only now dulling from its angry red glow.

"There's so much anger in this jewel sister, do ye think it possible that it will ever cease its evil glow? It shines angrily day and night and has begun to affect ev'n your sleep sister."

"Have patience Kaede. The jewel is heavily tainted, but with time it shall be no more a harm than the summer breeze."

"I still do not like it. It seem like it is merely resting and waiting 'til ye stop your watchfulness."

"And it could very well be doing so," An male unknown voice chimed in.

Kikyo was on her feet with her bow in hand and an arrow knocked instantly. "Who are you?"

The man in question was young looking, roughly Kikyo's age in appearance with blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. He was clad in a blue long sleeved tunic with black trim along the edges, over the forearms were black bracers, around his waist was black belt that held his blue hakama in place and on his feet were simple sandals. On his hip as a black handled katana. He seemed every bit a gaijin human, yet even to Kaede's inexperienced eyes there seemed to be a falseness to man.

"Be wary sister, he is not as fair as he looks," the younger girl muttered.

"Perhaps I am not. My! That is an interesting bauble you two are praying over. Very dangerous and perhaps even deadly but a bauble none the less."

"Who are you? A youkai who has taken human form? What business do you have here?"

The man paused for a moment before he answered. '_Tis like he had to think what to say. Mayhap debating a lie o'er the truth. Big sister be very careful, as crafty as a Kitsune methinks this man be._

"My name is Konran. You could say I am a traveler of sorts. I am not a youkai, though I have been accused of that many times and will probably hear it many more before all is said and done. As for my business, I have merely come to ask a question of the pretty miko whom some dare say is an equal to the legendary Midoriko."

"And what question might that be?" Kikyo asked, her eyes not leaving that of the man before her.

"I came to ask her to give me the Shikon no Tama. It is far to dangerous and unpredictable to be left here in this village," The man responded.

"Sister do not give it to him! He may not be a youkai but he surely means ill!" Kaede exclaimed.

Kikyo looked to be mere seconds from releasing her fingers from the string of her bow and letting the arrow fly when the man spoke again. "I am a mischief maker. I have been many years of my life. However I came not here to fight. I came merely to ask: Please miko, consider this, give the jewel to me and I shall keep it safe. Were you and I to fight over it, nothing at all would be gained. If you refuse I will simply leave."

"Then go! I will not be giving you the jewel," Kikyo said as she lowered her weapon.

"I believe you are making a mistake. Trouble follows that jewel like a shadow follows a man and all who possess it are led to sorrow," Konran replied as he produced a sampan hat seemingly from no where and placed on his head then slowly turned and walked away, fading from sight as he did so.

* * *

"Sixty years have passed since and ever year without my elder sister speaks of your presence on that day Konran. Ye were right. Trouble doth follow the cursed jewel just as you said."

She'd encountered the entity known as Konran several times in the years that followed, often in different guises: an old man, a young boy, a maiden, a raven, a wolf. It didn't matter what form he chose because he always had those same laughing blue eyes. The two had shared meals and conversations in passing several times yet she still knew very little of him.

Kaede tossed a few small twigs into the fire pit. "I have to remember to tell Kagome what Konran asked me to. But I am getting old and an old woman makes a horrible messenger at times of import." With that thought in mind the elderly miko closed her eye and began to meditate.

* * *

The school day was boring for Kagome. Her test wouldn't be graded until tomorrow, but more than likely she would be "sick" again by the time that occurred. Gym class his day had been track events. Kagome placed a respectable third in both the two hundred and four hundred meter dash, after all when you spend all your time running from demons, you get darn good at distance running. Not surprisingly Orihime, who was once again sticking with her like glue, had swept all the running events. Still Kagome was sensing youkai around the school.

The youkai didn't seem to be doing anything though. They were basically milling about as if there were nothing really important to do or like the jewel shards she had with her weren't important to them. In all it had her royally confused. Not that she had a lot of time to be confused. After all, she was meeting with Orihime's father today. The event had brought up its own…unique response from her grandfather and mother.

Her grandfather had been wary. But at the same time it was almost as if he'd expected that sooner or later she would have to meet the head of the Onikami family. He offered her some very simple advice: "Be clever Kagome. Onikami is cunning and ruthless and not without a mischievous streak."

Her mother was more positive: "Have a good time dear and remember to thank him for inviting you."

All of this was swirling through her mind as she and Orihime arrived in front of one of the bigger buildings in all of Tokyo. The two walked into the building and up to a elevator that Orihime opened with a security card.

"Father has many enemies. So security is tight," The modern Taijya said in response to her unasked question.

Kagome entered the elevator then was surprised when Orihime only stepped inside long enough to hit the button for the top floor. "He wants to see you; I will see my father later. Do enjoy this meeting Higureshi Kagome. "

The ride took seemingly forever. Throughout the ride she sensed several demonic auras in the building, which didn't make her feel better. _Why are there demons here? First I'm saved by a modern Taijya and now I'm sensing several dozen youkai presences in a place that is supposedly concerned with security._ _Something's seriously strange here… but what? And what does it have to do with me?_

Before Kagome could begin to ponder the meaning of this set of developments the doors to the elevator opened. She soon found herself staring down a wood paneled hallway with pictures on the walls every few feet. As she walked forward the first painting caught her eye. The image was one she was familiar with as it was a white haired man in a red haori and hakama set. In his hand there was a familiar blade. _A picture of Inu Yasha? Wait a minute!_ Kagome moved forward slowly looking at each picture. The next was of Miroku, followed by Sesshoumaru, Shippou, and shockingly one of herself. The last two paintings in the hallway faced each other and were of Kouga and Sango. Her mind was reeling as she entered the door at the end of the hallway, stepping out into a large room with a massive picture window that faced the bay. The room was decorated with various paintings and photographs but also housed a desk with a high-backed leather chair that was currently facing away from the doorway.

"Mister Onikami? Are you in here? What's going on here? What's with the pictures in the hallway?"

"The answer should be obvious, Kagome. What's going on is that I've invited you to visit me," A familiar voice said.

_That voice… but that __**can't**__ be who I'm hearing…_ "That voice…"

The chair slowly swiveled to face her and sitting there with a warm smile was a very familiar face indeed.

"We have much to discuss, Kagome," Kouga Onikami replied. "Much to discuss indeed."

TBC


	16. Dances In the Dark

I don't own Inu Yasha or Ryouga Hibiki. I wouldn't know what to do with the lot if I did. Rumiko Takehashi does Own Inu Yasha, among others. Nephlite came from the mind of Naoko Takeuchi and "The Universe of the Four Gods" is Yuu Watase's brain child. All other creations are of my own design. If you do borrow my creations (It's not happened yet but you never know) please give credit where credit is due.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 15: Dances in the darkness

By Lance the Flamesniper

Over the last few years Kagome's sense of what counts as normal had been severely extended. Time travel? One hop down the Bone eater's Well and there you are in the feudal era, though at first she believed it was merely another universe. Demons and hanyou? Yep those are real as is magic. The fact that she'd never seen them in the modern era wasn't something she thought about much. But now sitting in front of her clad in his furs and armor over a curious and yet familiar looking black body suit was none other than one of her former potential suitors, the wolf demon prince himself: Kouga.

"I'm sure you've got a few questions for me Kagome. Some I can answer some I cannot at the moment. But let me assure you on behalf of the four families, that we will make an effort to assist you as much as possible. To that end I've cleared my schedule for the rest of the day. Please have a seat?"

Kagome sat down in the pro-offered chair still somewhat in shock: which her host noticed right away and decided to try to ease.

"Can I get you anything Kagome? Would you like some herbal tea perhaps or maybe something fresh from the Kitchen? Ginta's on duty today so you can be sure it'll be good," Kouga intoned even as he handed the confused miko a cup of the aforementioned tea dosed with two sugars and some milk.

"What…?"

"That's a good start. I believe you mean 'What is going on here?' right?" At Kagome's nod he continued. "Well I figured it would be best to meet with you now in order to help things along as it were. Things are going to start getting tricky otherwise."

"But how…? How are you here?" Kagome asked.

Kouga chuckled. "Hard work mostly. Oh you meant here as in this century? Okay, the truth is that the others and I have been here all the time Kagome, for the last five centuries we've been watching over the world."

"Others?" Kagome asked as she sipped her tea.

"The Great pack, my family and of course the three other Taiyoukai. Not that we've been going at it alone, there are after all the warrior clans and shrine families who help out with it too."

"But how…?"

"How?"

"How is it that I didn't know about you being here sooner?"

"Did you ever think to look? And more to the point how would you know a youkai if you saw one?"

"What do you mean? You look pretty distinct."

Kouga merely smiled and twisted a ring on his right hand. An instant later he seemingly was replaced by a man about twenty-three years old in a stylish ¥3,000 suit. "We hide rather well, though usually shrine maidens, priests and certain warriors can sense our presence rather easily. Like you've been doing lately I imagine. For the most part, the numerous youkai of the world lead pretty normal lives: they go to school and work and have friends both human and non. Up until recently you've not had the training to actively detect cloaked Youkai." _And you've not even come close to your full power yet. For that you'll seek people who are difficult to trust fully._

"If that's true then why do the Taijya still exist?" Kagome asked.

"Because, just as there are bad humans; not all youkai like living peacefully with human and with each other. They are too much for police to deal with on their own plus a lot of the shrine families have lost their power over time. Because of that, the demon slayers have remained. It happens that my daughter Orihime being just one of them, one of the best around, truth-be-told. Actually most of my children are trained demons slayers."

"How can a ookami youkai be a Taijya? That doesn't make sense!"

"She's not a youkai Kagome. She's what they call a three-quarter demon."

"Excuse me, a 'three-quarter demon'?"

"A three-quarter demon is the child of a full demon and a hanyou. As I said, all eight of my children are trained Taijya as well as being three-quarter Youkai."

"You have eight children?" Kagome asked in stunned disbelief at what she was hearing. It was rapidly approaching the unbelievable.

"Eight children: Byakuya, Tomoe, Rukia, Renji, Ryo, Sora, Orihime and Toshiro as well as one grandchild so far: Ryouga. Poor kid, he's always getting lost and is cursed to turn into a small black pig when doused with cold water."

"But who's their mother?"

"That, I can't tell you yet. And before you ask why, it's because a choice that needs to be made hasn't been made yet," Kouga replied then added under his breath. "But will be made soon. Also she asked me not to tell you. But don't worry you'll find out who she is soon enough."

* * *

Sango had been at Kouga's side all day. Miroku knew that for a fact because the villagers made it a point to tell him so. Admittedly they were of the opinion that Kaede had asked Sango to keep an eye on the wolf prince. A point most felt made the most sense to the somewhat leery village folk.

The monk had to admit the wolf prince was surprisingly crafty, uncharacteristically mischievous and, it turned out very good at both planning and implementing his plans. On one hand Miroku would have to admit those were marks of a good leader. On the other hand it also made him wonder why they never saw that part of him before._ He was capable of deceiving us for so long, perhaps even now he might be playing at some other dangerous game. No matter I shall put an end to his tricks soon enough._ With that in mind the monk once set out to find the Ookami Youkai.

* * *

Sango had to admit Kouga impressed her. Not that he had to or had set out to do so deliberately but he was. After the battle the previous evening he had walked with her and Inu Yasha back to their hut, reassured Inu Yasha of his promise to help with Kikyou as needed then with a regal bow to her had bid them good evening. Then starting this morning (in which she again awoke with a rose nearby) she found Kouga amid a group of farmers, former invading soldiers and his wolves going over a series of instructions that she had apparently just missed out on overhearing. It didn't take long for her to learn what those plans were however as she promptly (and quite naturally, her inner hanyou self informed her) placed herself at his side.

What the instructions entailed it turned out was the reconstruction and improvement of the village. Several ookami youkai accompanied the village woodsmen into the forest and were soon felling massive trees and setting to work preparing the timber for use in building new houses for the defecting soldiers and their families. Other wolves were acting as messengers for those soldiers' families and as runners for the various projects Kouga was apparently helping with. Other wolves were working with groups of former soldiers as well as farmers to prepare a militia in case the village was ever attacked again. And others still were helping with either repairing damaged huts and buildings or helping the villagers gather more food to compensate for damaged fields. Kouga himself was working with a group at preparing new fields for spring crops: a task that was not helped by the rockiness of some of the selected fields. Kouga used his blades of wind attack cut some of the larger rocks into smaller more manageable slabs that were then being used to build fences around the new fields, though Kouga had suggested the possibility of using them to construct fortifications for if the village was attacked again.

At around noon, Kouga was approached by Miroku who led him off under the pretense of needing to talk with the youkai about something. Unknown to Miroku, Sango decided to follow them.

* * *

Kouga was not a fool, he knew there was something on the monk's mind. While he didn't think highly of the houshi because of his lecherous tendencies as well as his, in Kouga's exceptionally biased opinion, treatment of Sango, he respected him enough to hear him out. "So what's on your mind? And did you walk me this far out of the village to discuss it?" _Not that we're alone. San-chan and four of my wolves that are on patrol are currently watching us. Please Monk don't do anything stupid._

"I want to know," Miroku asked. "What game you are playing at."

Kouga blinked. "Game?"

"Yes! Helping this village, your strange behavior this whole time, the way you've been monopolizing Sango's time! I've been watching you. You've played us for fools by acting less clever than you are before, now I see your actions and know you've planned something and I want to know what it is, because I refuse to see those close to me harmed for some wolf's whims!"

Sango listened in as unobtrusively as she could. In her heart she knew that there was a slight chance that this could turn deadly, but when Miroku spoke it was clear he'd not pieced together the truth of what Sango's time with Kouga could also point to. Yet despite that, she waited with baited breath for Kouga's response.

"That is quite the accusation, but I must say you are astute, monk. I am a wolf with plans. However they are not as sinister as you may have thought. For this village, my plans are to help them get back on their feet and perhaps become both prosperous and able to defend themselves. My strange behavior is more a sign that I am tired of acting like a petulant cub and have decided that it is now time to act more like the leader my tribe knows me to be rather than the simpleton that I have allowed others to see. I behaved that way because to protect myself from those who would seek to kill a taiyoukai as young as myself. That time has passed. As for Sango, any plans I have for her or with her are for our minds and ears only, not yours. The only plan of mine that concerns you monk, it the one that concerns me putting Naraku's head on a stake outside my tribe's home cave. But let me give you something to think about Miroku: Instead of trying to figure out what Sango means to me, perhaps you need to decide what she means to _**you**_. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been working in the fields all day and need to wash the dirt off," With that said the wolf prince walked toward the nearby river, leaving behind a thoughtful monk and unaware of a certain curious Taijya trailing him in secret.

* * *

Modern Era

"So, who is the gaijin who helped Orihime and I?" Kagome asked.

"The gaijin?" Kouga asked in momentary confusion. "Oh, him."

"If by 'him' you mean 'the blond haired, blue eyed swords man who was around during the battle you helped me escape and then showed up here to help again' then yes, him. He claimed to work for you."

"If that were true, things would be easier. I spoke with him last evening to see what I could tell you about him if anything at all."

"So he's not an employee of yours? What did he tell you?"

"He's not an employee of mine, no. He told me I can give you his name and a few vague details. So here goes. His name is Konran. The woman you've seen with him is named Youmei. All I can actually tell you about them out of all that I know of them is that they have their own agenda, with their own time tables and their own motives. Oh and you can trust them."

"I see. I hope they'll pardon me for not doing that last part until they prove they can be trusted." _Chaos and order huh? Weird names. But it's a start._

"They both know that and expect it. I will warn you though Konran has a… penchant for mischief."

"I don't doubt that," Kagome said.

Just then the windows shattered as a figure with great black bat wings flew through them. As the creature stood up it be came clear that despite its human-like appearance that it was something other than what it appeared to be. The long curved blade in its hands spoke of its ill intent.

"Sorry to interrupt, 'Lord Kouga'," The creature sneered in a mocking tone. "But my master has sent me to get an item that this pathetic miko has. And I, Viscount Wulff shall not fail!"

* * *

Tokyo, Modern Era

Randal Gustavsen sat in his chair glaring out at the skyline of Tokyo. He hated this place, but it was necessary. It was in this town that he had learned the truth of his past. It was here that he had found the black shard as well as the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. He drew his hand through his long blond hair and narrowed his ice blue eyes at the memory of that accursed book, no at the memories of being a **character** of that damned book. But after learning that and relearning his powers he found the black shard and the spirit within it.

Randal didn't know what to make of the spirits stories at first. They were, after all, tales of a great kingdom on the Moon, a war between that kingdom and earth and of a general who had used astrology to design a weapon, albeit a weapon that was never built. The stories couldn't be proved, Randal had scoffed, until the shard had led him to a site in the middle of the Aegean Sea and the workshop/observatory of General Nephlite.

The plans were now being put to use as Gustavsen International was now constructing the very first Sky Wheel right here in Tokyo and no one seemed the wiser. But then the spirit started telling him other things of a powerful demon hidden somewhere in Tokyo and of the four demon lords and of the Jewel of four souls. The more it spoke the more Randal wanted to claim these things. To that end he'd begun planning as well as making deals with the fallen ones. Speaking of which…

"Jakkal? Where is Wulff?"

The creature known as Jakkal stepped out of the shadows as if he'd been there the whole time. "I believe he went to run an errand. I am not sure if he'll be back."

"I see," Randal responded with a sneer. "Go find the leaders of the Orochi and Nezumi tribes. Tell them I want to meet with them. Do so now."

TBC


	17. Canary Warf

I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. Any other characters from other series that may appear are the property of their respective owners (such as Chrno Crusade). Anything that doesn't fall into those two categories belongs to me, please ask before borrowing.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 16: Canary Warf

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome wasn't sure what the creature before her was. It had dark skin, glowing red eye and large bat-like wings. Kouga was currently standing between her and it, which she considered a good thing since she'd not brought a bow with her. Glancing around frantically she spotted one not far from where she was but she also noticed that it sounded like the entire building was under attack.

_If I can just get to that bow and quiver…_

"Really "Lord" Kouga, do you think you can defeat an oni, let alone a viscount?" Wulff asked sarcastically. "There are none in this building that can best me. Give me the Wench. If she gives me the Shinkon no Tama I'll even let her death be painless."

Kouga's response was to snarl then charge. His attack slammed into the creature pinning it to the wall. "Kagome! The bow. Now!"

Kagome nodded then quickly dashed toward the quiver and bow. She'd just gotten to it and knocked an arrow when the creature backhanded Kouga aside sending him crashing into the wall with enough force that it cracked the stone and knocked pictured from the surface.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome snarled.

"Silly Miko! Powerful though you are, you are no match for me! Go ahead, fire! I will do _**nothing**_ to me!"

Kagome didn't hesitate at firing the arrow. En route it ignited into the familiar glow her spiritual power gave her arrows. What happened next surprised her. The creature before her caught the arrow it's spiritual charge diminishing as he did so.

The creature known as Viscount Wulff laughed, a sound that was more like rocks and glass being ground together, then sneered. "My turn miko!" He replied then charged forward, his blade at the ready.

Kagome closed her eyes wishing that she could erect barriers like her pervious incarnation seemed oh-so-good at. The next moment she felt herself being moved at high speed and heard the sound of metal on metal.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Kouga holding her protectively though it was clear that he was still injured. Between her and "viscount" Wulff was a man in blue holding a pair of scythes linked by a chain over his head, scissored between the scythe blades was her attacker's sword.

"Though I admire your courage Kouga-san, Kagome-san, I must admit that fighting one such as this was foolish of both of you! Now both of you run! The others should have mopped up the minions by now."

The two didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Sango wasn't sure what to make of Kouga's ultimatum to Miroku. On one hand it sounded like he was calling the monk on his feelings for her and on another it seemed like a challenge to the houshi. She had resolved to ask Kouga what his intentions were.

_Right and I'm a Tanuki statue. He's going to bathe, you're going to watch. _The inner ookami sniped back.

_No! I mean yes he's off to bathe but I could do what that hentai monk tries to do to Kagome and I._

Her inner voice had no answer to that one, but somehow she didn't think she'd like the answer it would have offered anyway.

* * *

To say that Miroku was in shock was probably an understatement. Kouga had giving him a scathingly open declaration. It was enough to ease most of fears of Kouga's motives. Most was not all, however. Something the cagey wolf had said still stuck in his mind.

_But let me give you something to think about Miroku: Instead of trying to figure out what Sango means to me, perhaps you need to decide what she means to __**you**__._

It was as resounding as if the youkai had given him one of those infamous kicks that he had tended, even seemed to prefer, to dole out to Inu Yasha when they would fight. But as Miroku thought about it, he realized that there was a bit of sense in that statement. He'd been annoyed about how much time Kouga spent with Sango. But was it concern for a friend or was it jealousy that Sango was showing favor to another man. He'd always assumed that he loved Sango and that she would patiently wait for him to grow tired of his lechery and maybe even find a cure for his family's curse. Then they would settle down and raise a family. But if he truly loved Sango, why hadn't he stopped being lecherous? That's how it had worked for his father and grandfather after all.

Miroku liked to think he was rational, besides the lecherous tendencies, of course. Those after all ran in his family. Sango was important to him. But there was a fact that stood out that calmed his fear of Sango actually thinking of being courted by Kouga: Sango was a Taijya. Kouga was a Youkai. They are predator and prey- natural enemies and complete opposites. The idea of them becoming friends was sensible; the idea of romance however was unlikely to the point of foolish to think about.

As Miroku headed toward the village, however, a small seed of doubt took root deep in his subconscious. There would be time to ponder such things later his subconscious intoned, for now there were village maidens who needed his palm reading skills, among other aspects of his personality.

* * *

To Kouga's credit he had gotten them out of his office as quickly as he could. To Kagome's surprise he was healing a lot faster than she'd have expected. Her mind quickly turned to the man who helped save her, the one covering their escape.

_That has to be Konran. But was he there the whole time, or did he show up at the last moment. So much I don't know about him and his partner and yet I'm supposed to trust them!?_ Seemingly unnoticed by the young miko she's spoken that last thought out loud.

"Trusting them seems like a sound strategy to me. I just hope he doesn't trash my office with his battle.

"What is that thing anyway? It called itself an oni."

Kouga frowned. "An oni is actually a servant of Hell. According to Christians they are cast out angels. I'm not sure what they actually are, Ryo keeps me informed of their actions since they don't hold to the treaties I mentioned."

"I see," Kagome said though she actually didn't. "So how do the Taijya deal with these oni?"

"Usually with specially made guns and ammo. Though this is usually left to the Order to deal with but we do liaison with them on both a local and sometimes international level," The youkai lord replied as the elevator doors opened revealing a woman looking about 19 years old in a nun's habit and armed with a gun that seemed to have a certain glow to it. The woman had pink eyes, long white hair and a strange looking clock medallion around her neck

"Are you okay, Kouga-san?" The young woman asked.

"Yes. Konran is dealing with the oni. How goes the battle with the minions?"

"The legion are almost defeated sir. Any idea who the oni is?"

"He called himself Viscount Wulff."

The young woman's face hardened. "Then this is a person matter for Konran-san. I'll leave it to him."

"Thus assuring that my office will remain in one piece," Kouga teased then added for Kagome's benefit. "This young one tends to be a little…vigorous, in her duties."

"Kouga-san!" the young nun whined "That's not very nice!"

* * *

"So you've come, Konran," Wulff replied. "What's it been? Fifty years? Sixty?"

"Not long enough Wulff. Not long enough by half!" Konran hissed as he swung his right scythe at his opponent.

"Talk like that will hurt my feelings!" the oni responded as he quickly parried the strike only to have Konran twist in the opposite direct bringing his left leg up around to kick his enemy in the face.

The oni staggered back before letting fly a blind swing with his sword. The swing met hard steel as the scythes transformed into a staff. "I see! You still have your original weapon!"

"As if I'd need it for you Wulff," Konran growled as he brought the staff up, around and down on his opponent's wrist causing him to drop the sword.

Wulff growled as he unleashed a torrent of fire towards the smiling gaijin. Konran dodged sending a blast of lightning at his opponent. The resulting explosion shook the building.

* * *

As the building shook Kagome looked to Kouga. "Are you _sure _leaving him alone to face that Wulff guy was a good idea?"

It was the girl in the habit that answered that one. "Trust me Konran is probably most qualified to face an Oni, Besides a battle like that is not something for a normal person's eyes. By the way my name's Sister Azmaria, but everyone calls me Az for short."

"Um nice to meet you," Kagome said as they entered a more occupied part of the building. Aside from destroyed walls, damaged doors and singed carpeting on the floors Kagome could see that one thing hadn't changed from the past: the wolf pack was still ruthless, relentless and efficient warriors. Aside from a few injuries there were no casualties except for those of the "minions". "So what do you mean about a normal person's eyes?"

"Just that Konran, when he decides to get flashy can be…pretty hard to deal with. Even for a time traveling miko," Az replied.

"Oh," Kagome responded, not entirely sure she wanted to know.

* * *

Sango watched from the shadows as Kouga bathed. What she could see had stained her cheeks crimson and left her dry mouthed. The moonlight played along his muscled form highlighting him much to the taijya's scintillation. Even more alluring the wolf prince had removed his hair tie allowing his midnight hued hair to cascade down over his shoulders giving him a decidedly untamed look.

_Wow… He's just…_ Sango thought as her body began to feel suffused with heat. _I've got to get away before she takes over and makes us do something we'll regret…_

_Sango, I told you, I won't do that to us anymore. We are in this together. If you think he's worthy of us, and believe me I've known that for a while, then go claim him. Just remember if you do, we'll become a hanyou._

"Sango?" Kouga said startling her from her thoughts. "I know you're here, you might as well come out of the shadows."

The Taijya gulped nervously as she walked toward the undressed wolf youkai. "Y-yes Ko-kun?"

"Why are you spying on me Taijya no hime-chan?"

"I-I don't…"

Kouga's face went from serious to mischievous in the time it took Sango to blink. "You'll probably not like what I'm going to suggest, but if you really wanted to look at me, you could join me."

"What? No, no and again no!" Sango exclaimed. _Though if I really wanted to there is that "swim suit" that Kagome gave us._

"You needn't get so defensive San-chan. I was only joking. I respect and care about you too much to offend you," Kouga replied in a truly apologetic tone then grew concerned when Sango was still silent. "San-chan?"

"Do you really wish me to join you?" Sango asked her voice a sultry purr.

"If you want to," Kouga asked a surreal feeling passing through his body.

Then give me a few moments while I return to the village to get something… special."

A half hour later Sango returned standing before Kouga in her village outfit. She slowly removed her outer clothing to reveal a simple blue bikini. "Well Ko-kun? What do you think of this?"

Kouga would have answered but the sight of Sango in this revealing outfit had left his mouth dry and his brain frozen. Once his mind recovered however, "You look beautiful Sango. Please join me."

She didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

Modern Era

Wulff tried to find Konran however the dual explosions had created a cloud of destruction. He was quick to find his hated enemy as the Oni soon found himself tangled in chains. Wulff tried to struggle but was held fast.

"I grow tired of you Wulff, just as I did when we battled the first time. So let's end this," Konran replied coolly as he opened his hand allowing icy blue energy to gather into his hand "Aoi Arashi!"

The energy flew fast and true colliding with the 'viscount'. At the last moment the chains fell away. Wulff didn't bother to scream as the Aoi Arashi stole the air from around him then exploded destroying not only the oni, but all the windows on the floor.

Konran coughed as the dust settled then looked at the trashed office. After a moment of amused contemplation he could only think of one thing to say for himself… "Ah-heh… oops!"

* * *

Sango floated languidly in the water staring at the moon. In her mind she was so close to making a decision, but she wasn't sure she needed to know more. Fortunately she had an excellent source of information swimming next to her. She just had to not look at him lest she lose control.

"Kouga? What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being part of a pack," Sango intoned.

"Being part of a pack is like being with family. We look out for each other, care for each other, and protect each other. Not to say that there aren't disagreements sometimes. But otherwise pretty good."

"What about mates? How are they treated?"

"Mates are treated like treasure Sango. We treasure those who choose to become our mates," Kouga said his eyes watching the profile of the lovely slayer.

Kouga watched as she seemed at first uncertain then seemingly gained resolve. "Kouga I've made a very important decision…."

TBC

Author's notes:

Sister Azmaria is in fact Azmaria Hendric from Chrno Crusade. Her appearance in this story, including how she can still look so young will be explained soon.

Japanese words used:

Oni: Devil

Tanuki: A type of Raccoon

Aoi: Blue

Arashi: Tempest


	18. Sango's Decision and Konran's offer

I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. That being said I am not making any money from this story. Also any characters I do not own or are not owned by Takehashi-san, belong to their respective creators.

Destiny's bond

Chapter 17 Sango's Decision and Konran's Offer

By Lance the Flamesniper

"Mates are treated like treasure Sango. We treasure those who choose to become our mates," Kouga said his eyes watching the profile of the lovely slayer.

Kouga watched as she seemed at first uncertain then seemingly gained resolve. "Kouga I've made a very important decision…."

"Yes San-chan?" Kouga asked anticipation building within him.

"But before I tell you my decision, I have to tell you something. Something I've not even told the others about yet. I'm not…normal."

"I should say not! You are exceptional. Strong, smart, beautiful and fun to be around not normal at all!"

"Thank you Kouga, but that's not what I mean. I mean there's a reason I'm stronger and faster than other people. You see when I was born I wasn't, well, human I guess."

"What's that mean?"

"I mean I was born hanyou. But I can't begin to guess how that could be. My father somehow had most of my hanyou heritage sealed so I would appear human."

"I see. It changes nothing however. You are who I want to share my life with."

"But you see contact with you will mean that I will change. I won't be how I am now anymore! The seals will be broken and I'll change. I'm not sure if I'll even look the same as I do now!"

"Your looks aren't all there are to you Sango! I care about what's inside more than what is outside. You said you've made a decision what is it?"

Sango stood up in the water and walked slowly to Kouga. When she stopped she was standing nervously before the stunned, open mouthed demon lord. "I-I want you to make me your mate, wife or whatever you want to call this. But we can't tell the others, not yet. Especially not Miroku."

Kouga blinked then smiled broadly. "Then Sango, my mate you shall be. This night you'll become my mate in the eyes of the pack and at some time in the future once you've broken the news to the monk, we shall be wed as humans as well."

Sango smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kouga's shoulders. "Agreed. So how do we do this? Is there a ritual?"

"It's a simple one but also slightly painful, but I have to mate mark you. From that point on we're considered mated for life."

Sango nodded mutely for Kouga to proceed then closed her eyes. The wolf demon tilted her head back to expose the slayer's neck then sank his fangs into the point where her neck connected with the shoulder.

Sango winced at the pain of Kouga's bite then gasped as she felt a surge of power flow through her. In that instant Sango's world changed.

* * *

Miroku found himself standing in a field standing across the field from him, in her slayer uniform was Sango. Something was different however and the monk couldn't figure out what. More over he could see that further down the field, past Sango stood Kouga, his face impassive.

"Sango what's going on? Why is Kouga here? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I must go with Kouga now. Farewell," the taijya said sadly as she turned and began to walk toward Kouga,

Miroku charged forward desperately. "Sango wait! Where are you going? Why are you going with Kouga? Stop and talk to me Sango, what is going on?"

The slayer stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at the monk her face shrouded in shadow. "Stop Miroku this is not a conversation that you would like to have. Just leave this as it is."

"But Sango I though you cared about me and I…"

"You what? Love me? You've got a strange way of showing it! Say what you will about Kouga but he's at least open with what he feels. He's made me an offer and I have accepted it. I will still be your friend Miroku, but nothing more will ever come of us."

"An offer…?"

"He's asked me to be his mate, I have accepted," Sango said with an air of finality. As she walked toward Kouga the distance between her and Miroku seemed to inexplicably expand before him.

"What!? You can't be serious! Sango!"

"She can and she is. It is over monk. There is nothing else that needs to be said." Kouga replied.

Miroku awoke with a start. _What a nightmare! I have to figure out what Kouga is really up to or this is going to drive me mad! _With that thought in mind Miroku laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

He never noticed the empty spot not far from where he slept where Sango usually slept.

* * *

Kaede looked up from her fire as she sensed the flow of power coming from near the waterfall. She realized that it meant that there would be massive changes to the group of young heroes because of this, but she mused, sometimes change was good. She just hoped that the young couple would be strong enough to weather the storm that would inevitably brew for them.

"I wish ye both luck and good fortune. Be it aware to ye both that if ye need it, this old woman will offer you as much aid as she may," the aged miko said before going back to tending her fire and the stew on top of it.

* * *

Tokyo, Modern Era

Kouga walked through the building inspecting the damages and insuring that the injuries to his packmates, the taijya stationed in the building and the human employees were at a minimum. Flanking him and acting as his assistant/secretary was Azmaria.

As she went over the reports she found herself relieved that the battle, which some human employee who was an avid _Dr. Who_ fan had labeled as Canary Warf, had gone well. Kouga Onikami was an honorable being who could also be ruthless and relentless as needed. Had even one of his pack mates, or the humans in his care been killed, Kouga would have founded that as grounds to unleash his own personal kind of hell on whomever was responsible.

"Azmaria."

The young looking member of the Magdalene Order jumped as Kouga's voice cut through her thoughts. "Yes Kouga-san?"

"How did these… minions get into my building and what was their purpose? Where they here to serve as a distraction for the attempt to capture Kagome, or was their mission something else?"

The young woman looked over her notes on the battle for a moment then began. "It seems the minions got in through cracks the walls, defective window seals and the sewer system then reformed and attacked. Their mission seemed to be both to distract others from the assault by Viscount Wulff and to slay the captured oraochi youkai. The second part was sucessful and only the timely intervention of Konran prevented the first. Kouga-san something troubles me: is Ms. Higureshi really…?"

"Is she really the reincarnation of your friend? I don't know. I know she's a reincarnation of Kikyo who in turn was a reincarnation of some other woman before that. Konran or Youmei would be better to ask, if you could ever nail one of them down long enough to get an answer.

Azmaria knew all too well what it was like to deal with those two. She also knew that the two in question had an interest in Kagome, Sango and Kouga as well as a few others. Azmaria glanced at Chrono's watch as the hands on it moved lazily on its face. It served as her own personal reminder of what it meant to have crossed paths with Konran and Youmei.

When she had met them she'd been on a mission to Germany with the former Father Ewan Remington. She'd been there looking for proof that the Nazi party were getting help from devils, or as Kouga called them, oni. She'd been joined in her investigation by the traveling Kouga, his wife and eventually two people who called themselves "Connor" and "Yumi". "Connor" and "Yumi" later revealed themselves to be Konran and Youmei. Azmaria had found the proof she needed but had been mortally wounded in the process. Konran and Youmei had performed a ritual that had both restarted Chrono's watch and extended her life to that of a hanyou. The watch would count down her life until it either stopped or was destroyed. At that point, she was told, she would surely die.

"You're thinking about that day again, aren't you Azmaria?" Kouga asked.

"N-no! Well maybe a little," she admitted.

"You needn't worry. I'm certain they had their reasons for doing what they did. But for now I have need of your help here. First I want you to contact the Order and inform them of this intrusion. Then I want you to call a construction firm. Have them remodel the damaged offices. After that I want you to contact Ginmei Hino and inform him I want the whole building resealed, including extra seals on the areas these minions got in. Finally I want you to contact the other Families. Tell them we need to meet to discuss how we should respond to this because this action cannot be allowed to go unpunished.

Azmaria shuddered. This was going to get ugly. Regardless she rushed off to comply with Kouga's instructions. Kouga for his part set about helping getting the injured to the building's medical facilities.

* * *

Sango awoke several hours after the mating ceremony and the consummation that followed feeling more complete than she had ever felt before. She had been inexperienced in the ways of physical intimacy before this night and as such, she'd been nervous at first. But seeing that her new mate was also unsure of himself, unlike a certain lecher she knew, had calmed her a little. He'd been gentle in his ministrations and had allowed her to determine the course of their first joining.

But something other than just her marital status had changed, not that she didn't know that would happen. The first thing she noticed was the sounds around her: everything seemed magnified, the same was true of smells. Part of her wondered if this was what Inu Yasha heard and smelled while another part of her wondered how she'd lived without this. She was curious about what else had changed. Not that she was vain, but she hoped despite her transformation that she would still be appealing to Kouga, even if he was being honest about loving what was inside more. With that in mind she slowly walked to the bank of the pond at the base of the falls, unmindful of her current state of undress, and looked at her reflection.

To Sango's surprise for the most part there had been little in the way of changes and they were only noticeable if one looked. For example her ears now came to slight points that were definitely lupine but also easily hid by her hair. Second was the fact that she now sported a set of fangs that could only be described as cute. The final and most noticeable change had been her hands: which now seemed to sport claws.

"How will I hide these? The other changes aren't noticeable buit what about these claws?" She asked herself aloud.

"Hmmm, if I were to guess, my beauty, I would say that they would be like my claws or Inu Yasha's. Retractable. Try willing them to retract." Kouga said sleepily from behind her.

Sango hadn't even known Kouga was awake, but without thinking twice she silently willed the claws to retract, which they did quickly. Curious to see how they would respond she willed them to slide back out her fingertips then retracted them again. "That feels strange," was all she said about this.

"You'll get used to it. I'll help you in anyway I can with learning to use your gifts my love, but for now you need to return to the village, lest the monk become suspicious."

Sango wanted to balk. Her heart belonged to the man before her and at the moment all she wanted to do was scream that fact from the highest mountains. Still she wasn't ready to deal with the fallout that she knew would be coming once this got out. She quickly got dressed and went back to the village but once she got there she moved her things to sleep where she could see her Ko-kun when he returned to the village.

Shortly after she settled in Kouga returned to the village smiled at the sleeping Sango then himself went to sleep.

* * *

Tokyo, 11:15 p.m. Modern Era

It was late when Kagome returned to her family shrine. The next morning she would have to go down the well again leaving the mysteries she had found in her own time. Though lately she felt like she belonged in the modern era less and less. _So Kouga's married in my time and has a lot of kids and even grandchildren! That's just too weird. Still I wonder who his wife is? Is it Sango or does he meet someone else? And I thought things were complicated when he was part of __**my**__ love life! Kagome's thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of someone playing a lively tune on a fiddle or perhaps a violin as well as the accompaniment of a flute. The sound it seemed was coming from the well house._

_Curious despite herself and the day she's had she decided to investigate. Inside the well house she found the blonde haired gaijin and a thin brown haired woman as soon as she entered they stopped playing and looked at her with friendly smiles._

"_Ah look! The guest of honor has arrived, just as we hoped!" the man replied._

"_Indeed she has, but she doesn't seem happy to see us," the woman responded._

"_Ah but she's merely had a rough day. Surely we both can relate to that."_

"_Okay both of you stop! You're Konran and Youmei right?"_

"_That's what we go by, yes," Konran allowed. "Though I have also been called Loki, Eris, Discord and Coyote among others and Youmei has just as many names."_

"_Okay… Why are you here?"_

"_We're here to assist you Kagome Higureshi," Youmei stated._

"_Assist me?"_

"_With your potential," Konran added._

"_My what?" Kagome asked incredulously_

"_As a N'enmsen, a being who becomes stronger with each time they are reincarnated you have an amazing amount of potential. At the moment you are barely tapping into most of it. With our assistance, you could easily eclipse Kikyo or even the legend of Midoriko," Konran stated._

"_As it stands you, like Kikyo are only tapping into on aspect of the power you have. We want to train you on how to use all the facets of your power," Youmei added._

_Kagome closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten to gain control of her emotions "I want to trust you. Kouga said I can but I don't know for sure. What can you do to prove to me that you two can be trusted."_

_The two looked at each other then looked back at Kagome. "What if we were to show you our true selves? That's something we don't do unless we trust the person we're showing them to."_

_Kagome thought about it for a moment then nodded. "That would help set my mind at ease."_

_The two before her seemed to glow, Konran blue and Youmei silver. When the glow faded the image before her would be one she would never forget. Konran's hair had turned as blue as his robes which had gained a black metal chest plate as well as guards for his shins. From his back had sprouted a pair of blue with black striped wings. Youmei had transformed similarly except that her eyes has gone to a crimson brown color and her wings were silver and black._

"_Wh-what are you?" Kagome asked. She knew they weren't hanyou nor were they youkai. But what did that leave?_

"_We are what you would call Tenshi, Kagome Higureshi. I am Konran. My specialty is offensive magic. She is Youmei and she is an expert at seals and barriers."_

_Kagome blinked. "Tenshi? As in angels?"_

"_Yes," The two intoned._

"_And you want to train me?"_

"_That is correct," Youmei answered._

"_Can I have some time to think about this. It's a bit much and I've had a rough day," Kagome asked with an exasperated sigh._

_Konran smiled as he handed her a blue feather with a black stripe. "But of course Kagome, take all the time you need. There is no rush. When you have made a decision, hold up this feather and think my name. I will arrive as soon as I am able." _

"_Okay well if that was all, I'm going to bed," Kagome said irritably._

"_Very well," Youmei said. "Sleep well."_

_With that both were gone. Later that night Kagome lay awake in her bed thinking over their offer until she drifted into an uneasy sleep. She didn't know if she could trust those two but with some much going on, both in the feudal era and now the modern era, it was clear that their offer could not been coincidental. She suspected that her two would be benefactors, as Kouga had hinted, had more to do with what was going on than they were letting on. They certainly seemed powerful enough for that to be the case. Still after many hours of thought while trying to get to sleep, her decision had been made, for better or worse she'd have to live with it._

_TBC_


	19. Mizu Kagame

I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takehashi does. Any characters she does not own belong to their respective creators. Hand seals and their use was first introduced to me by Naruto so it's creator gets credit for them. Youmei and Konran belong to me as do any other characters that don't fall into the top two categories.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 18: Mizu Kagame

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome was up early the next morning. During her time in the feudal era this had become a regular event, because if she didn't wake up early on her own accord Inu Yasha would awaken her with his ranting. This particular morning Kagome had more on her mind than usual. She was packing her large backpack with all the items she'd need in the feudal era as her thoughts turned to her friends and the changes that had her feudal life swirling out of control.

It started with Kouga acting weird. His revelation that he is a taiyoukai, or demon lord, surprised her. She hadn't told that to the others yet however. But then again she'd been busy. After all Sango was apparently having some mental issue that seemed to have focused around Kouga. Add to that a pair of apparently freelancing angels, modern day taiyoukai and Inu Yasha suddenly wanting to talk to her and you ended up with a miko with a lot on her mind. Which finally brought Kagome to her decision.

She finished packing and exited her home in the modern era. If she were honest with herself she'd admit that despite having kith and kin here, she found herself feeling less and less attached to the era of her birth and also less and less concerned about feeling that way. Instead she looked forward to spending time with her friends then finishing high school. There was also Naraku to deal with, and he was seemingly getting more powerful every day. That more than anything else would be why she made her choice: She would ask for help from Konran and Youmei.

The miko sat at the edge of the well and withdrew the feather from her uniform's breast pocket. She'd marveled at the coloration in the dimming lights of her room the night before but in the light of the sun-dappled well house the blue of the plume shone like a sapphire while he black stripe glistened like polished obsidian. She hesitated for a moment then nodded and closed her eyes. The Feather seemed to glow brighter as she jumped through time.

* * *

Miroku awoke to what sounded like fighting. He was on his feet an instant later and scanning the hut for signs on trouble. Absent were Shippo, Inu Yasha, Kirara and Sango. Seeing this he assumed the worst: that somehow the village had been attacked and either the alarm wasn't raised or that the attack came too quickly for the villagers to even have a chance at alarm. The last option of course would point to an unpleasant thought: Kouga had set the village up and his wolves had taken it down. He hoped that wasn't the case even as he rushed out the door to join the battle. He got about ten paces before he saw the crowd in the village center with most of his friends among them.

As he got closer it became clear that the sound of combat was in point of fact more a sparring match between Kouga and Sango. From the looks of it both were having a blast and were just barely holding back on each other. This last fact being most evident when Sango unleashed an unusually agile round house kick that sent Kouga skidding several feet back.

"Not bad !" Kouga said with a grin. "Now try this!" Kouga dashed forward unleashing a flurry that began with a slash that was followed by a kick that looped Kouga's body around for a second slash into another kick.

_Not a bit of wasted movement! _Miroku and Sango both thought as they marveled at the fluidity of Kouga. Though Sango also added:_ and he claims that with practice I can do that too!_

Meanwhile in the crowd, Shippo frowned. Something wasn't right, or more accurately didn't smell right. His eyes told him that Sango and Kouga were both in the circle in front of him. His nose however told him something completely different. It was telling him that in the circle were an ookami youkai of considerable power and an ookami hanyou. Many people in the village, and he included Kagome in that collective often made the mistake of assuming that just because he was a kid he couldn't guess about things or that his instincts weren't as sharp because of his youth. However they overlook that he is also a youkai and as such has to have keen instincts just to survive. That of course meant that he had to trust his nose even if what it was telling him was impossible. Then again before what he saw last night he would have thought that Sango allowing a youkai to claim her was also impossible. In short, Shippo had no clue what to think and what to do, save for tell Kagome and see what she had to say. With that in mind he wished the miko from the future would hurry up and come back.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. True to their word was the pair of tenshi.

"Welcome back to the Senkyou Jidai Kagome-san," Youmei intoned softly.

"Indeed welcome!" Konran intoned expansively. "We'd have been here sooner but we were both tending to other matters when you called us.

"Uhm right...," Kagome responded. _Somehow I don't want to know what their" other matters" are. "_I've made a decision about your offer."

The two tenshi nodded and merely waited for her to continue.

"I think it would be best for everyone if you were to train me. You claim I have all this power, but I don't know how to access it or how to use it."

"I see. So why do you wish to learn this?" Youmei asked.

"Well… First at first I wanted to learn this to defeat Naraku, but then I thought about it and realized that if that was the only reason to seek what you both would show me, I would be no better than Naraku. I want to protect those I care for. To do that, I have to become stronger and I have to know how to use my strength properly. So I ask you now? Will you train me?"

Konran smiled. "You came seeking power for the right reasons. You thought long and hard on the matter and in doing so have shown maturity and the beginnings of wisdom. We will train you, but it won't be easy and the first step will be one of the most difficult."

"Wh-what is it?"

"To become stronger, you must first learn your past and through that, you will learn what you powers truly are," Youmei responded.

"And for that, we will need to do a…ritual for lack of a better word," Konran said with a sigh.

* * *

Ginta watched the fight with interest while Hakkaku fretted over it. It didn't take long for Ginta to notice his friend and cousin's distracted state. "Something wrong Hakkaku?"

"Yeah Ginta, this is bad!" Hakkaku fired back.

"What is?"

"That Taijya, she's got the boss under some spell!"

Ginta blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Ginta, lately the boss has been actin' strangely. Now all of a sudden he's friendly with a woman who makes her living killing our kind."

"Hey you're right! He's not been fighting with Inu Yasha over Kagome nee-chan either! So, what should we do?"

"We gotta save the boss!" Hakkaku exclaimed as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how?" Ginta asked.

The mohawk sporting youkai thought for a moment. "We gotta get him back interested in Kagome nee-chan."

Ginta glanced into the circle for a moment, watching their boss unleash a torrent of kicks the ended with a handstand kick the taijya barely deflected. All the while both the demon lord and the demon slayer were smiling as if they were nothing more than children at play. Still he had doubts "How can we do that?"

Hakkaku thought for a moment longer. "Of course! Oni no kajitsushu! "

Ginta grinned at the thought for a moment: the effect of oni no kajitsushu was legendary for making human desire youkai so it was a good plan. Then he remembered something and frowned. "But the only place that makes Oni no kajitsushu is in the Western Lands! How will we get some?"

"Easy! We'll sneak into the Western Lands and steal some!" Hakkaku responded.

The next several minutes were spent planning their scheme.

Meanwhile the battle began to wind down, much to the dismay of Sango, Kouga and the villagers that had gathered to watch. The two combatants bowed to each other in a show of respect then began to walk away. The villagers set out for the fields, into the forest of Inu Yasha for building materials or the training area the wolves had set up to prepare a militia. Inu Yasha perched on a nearby hut's roof to brood and Miroku was once again distracted into "helping" the ladies of the village with their "spiritual woes". Unfortunately that left only one obstacle to the young mated couple.

"Excuse me Kouga, Sango, can I...can I talk to you two?" Shippo asked tentatively. Because of past run ins with Kouga and other wolf packs Shippo and Kitsune youkai in general were wary of wolves.

"Yes Shippo, what is it?" Sango asked sweetly.

_Well that's not changed, maybe I'm wrong but her scent…_ "Not here. People are too ready to listen in here. Come with me into the forest."

The two looked nervously at each other. Kouga nodded then spoke. "Okay Shippo. Lead the way."

The fox kit blinked then nodded. He led them into a part of the woods where he was sure they would not be overheard and began to speak. "I needed to talk to about what happened last night and about this morning."

Sango blanched while Kouga continued to look at the kit for a moment before speaking. "What about last night and this morning?"

"I know, Kouga, that you've taken Sango as a mate. I don't understand that though, because I thought you both loved other people."

"That is true Shippo, I have taken Sango as my mate. She consented to it. As for loving others… Idon't know how exactly to explain it…" Kouga said then looked at Sango for help.

"Sometimes, Shippo, people realize that even if they like someone it's possible that there is someone out there that they care for more, even if they don't see it right away."

"You mean like Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked secretly happy that they were talking to him respectfully and not treating him like a child..even though he was one.

"Yes, exactly like Inu Yasha and Kagome," Kouga said "But I expect that that situation is about to change too. You're pretty sharp, Shippo."

"Thank you, now about today… Sango why do you smell like an ookami hanyou?"

Sango blinked at the question. She hadn't expected Shippo to be the first to notice. _What I fool I was! Of course Shippo and Inu Yasha would notice my scent change! But Inu Yasha isn't interrogating me so maybe he thinks there's another reason for me to smell like a wolf…_ "I was going to tell you all eventually. But I just found out recently I'm a wolf hanyou. I never knew it before because my powers had been sealed away. Being around you and Kirara and Inu Yasha for as long as I have has weakened the seal so much that when Kouga became my mate, I became a hanyou completely. I even have fangs, pointy ears and retractable claws now."

Shippo blinked. He hadn't expected that Sango would speak to him about so honestly. Also his opinion of Kouga had increased greatly as he spoke to him with a great deal of respect. "Thank you both for telling me. I'll keep your secrets. But you have to tell the others sooner or later."

"We know Shippo. You were very brave confronting us like that," Kouga said with a grin. "I respect that. If ever there is anything you need of me, please ask."

"Well, could you help me get stronger?"

Kouga's laugh was warm and genuine. "I certainly will."

* * *

Kagome looked at the circle she found herself standing inside. It had taken the two tenshi several minutes to draw the circle and make other preparations. It had made Kagome curious about something.

"If you two are as powerful as you both seem why do we need a ritual to do this? Couldn't you just, I don't know snap your fingers and make it happen?"

"We could do that…" Youmei said.

"But we were under the impression that you valued your mind and your sanity," Konran finished as he finished placing the last of four talisman on the compass points of the circle.

"Eh!?" Exclaimed Kagome.

"You'll find that while I am defined by some as pure Chaos, thus my name, I am aware of when to follow rules. To do this without the ritual would result in you quite possibly being driven completely mad. While some beings might find that idea to be entertaining, it would not suit our needs."

"I see," Kagome said uneasily. "So what exactly will this ritual do?"

"Oh it's really quite simple," Youmei said as she finished transcribing a triangle within the circle. "It allows you to look at your past lives and learn from them in a compressed way. It'll conceal your presence until you've completed learning about your past and allow Konran and I to have a framework with which to train you. Think of it as a sort of class syllabus for what you used to know and what you will know once we're done."

"That makes sense…I think."

"Wonderful!" Cheered Konran. "Well begin the mizu kagame in a few moments then!"

The two tenshi stepped into the circle with Kagome. "Now just so you know this ritual takes is a four layer ritual. What that mean is that there are four parts that has to be done before it triggers. The first and last parts will be done by both Youmei and I. The second part by Youmei and the third part by me. Do you understand?

"Yes. I think so…"

"You might feel a little discomfort while we're doing the last part. Don't let it worry you, it's natural. Furthermore, we will be here to defend your body while the ritual is in effect, because while you are protected from detection and physical harm in this circle, that does not mean your body could not be possessed. We will prevent that," Youmei finished.

"So are you ready?" Konran asked.

Kagome hesitated then nodded.

The two tenshi closed their eyes and then began going through a pattern the hand seals of the Chinese zodiac rapidly. Kagome could only notice that they weren't doing the same ones at the same time but then realized why that was.

_You need to people for this ritual because some parts need different seals at the same time!_ Kagome though as the circle flared a bright red color Youmei began the next part with another set of hand seals that caused the triangle to flare a golden color. Konran then began his part of the ritual going through a mix of zodiac seals and other hand seals she wasn't familiar with. She knew he was done when the talisman began glowing a vivid green. The final set was a short string of hand seals then both Konran and Youmei began to speak.

"Reflected in the flowing water, fragments of the past, gather here to be revealed! Show yourselves to this questing mortal so she may learn the truths you have to show her!"

As the last words left their mouth Kagome's body jerked as she was surrounded by what seemed like a pillar of water. Images, familiar yet not motioned for her through the surface of the quicksilver surface of the water. She followed them heading not outward, but inward instead.

TBC

Author's Notes:

Sorry for taking so long to write this. I've no real excuse save that life kept getting in my way.

Japanese words:

Mizu: Water

Kagame: Mirror

Oni: Demon

Kajitsushu: Wine


	20. Into the Past!

I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. Any other character that appears in this work that doesn't belong to me is the property of its respective owners. I'm not making any money off this work. It is a work of fiction made purely for the entertainment of others.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 21: Into the Past! : The Past Incarnations of Kagome

Kagome blinked her eyes as one moment she was in the forest of Inu Yasha in the feudal era of Japan and the next she was in a temple. The temple looked Greek with the exception of the darkness that could only come from space. In the center of the temple's main floor was a pedestal over which hovered a jewel that looked like the Shikon no tama, though Kagome could sense it was not.

_Okay so I'm here to learn about my past selves, so where am I?_ Kagome thought irritably. She didn't have to wait long as a pair of beings entered the chamber. The first was a tall regal woman with platinum colored hair and blue eyes. Her clothes while wrinkled and dirty did little to detract from her beauty. Her companion was dressed in dark robes though Kagome could see brown eyes and black bangs similar to the ones she saw every morning she was blessed with a mirror. _So this is my incarnation. She looks a lot like me. I wonder if that is a common thing?_

"Cassiopeia, is this the jewel?" The tall woman asked.

"Yes Selene," Cassiopeia intoned. "This is the Ginzuisho. With this we can build a land of peace and order."

"Then that is what we shall have!" Selene replied happily.

"If you wish order," a familiar voice intoned, you are a fool. "Instead give me the Ginzuisho. After all it was never meant for the likes of you."

Kagome and the other two turned to see Konran leaning against the entryway of the temple. He was clad as he usually was: Blue Hakama and haori with black trim. His face however was grim and serious.

Selene stared incredulously at the intruder. "And who are you?"

However it was Cassiopeia that answered. "He is one who was cast out."

"And you are blessed with sight. I may have been cast out, but that item belongs to my master, if I return it I may find forgiveness though not just for myself."

"And you name?" Selene asked as she stepped closer to the jewel.

"My name though it is not important, is Konran."

"Konran…Chaos!" Selene shouted then grabbed the jewel. In a quick motion she thrust it forward and Konran was bound in black chains.

"Release me!" Konran snarled.

"I don't think so. In fact, if you are in fact Chaos, of which my people is thoroughly tired of, I should finish you now," Selene replied as she began to call upon the power of the jewel in her hand.

"Selene! Stop! You must not slay him!" Cassiopeia yelled.

"Why not Cass? With him gone there will be nothing but order to the universe."

"I forsee that the jewel you possess is more than powerful enough to destroy this being, but in doing so you would do more harm than good as he is one of the balancers. Destroy him and dire consequences will occur."

"Then I shall imprison him here for all eternity," Selene said coldly. Without another word, Selene left.

Cassiopeia started to leave as well and then paused. "I have a feeling, I will see you again Konran, though not in this lifetime and not with these eyes."

Konran smiled. "Yes, I think you will as well. You are and interesting one Cassiopeia."

"I see that you will get free after several millennia and then our time will end. But you will wait nine hundred years before balancing I think."

"And why would I do that?" Konran responded with a knowing grin.

Cassiopeia's response was a knowing smile. "I think you know."

_So I could see the future? That's going to be interesting…_ Kagome thought as the scene faded.

* * *

Konran looked up from his cards, a blast of green flame imploding another spirit that dared to charge toward the barrier and the body within. "I wonder how she's doing?"

Youmei smiled and casually deflected another spirit into Konran's blast radius. "She's only been under for a few moments. She's probably only just met her first incarnation."

"You're probably right. She'll probably have a lot of questions for us once she comes out," he replied as he sat down his cards, three aces and two kings.

"They usually do." Youmei replied as she sat down five heart cards. "I win."

Konran grumbled then used his Aoi Arashi to eliminate another pair of demons. "Your deal."

* * *

Kagome found herself on a battlefield. She was used to these. The only difference was that this time the bodies around her were those of demons. _Wow there sure are a lot of them. I bet this means that my incarnation is from a time when demons were more powerful. I wonder if this means I really am the reincarnation of Madoriko?_

Kagome rounded a pile of youkai bodies and found herself staring at a green eyed woman with long crimson hair. She was dressed in battle armor and leaning against what was left of a tree.

"Whew! What a battle. I wonder where Inu Kyougure and the others are?"

"It won't matter Nameiko! Give me the Jewel!" A massive youkai roared as it stomped forward.

"And what would you do with my sister's jewel if you had it?" Nameiko asked as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I would use it to rule all!" The creature bellowed then charged.

"That is what I thought." The warrior woman responded as a naginata of pure energy formed in her hand. In one quick strike the creature fell to pieces. "As long as I and my friends live, none shall get the Shikon no tama!"

_She could create a weapon out of her power? Amazing! That would be totally helpful in a fight. Nameiko, the sister of Madoriko…_

* * *

Before Kagome could reflect further she found herself in the forest of Inu Yasha. Kagome sighed. " I have a feeling I know who I'm going to see here…"

Sure enough no sooner had the words left her mouth than along the path came a familiar form. Long black hair and hazel eyed with an elegant demeanor. She was clad in the red and white robes of a miko. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her hand was a bow. She was walking unhurriedly toward the village, probably Kagome surmised from some mission of mercy. As the miko passed a demon serpent rose up behind her. Her serpent struck only to be deflected by a barrier that spang up seemingly instantly.

_She erects barriers on a reflex. Like didn't know about _that! Kagome thought. _Still I would love to be able to do that…_

Kikyo turned on the recoiling serpent and unleashed a single arrow destroying the serpent.

_Kikyo can make barriers, Nameiko could create a weapon… offense and defense but not both? I wonder what that means? Did she just not have time to master offensive powers before gaining the Shikon jewel? Or was it that she didn't think she'd need to know that? I'll have to ask those two while they're training me… _Kagome pondered as the image began to fade.

Kagome soon found herself in a village looking on as a woman who looked a lot like Kagome walked down the crowded street. She was wearing a long floral kimono and sported a look that brooked no nonsense. Still the face looked familiar.

"Well, well lookit what we have here?" One of two men in shinsengumi robes growled as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Looks like the wench of Taisho. Walking around proud as you please."

"What do you two want?" The woman snapped.

"To send a message to Sesshou…" The first man began only to be slapped across the face hard by the woman.

"You are not worthy of speaking my lord Sesshoumaru's name you cur!"

"_That's Rin!? She's one of my…Okay this is too weird! _

"Why you…!" the slapped man growled as he drew his sword.

"Do you really want to do this?" Rin asked as a sword materialized in her hand.

"Witch craft!" They both growled as the two charged forward.

The battle was short and one sided. As Rin looked over the defeated two she smiled coldly. "Between what my sensei has taught me and traveling with my lord for most of my life, did you really think I would be defeated by the likes of you? Pray that my lord is feeling lenient when I tell him of this."

As Rin walked away one of the Shinsengumi drew a dagger and threw it at her retreating back. Rin seemingly sensed it and rose a barrier, one second too late.

The scene faded as Kagome called out in despair at the loss of the little girl she knew…

* * *

Konran wiped a tear from Kagome's eye. "I knew that this might be painful…"

Youmei sighed. "As did I, but she needs to see this."

Konran nodded. "Even knowing that, seeing someone you know die, especially when you know what Kagome is learning, will hurt for a while."

"True, but how will she respond to the last incarnation?"

"Only one knows. And we've not spoken to him for a long, long time."

* * *

Kagome found herself in a cold damaged city all around her was desolation and suffering. _Where am I? What is this? The people around me are speaking English…America maybe?_

As Kagome wandered she spotted them. A couple or at least that what it seemed like at first. The man was tall, dressed in white with long white hair and spectacles. However Kagome sensed a great deal of darkness to that man.

_He feels like Viscount Wulff did…but the other…_

The woman of the pair was a 16 year of blonde haired woman with blue eyes. She was dressed in a black dress and seemingly carved into her wrists were crosses around her neck was a familiar item though. It was clock she'd seen not too long ago around the neck of a certain nun she'd seen.

_So who are you then?_

Suddenly there was an attack, albeit one sided. Several oni attacked the man in white and the woman. The man dispatched them quickly enough but one, who had threatened the woman directly got splashed by blood that had suddenly began to pour from her wrists. The oni screamed in pain as his body slowly dissolved.

"What have you done to the holy maiden?" The dissolving oni screamed.

Kagome moved closer to hear the answer, but didn't get close enough in time.

"Come along Rosette," The man intoned. "We have many things to do…"

"Yes Aion," Rosette said sleepily.

_Holy Maiden? What does that mean? Okay that's it! Those two have some explaining to do!_ Kagome mentally exclaimed as she began to feel herself drifting back into her own body again.

* * *

Shippou watched as Ginta and Hakkaku left the village. He had no idea what Kouga's two dim witted lackeys were up to, but he figured it was probably not something good. Especially since Kouga hadn't told them to go anywhere.

The young fox demon took only a moment to consider the situation then went off to find Kouga. If it turned out to be an errand for the wolf prince, Shippou decided, he'd apologize for the intrusion. If it wasn't an errand, it could mean trouble for the demon lord and it would be best for him to know about it right away.

Unnoticed by the retreating fox kit was the large black shaimyoshou that had also been watching. It quickly took flight however, it's own report to give to its master.

TBC


	21. Questions and Answers?

I don't own Inu Yasha, I couldn't afford to feed him or his friends. Any other characters that show up in this work that I did not create belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money (be it pounds, yen, dollars, ruples, etc.) for this work; the only reward I get is the enjoyment of writing and the enjoyment of my readers.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 21: Questions and Answers?

By

Lance the Flamesniper

_It is easy as human beings to ascribe various things to Chaos and order. We usually vilify Chaos and deify Order. This is a severe and unjust attribution based on the admittedly limited ability to perceive the long term goals. Not to sound arrogant, but they have not seen what I have seen. Chaos and Order are a balance but more than that they are the agents of creativity and change. Chaos initiates the change and the order stabilizes the result. I, in my opinion accurately, would then say that Chaos and order are neither purely good or purely evil: they merely are what they are. Many would likely disagree with me on this matter, but again, they haven't seen what I've seen and, thankfully, cannot know what I know._

_--The Oracle, Excerpt from "A treatise on Balance"_

"Kouga!" Shippo called as he spotted the Ookami Taiyoukai. He'd been searching for several minutes because he felt the lord needed to know what was going on. With any luck what he saw was simply a misunderstanding: Ginta and Hakkaku having been sent on an errand to the west.

"Hey Shippo, what's wrong?" Kouga asked as he paused from lifting a large log into position. He'd finally convinced enough villagers to build fortifications similar to those around the Taijya no sato.

"Did you send Ginta and Hakkaku on a mission?" the fox kit asked as he caught his breath.

Kouga glanced at Sango who had once again assigned herself as his aide de camp, hoping that she would remind him if had done something like that. After her shrug and a moment's thought he responded. "No Shippo I didn't send them anywhere, especially not to the west. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see I just saw them heading west from here."

"Sounds like your foolish pack mates might be up to something," Sango intoned.

"Yes. And I don't have time to deal with them at the moment. As soon as Kagome is back and ready I had thought we would be on our way. Shippo, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Kouga-san?"

"I need you to follow my two baka sidekicks. Find out what they are up to and let me know what you find."

"Yes sir!" Shippo stated, happy that Kouga was giving him a serious job and trusting him to do the job well. Without a second thought the kitsune kit hurried off to begin his mission.

* * *

As the barriers around Kagome dissipated she dropped to her knees in a mild state of shock. She could now understand why the two tenshi had insisted on doing the ritual: had they just dropped the information into her mind, it most likely would have driven her insane. As it was it was a lot to take in. However she also knew she had asked for this. She knew that Naraku was becoming stronger by the day, controlling and mastering most of the Shikon no tama shards. Becoming stronger was the only thing she could really do to help her friends and this was the best, maybe only, way to achieve that goal.

Nearby Konran and Youmei sat seemingly in meditation. They had decided long before this event ever began that once Kagome had undergone the ritual they would give her enough time to recover then ask her if and what she wanted to learn first.

"Are you sure she will be okay Konran," Youmei asked. "She should have recovered by now."

"Patience Youmei. You and I both know she has just seen something denied to all other humans. It might take a bit for her to, as some say in the modern era, reboot."

As if on cue Kagome blinked. "Okay that was a little…"

"Intense?" Konran offered.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "So what do we do first?"

"What do you want to do first?" Youmei asked.

"I get a choice?" the future miko asked in surprise. At their nod she continued. "Well then first thing I need to do is ask a question. Nameiko could only used her power to attack and Kikyo can only use hers seemingly for making barriers why couldn't they do both when R-rin can?"

"That's a fair question," Konran replied. "I guess the best way to explain it is to say that what they did was specialize to what they were doing and when. Nameiko was basically a wandering exorcist or even an early example of a Taijya, so naturally her spiritual power, like your has began to do, focused on offense. Kikyo was a local miko with a great amount of power and a dangerous bauble to defend. For her it was more "sensible" to focus on keeping her enemies at bay so she could use her marksmanship to deal with threats. Not to say that Kikyo couldn't use her powers to fight, nor that Nameiko couldn't use hers to defend, they just weren't very good at the opposite of their specialty. Rin will be able to do both for reasons we can't tell you without screwing over the future."

"I see. You say my powers are already starting to specialize?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Youmei said. "Because you have been questing, your powers have started leaning toward attack, however it is early enough still for you to balance."

"Okay so I guess I should start learning defense," Kagome said.

Konran and Youmei both looked at each other then nodded. "Defense can be taught rather readily. We will start tomorrow. After all, you need to see your friends and I have a feeling you will need to make another very important decision before the morning comes again," Youmei said cryptically. Then in seemingly a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

Inu Yasha hurried through the forest. It had taken only a moment's time to catch the scent of Kagome. _Now that she's back, we can have that talk! I hope for once that stupid wolf gave me good advice. I still can't believe I'm listening to Kouga of all people!_

He knew he had a lot to condone for and over the last few days had done a great deal of soul searching. What he came down to was one thought: _I loved Kikyo, and that was good for a time, but I cannot live without Kagome._

That thought, like a mantra fueled his movements. So focused was he on his destination that he didn't see the tornado that was pacing him as he moved through the paths of the old-growth.

* * *

Like Inu Yasha, Kouga had spotted Kagome's scent. Unlike the inu hanyou he had no intention of rushing to her. He had a damn fine mate at his side and had no need to steal another male's intended. Although even as he thought that he reminded himself that he had kind of done that anyway. _Except she never really belonged to Miroku, did she?_ He mentally chided. What got him moving toward the meeting of Kagome and Inu Yasha was surprisingly Sango.

"Kouga, what is that smell?" she asked.

"Which smell there are so many."

"Well that is true," the Taijya trained ookami hanyou admitted. "I never knew how rich the world was in smells and sounds. I meant specifically the one that smells of strawberries."

"Oh. That's just Kagome," Kouga replied as he helped lower another of the spike tipped logs into place. With the help of his wolves combined with the ingenuity of the humans the fortifications were going quickly.

"Kagome?" Sango said as she perked up. "So that's her scent. It's certainly different."

"Your is better really." Kouga stated. "I've always preferred jasmine blossoms to strawberries. Pity I was being so damn foolish…"

"Still I want to greet her now that she's back. Want to go too Kouga?"

Kouga hesitated. Kagome was back which meant Inu Yasha would be heading to her as well. Part of him didn't want to disturb the hanyou in what would need to be a private moment, but another part wanted to do this because it would make his mate happy and that, he knew was important. "Very well, but let's take our time with getting there. Inu Yasha and Kagome need to talk after all."

Sango considered this then nodded. Kouga responded by scooping the Taijya up in a bridal style carry and took off toward the well in a quick, though not as quick as normal pace.

* * *

Kagome's abilities had gotten to a point where she could sense youkai and hnyou around here without trying. So it was no surprise to her when she sensed a hanyou closing fast. She knew it had to be Inu Yasha since the inu hanyou, Sango and Miroku made a concerted effort to rid the forest of other youkai. With Kouga's wolves around the youkai population was probably at the highest it had been since before Inu Yasha woke up.

She sensed a powerful Youkai coming toward her as well, but he was moving at what would probably be counted as his leisurely pace. What confused her was the presence of another aura with Kouga. Not strong enough to be youkai, so probably a hanyou. That didn't make sense to Kagome because there were no hanyou that she knew of among the ookami warpack. _Curious. And why is he not coming toward me quicker? I mean sure he agreed to only be friends but with his speed he should have been here by now. _Thought Kagome as Inu Yasha entered the clearing.

She could tell right away that there was something off about Inu Yasha. Of course the last time he'd seen her she'd been in the care of Kouga on a high speed race to the bone eater's well. There was also the matter of his wanting to talk to her about something. Which, of course, she had agreed to do when she got back from her time. The most telling thing however about Inu Yasha's mindset was the fact that he bounded into the clearing and quickly enveloped her in a passionate embrace.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome asked as the usually gruff, rough and ready hanyou show a surprising amount of tenderness.

"I was so worried, Kagome," admitted Inu Yasha with surprising honesty. "I couldn't even come see if you were okay."

"Don't be silly Inu Yasha," placated Kagome. "Kouga and Sango were with me! They wouldn't have let anything happen to me."

Inu Yasha nodded. "I couldn't know for sure."

Kagome was touched by his concern. At the same time Kouga and that strange hanyou presence were about three meters beyond the edge of the clearing; giving the two privacy to talk.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha's cheeks quickly matched the color of his fire rat haori. "Uhm well, I was talking to Kouga and for some reason what he was saying was making sense. He, well he confronted me about what I felt about you and got me thinking, Now before I go on, I want you to promise me you won't sit me until I _finish_ what I'm about to tell you."

"Inu Yasha what…?"

"_Promise _you won't use these damned beads on me until I finish, okay?"

Kagome nodded mutely. _This must be very important if he's making me promise not to use the subjugation beads on him. Of course I can probably guess why he'd think I'd sit him. He must be going to talk to me about Kikyo._

"After talking with that damned wolf I found that Kikyo was nearby, probably drawn by the wounded on the battlefield. I went to speak with her. **Just** to speak with her. I went knowing that what I was going to say was going to likely cause problems."

"What, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I could not go to hell with her. Ever."

"What? But I thought…?" the now confused Miko began. _Is he about to…? Nah! He couldn't!_

"Kagome, because of Kouga, I came to realize something. I did love Kikyo, and it was a good thing, when it happened. But that's gone. As Kouga said, only a fool chooses something dead over someone alive. I loved Kikyo, but I can't live without you. Kagome, I realized that I love you and I don't want to waste anymore time than I have in making that known so I want to ask you: when we defeat Naraku, will you stay with me and let me build for you a house?"*

* * *

From their vantage point Sango and Kouga's sharp ears caught the exchange and the question that ended it.

"Does he know what he's asking?" Sango asked.

Kouga looked his mate in the eye. "He's asking for something that will make him stronger. After all when you have something to fight for, nothing save the kami themselves can stop you."

TBC

*Author's note: I felt this statement needs a little context in order to make sense. A long while ago I read of a tradition from the feudal era where if you wished to marry a woman you built her a house as a sign you could provide for her and your children.

Again sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Real life can sometimes be troublesome.


	22. Kagome's Answer, Sango's Revelation

I don't own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takehashi does. I also don't own Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi does). Any other characters that appear that do not belong to either myself or the aforementioned authors, belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money from this work. If you wish to borrow my characters please ask first and give credit where it's due.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 22: Kagome's answer, Sango's revelation

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Modern Era 10:00 a.m.

Ginmei Hino was an old man and a priest. Because of his age his power was faded beyond what the man he walked with needed. The man in question was still as tall, youthful, and seemingly untamed as he had been the first time the old encountered him. After all Kouga Onikami was a taiyoukai after all. Fortunately Ginmei had a solution; and thus, why his grand daughter was, quite reluctantly, with him today.

"So you say that this miko is capable of creating the sutra I need, Ginmei?" Kouga said tossing the skittish woman analytical look and a tight smile.

Rei to her credit did her best not to cringe. She was a miko, a psychic and, unknown to her grandfather, the Senshi of Mars. All of that granted her a great deal of ability, easily enough to make the sutra that Lord of the North had requested. However, the taiyoukai was clearly in ill temper, his youki was almost tangibly swirling around like some kind of self contained maelstrom. Instead she managed a slightly defiant smile that she didn't really feel and fired back with. "Perhaps the Lord of the North would like to test me?"

Kouga grinned in return. "You have spirit. You'll do well."

Rei mentally sighed in relief as the Wolf prince walked off with her grandfather and that strange woman he introduced as his valkyrie. She hadn't told the other Senshi, but she was well aware of the fact that the wolven prince had someone watching them. She didn't bring it up because there if there was one thing the Shinto firebrand was sure of, it was the response some of her fellow Senshi and more importantly how one of their advisors would respond to the existence of youkai. Haruka and Michiru, would no doubt see them as a threat and try to eliminate them, in their usual head on gung ho manner. Luna would advocate that whole heartedly, Rei would never admit it out loud, but she felt that the feline advisor was a little too holier than thou sometimes. Rei, having been raised as a miko was all too aware of what would happen if Haruka and Michiru, or any of the Senshi for that matter, tried to take down a youkai. A low level youkai they might handle but someone like Lord Kouga or, Kami forbid, the Frigid lord of the West, Sesshoumaru and the results would be worse than she could imagine. Lord Kouga was the more laid back of the two aside from the Lord of the East. But he was known to be quick to temper. Sesshoumaru never got angry, that was made him so scary. _Sesshoumaru can be translated as killing perfection, from what I've heard from Grandpa that is most definitely accurate. Either of them would probably be able to take out any of the Senshi in a one on one or a one on two encounter, save maybe Pluto, Saturn or Sailor Moon. And Meatball for brains only has one chance of survival: Facing Kouga-sama. She's of the Moon thus probably on his do not harm list. And that's not factoring in the Taijya, warrior clans and the fact that, as a miko, I would have to try to stop my friends. _Rei mused ruefully before getting started on her work.

* * *

Gustavsen looked over the Sky Wheel. It was almost completed to the specifications the dark shard had led him to. However, for his plan to succeed he needed two things and one wish.

The wish was to destroy a certain book in the hands of the Chinese historical lit club of one of the colleges. Once he got that, he would burn it, preferable along with any other reincarnations of characters from it. _But that is a pleasant thought for another day,_ he mentally chastised. Stick to the business at hand. "Jakkal."

"You called…master?" The oni hissed as he seemingly walked from the shadows.

"Yes. How goes the search."

"Ah yes, for the two other baubles that go with your talking stone," Jakkal asked in his cultured yet always somewhat mocking tone.

"Those "baubles" have the power of the Gods themselves within them! With them this Sky Wheel will allow us to control the world! So finding them is imperative!"

"As you say, master. As of yet we have not been able to divine the location of the Shikon no tama. However, the location of one of the other items you have sought has been discerned. It is buried somewhere within Tokyo itself. As for the Ginzuishou, which you have only so lately asked after, my sources suspect it to be hidden in the Azabu Juuban district of Tokyo under the protection of some would be heroes. We are currently trying to find them."

Gustavsen smiled. _It wasn't much but it is progress. _"Tell the rodents and the snakes that they need to work harder Jakkal. Do what you must to motivate them," the businessman added the last as an afterthought. After all, mindless violence and torture seemed to work well to motivate the oni as well.

* * *

10:00 a.m. Feudal era

For the second time in the course of the day Kagome's mind felt like it was on the verge of imploding. Part of her mind told her that this moment was something she'd always hoped for, and she knew that to be true. A more sarcastic part of her mind was certain that this whole morning was shaping up to be some very twisted dream. Of course that last part of her mind had also tried to use that feeble strand of logic several times to explain away her (mis)adventures in the feudal era.

Kagome however knew she was awake and that this was something she needed very much to say yes to, but she was too off kilter at the moment. _What should I do? Do I answer him yes or no?_

_You think so very loud, do you know that? _The rapidly becoming familiar voice of Konran answered. _Before you ask, no I'm not in your head. You have just inadvertantly just offered up a prayer and it is part of both Youmei and mine's nature to answer prayers if we are able._

_Is that so? _Kagome sniped archly. _I seem to recall you being referred to at one point as "one who was cast out."_

Konran sighed inside her head. _Onna wa Yakaina desu. Maybe someday I'll actually tell you about that. However now is not the time got it?_

_If you say so. So how do you plan to answer my "prayer"?_

_With advice. You love this dog eared hellion, yes?_

_I-I think so. No, I think I love him, I know I do._

_Then accept his proposal. Because I doubt you'll find anyone who will make you happier in this incarnation_.

_What do you…_

_I can't tell you that, _Sing-songed then was gone from her mind.

Kagome took a deep breath to center herself. "Inu Yasha, we've both been foolish and stubborn. I think it's time to change that. I also know that I could not, no, would not live without you. So, yes, I will let you build me a house."

Inu Yasha offered her a real smile and started say something. Kagome however was in no mood for words. She grabbed the hanyou by the hem of his haori and kissed him.

* * *

Sango was finding it hard to concentrate on what was going in the clearing. This was completely Kouga's fault. The problem was she was also finding it hard to be annoyed at him ironically enough for the same reason that she couldn't focus on the moment in the clearing. Kouga had decided that hanyou and miko would not respond kindly to his mate's eaves dropping and had taken action. He had smoothed back her hair and taken the exposed ear between his thumb and forefinger and began to rub.

Sango for her part felt like her bones were going to melt from the surprising pleasure of an ear rub. "Koooouga!" She practically whined lowly. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Kouga's breath on her other ear sent a shockwave through her already sensitized system. "Distracting you? Giving Inu Yasha and Kagome some private time? Maybe I should have warned you: Inu and Ookami like having their ears rubbed, it has an… interesting affect on us. Don't you agree?"

"Oooh, you're going to get it!" Sango responded before she got loose from his grip. In a lightning quick motion, she pinned the wolf prince to a tree and began kissing him with a passionate hunger her still human self would have been surprised to know she was capable of.

Kouga however, merely closed his eyes, put his arms around his beloved and allowed the moment to carry them to where it would.

* * *

Kagome slowly broke the kiss she was sharing with Inu Yasha, The hanyou slowly opened his eyes surprising himself with the fact that he had closed them. The two stared for at each other for a moment before Kagome spoke.

"Inu Yasha let's go back to the village, I want to see our friends. We can start shard hunting tomorrow. Though by now you're probably itching to get the wolves out the village," Kagome stated with a teasing tone.

"Actually," Inu Yasha said in a tone that said he didn't believe that he was about to say what was coming next. "Kouga and his wolves haven't been really bothering me. In fact they've been helping the villagers. Even the wimp, er Kouga."

The sudden change of opinion for Kouga caught Kagome off guard. "Not so wimpy now, is he?"

"After seeing him fight of Kikyo? Not wimpy at all. Though honestly I've not really seen too much of Kouga: he's spending a lot more of his time with Sango than anyone else."

"I see," Kagome said, though really she didn't… until she spotted the Taijya and the wolf in question engaged in a rather involved kissing match.

"What the hell are you doing Sango!" Bellowed Inu Yasha. Kagome however was puzzled. Where was the hanyou she was sensing?

Sango stopped kissing Kouga and looked into his eyes. "Kouga is Inu Yasha and Kagome behind us?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Does he always..?"

"Smell like pine trees?" Kouga finished. "Yeah, pretty much. I think we have some explaining to do."

"No hiding it anymore I suppose," Sighed Sango then turned to face her two friends. "I have something to tell you both. Well two things actually, but neither of you can tell Miroku. I'm not ready for him to know."

"Feh, like you can tell that baka monk anything!" Snorted Inu Yasha.

"So what is it you have to tell us?"

"Well, you see, right after we fought Kikyo… I sorted agreed to then became Kouga's mate, " Sango said straightforwardly.

"Well," Began Inu Yasha. "Congratulations Kouga. Sango's a good woman. Better take care of her or…"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Kagome. "What do you mean you 'became Kouga's mate?' What about Miroku?"

"I still like him Kagome, but I don't love him. I wanted someone who could love me, unconditionally no matter what. Kouga can and does give that to me," Said Sango with an uncharacteristic blush.

Kagome blinked at that. The desire to be loved unconditionally was of course important. But for it to be as important as Sango seemed to be stressing… "Okay, that's going to take some getting used to. What's the other?"

Sango looked at Kouga and at his nod allowed him to slowly eased back her hair from where it had been concealing the tops of her ears then the slayer offered the pair a smile complete with a set of cute yet pointy teeth.

"I'm a ookami hanyou," Sango said.

"H-how?" Kagome asked woozily.

"As far as I can figure, when I was still a baby father had a monk put a seal on my true powers so I would appear as a normal girl. Being around so many Hanyou and Youkai as often I have been finally weakened the seals to the point that when Kouga claimed me, they shattered."

Kagome had had far too many shocks to her mind for one day. She'd seen her own past lives. She'd had the hanyou of her dreams basically propose marriage to her. Now she faced the dual shocks of Sango being a hidden hanyou and now secretly the wife of a Kouga. This then caused another piece of information to click in her mind: Onikami Kouga's wife had wanted to meet her but didn't feel it would be the right time…

_If I had known I would have changed things! Still I can't handle this!_ Kagome thought as her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

"I didn't think she'd take the news that badly," Sango intoned distressedly.

"I'm not sure it was only your news," Kouga mused as Inu Yasha picked her up. "Get her to the village. Go quickly!"

Inu Yasha began to speak but then he heard it too: the buzzing of Naraku's pet insects. But then the hanyou caught on. "The insects aren't alone are they?"

"Not in the slightest," Kouga agreed. "I know she's been a pest to you and your friends Inu Yasha, but let me handle this. Get Kagome to the safety of the village. Sango go with them at least until Kagome is safe."

Both hanyou looked as if they were about to protest but then nodded. This was a private matter that was a long time coming. Once the two took off a voice spoke from behind Kouga.

"You are either very brave Kouga or very foolish," The voice of Kouga's opponent said.

The Prince of the Wolves didn't bother to rise to the barb as his false self would have. No, the time for masks and hiding was very much over. "It is you who is foolish, of all his creations you should know that you are the one I want to crush most of all."

"As if you could. Today will be your last day of life, then your jewel shards will be mine," the voice said.

"I don't have jewel shards anymore," Kouga said calmly. "As for this being my last day of life we'll just have to see, Kagura!"

With that last word Kouga turned and lunged toward the wind witch.

TBC


	23. Into the Maelstrom!

I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takehashi does and Kami-sama bless her for creating this great work. Any characters that appear here that are not hers or mine belong to their respective owners. I'm not making a dime off this work, so please do not sue this poor college boy.

Destiny's Bond

Chapter 23: Into the Maelstrom! Kagura vs. Kouga

By

Lance the Flamesniper

If one would have asked Kouga before recent events, or at least the Kouga from before he gave up his jewel shards, what he thought about more than anything else there, it would have been three main points: Making Kagome his woman, killing Kagura and placing Naraku's head on a stake. Of course his priorities had changed somewhat since he started thinking these thoughts. It was no longer about Kagome being his woman, now it was Sango as his mate and her happiness and well being was now slightly above if not on par with the well being of his pack. His thoughts on Kagura and Naraku however had not changed.

As Kouga stared down the Dark haired, crimson-eyed Naraku spawn, he reviewed his conclusion. Kouga was willing to forgive Naraku's unwilling servants, such as Kohaku. It was a known fact that all of Naraku's children and Naraku himself were on Kouga's "must destroy" list but Kagura was different. Crushing her, making her cease to be, was something Kouga thought about more than anything else. She specifically had personally, albeit at Naraku's command slain several wolves, and not just wolves, but Kouga's pack mates, his friends, truthfully the closest thing to family he had since his mother and father died. No, there could be no pardon or quarter given, not now, not ever.

"So we meet again Kouga" Kagura smirked. "While you think you are being noble, Naraku has sent me to get what you possess as well as what that strange miko has. If you were smart you would hand your jewel shards over and leave and maybe I will let you live this time."

Kouga for his part responded with a smirk of his own. "If you think you are able 'wind witch', by all means try to take what you're here for."

Kagura's face twisted into something akin to fury. _How dare he defy me! _Kagura mentally raged. Unfortunately, before she could respond, she blinked. In the time it took her to do so, Kouga had closed the distance between them unleashing a volley of savage kicks that she was only barely able to dodge or deflect. _He's gotten faster! But how?_

One near miss from Kouga's claws made it clear however that she didn't have time to focus on such matters. What Kagura didn't realize is that the 'near miss' had in fact been on target.

* * *

Contrary to what Kagura might believe about her father, he was not an idiot. Arrogant, pompous and vile certainly qualified to identify him, but not a fool. While Kagura was busy facing off with Kouga an army of giant mantis, Centipedes and sundry demons were converging on what the village. These youkai had been told that there were jewel shards to be had. What they hadn't been told was about what was actually waiting for them: The combined war pack of the Northern Taiyoukai.

Surprisingly, Sango was the first to pick up on the approaching youkai. "Inu Yasha, get Kagome to the village, we have company."

"Yeah a lot of them," The inu hanyou replied.

"Keep going! I'll hold them off!" Sango turned quickly and slipped her hiraikoutsu from across her back. In a swift motion she twirled then let fly her weapon of choice.

The weapon's arch led it through the center of the lead giant mantis its return through the first segment of a massive centipede that had chose that moment to rear up. The Taijya caught the weapon easily enough then with a snarl that emphasized her newly discovered heritage let it fly again determined to take out as many as she could before they got close to the village.

* * *

Inu Yasha was surprised to find he had unexpected defenders as he carried the unconscious miko to the village, as all around him the advance guard of the swarming youkai were met with a ruthlessly efficient counter attack. The wolves had picked up the scent of the swarm it seemed and alerted the village. Because of that, former soldiers, wolf demons as well as Kirara in her massive form and Miroku were readily turning the away the attack.

The inu hanyou ducked a volley of arrows allowing them to pinion a large demon spider to a nearby tree allowing a white clad wolf warrior to skewer it with his spear. _I might not care for them personally but Kouga's wolves are definitely good fighters!_ The hanyou made it to the village then safely to Kaede's hut before returning outside to join the battle.

* * *

Kagura knew only one thing for certain: she could not hope to win against her opponent in an up close fight. Up close Kouga's speed, agility and strength allowed him to strike seemingly at will. Kagura also knew she was at her best when she could attack from a distance. However she _believed _that Kouga was using both jewel shards and wind based power to combat her. To that end she had something akin to a plan.

The wind witch jumped back several yards taking her fan out as she did so. "You are nothing without your ability to use wind. Fortunately, I am the wind!" She held her fan out to one side and began to generate her wind trap: a spiral of wind that had in the past managed to cancel out wind based attacks like the windscar.

Kouga's response was to smirk and flick the remains of Kagura's escape feathers from his claws. "You are the wind huh? We shall see about that," Kouga snarled as he began to channel his youki.

* * *

Miroku slammed his staff into the body of one of the numerous demons attacking the village. All around him the village defenders were rallying. It seemed that having Kouga's wolves with them bolstered their courage, Miroku didn't have time to ponder what this meant for the future as a giant mantis took that moment to knock him to the ground. Fortunately Kirara was nearby. Her claws tore into the giant insect before it could finish off the downed monk.

As Miroku got to his feet he took stock of the situation. _I see Kirara, Inu Yasha and Kagome, but where are Shippou, Kouga and Sango? _He thought as resumed his attack.

As if to answer at least part of his mental question a tornado formed not far from location of the doorway into Kagome's world. _Is that Kouga!? Kami-sama what power!_ Unknown to the monk the same thought was being echoed in the mind of Inu Yasha and many others who had known of or met the wolf leader.

The loud bellow of "Windscar!" however heralded the arrival of Inu Yasha into the battle. With that the lecherous monk returned to the battle at hand.

* * *

Kagome came to in Kaede's hut. It only took her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone. Sitting across from her was girl of roughly fourteen years old. The girl had jet black hair jade green eyes and uncommonly beautiful features, only something seemed off. _It's the eyes! They seem… too old for such a young girl. _"So which are you? Konran or Youmei?"

"Very good Kagome! Very good indeed. I'm Youmei," The disguised angel said. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"I suppose so, but from the sound of it I'm needed outside," Kagome began.

"There's not really much you can do out there. You've just had several serious emotional shocks, I doubt you'd be up for actual combat. Between Kouga settling things with Kagura, and the others dealing with the demon attackers, all you can do is stay put. So despite what I said this morning, you might as well start learning defense. Are you willing to try?"

Kagome nodded. "Might as well. What do we do first."

"I want you to close your eyes and focus. Imagine you are surrounded by a glass dome, the only things you allow in will be what you want to come in."

Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate. It was difficult and she could feel the power within her begin to fight her. A glowing barrier of energy began to flicker into existence then finally took hold.

"Very good Kagome! Now hold it in place as long as you can," Youmei instructed.

So the lesson went.

* * *

Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief as her wind trap shattered. "What is this!?"

"You claim to be the wind Kagura," taunted Kouga. "Surely the wind would recognize what this is. Enough talk!" The wolf prince surged forward smirking as Kagura tried to use her most powerful attack.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She yelled over the cyclonic noise around her. Only nothing happened. _He countered me with his own wind trap! Shimatta!_ Thought Kagura as she dodged a kick charged with the wolf demon's youki. The tree behind her, which large bowled and well over a century old, was sheared clean through crashing to the ground with an earth shaking rumble. Kagura was wide eyed in fear, as she instinctively reached for her escape feathers: She needed to get out of this trap and maybe, just maybe, she's stop running… somewhere on the mainland. Her hand closed around…nothing and the fear in her stomach increased a thousand fold as her mind supplied her with a rather unpleasant memory: The near miss by Kouga's claws. _H-he must have timed it so he could take out my way out! He truly means for this to be the final fight between us! Fine then! _"Dance of Blades!"

"Blades of Wind!" Countered Kouga as the two attacks his and canceled out. Kouga however leaped through the explosion unleashing a kick aimed at Kagura's fan. The wind witch quickly dodged once more putting as much distance as the wind trap would allow between them.

"What's wrong Child of Naraku? Not so confident now? No claims of being the wind? No running away now that things aren't going your way? Doesn't matter: Blades of wind!"

"Dance of Blades!"

This time Kouga was in motion long before the attacks collided. In the time it would take to blink Kouga was in striking distance. His uppercut sent Kagura airborne as the wolf followed her twisting into a series of kicked that carried the demoness higher. In Kagura's mind the ookami seemed to teleport as her assailant was not above her. Kouga's legs scissored the heel of one foot crashing into her forehead, rocketing her back to the ground.

Kouga landed just as the heavily wounded Kagura got to her feet, her fan at the ready. "Is that all you have Kouga?"

Kouga smiled. "You are braver than your father, I will hand that to you."

"Dance of…"

"I don't think so! Blades of Wind!" Kouga shouted as the blade sliced through her fan. Kouga's eyes locked with Kagura's as he began to channel his energy. "As I said, this ends here."

"Then finish it Kouga. Give me the rest I have been denied," Kagura said and closed her eyes.

"I will grant you that much," Kouga said as the energy coalesced into a twisting ball of twisting wind. He lunged his hand forward causing the ball to explode into a mass of blades made of wind. "Storm of Blades!"

When the wind trap finally dispersed, only Kouga remained.

* * *

Tokyo, 5p.m. Modern Era

Rei Hino had just finished the last of the seals: this one on a small crack in the lobby, all the while wondering what was going on. Her grandfather had dropped the hint that there had been some kind of attack on the Taijya headquarters and that it required the building to be resealed. Though in Rei's opinion picking a fight with the Taijya in general and Kouga specifically was an exercise in attempted self extinction.

Still the task had been annoying. Rei had been escorted by both a Taijya and that weird female monk from America at all times and to places she had never wanted to ever set foot in, including the sewers. Still Rei wondered if this day would get any more annoying before handing off her grandfather's invitation to dinner that was the end of this exercise in annoyance. _Could this day get anymore difficult?_

"Rei? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Rei stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. As she feared her hearing had not deceived her. Standing behind was her green-eyed, brown-haired team mate: Makoto Kino."

"I was doing a blessing of the building," Rei said and technically that was true. "What are you doing here, Makoto?"

"Oh! This guy named Renji told me to come here today. It was something about his father and mother wanting to take me on as a student."

"Really?" Rei said uneasily. "What style is that?" _Please tell me it isn't the style I think it is…_

"I think he said it was the Kaze-no-yama style," The brunette said.

Rei mentally paled. The Kaze-no-yama style, the wind and the mountain, was in fact a style created by Kouga and his first student: Onikami Sango. It was, Rei thought ruefully also a perfect style for Makoto as it was a mix of speed and strength. _Okay now I know Kouga is up to something! But what?_ "If you'd like Mako-chan, I can lead you to the main office."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact I'm well acquainted with the Onikami family and have to go to the office to see them anyway."

With those words the two Senshi walked toward the office, both not knowing what the next few moments may bring.

TBC


End file.
